Life Of A Saiyan on Earth
by LoriensKnight
Summary: Bardock followed his first instinct and went straight to the King. With a united saiyan empire will they be enough to release themselves from the cold grip of the Planet Trade Organization. Kakarot's life was changed forever how will he grow up now. Will he become the savior he's destined to be or will he fall from grace and become a destroyer?
1. He's going to do what!

**DBZ STORY**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its character but you have no right to sue me anyway, no money is being made off of this, at least not by me.

Bardock and his team sat inside of a crater made during the battle. This was a tradition among his team, after every battle they would sit around before going back to their home planet. Sometimes they would tell old battle stories, even war stories even they were just teenagers at the time besides Borgos. Then there were times when they just sat in silence. Today's mission was like any other they had taken, the natives put up a decent fight but didn't stand a chance against their great ape forms.

"That was a heck of a party wasn't it?" Tora asked.

"If you say so, I don't remember any of it." Fasha the only female of the squad responded.

Tora chuckled, "You're a typical ape Fasha."

"Ah shut up I don't see how you guys remember anyway, elephants are the ones that are not supposed to forget not apes." She shot back.

"I'm with you Fasha, to me it's like waking up from a dream you kind of remember it all but then it just slips away."" Borgos added.

"I don't remember much either but I remember the crusty bastard that gave me this." Shugesh said pointing at a shallow cut on his cheek.

"Bardock says he remembers everything." Fasha said remembering a past conversation.

"Don't make me laugh Fasha, Bardock may remember every second of every battle but he remembers nothing of his personal life, allow me to demonstrate." Tora said turning around, "Bardock do you remember what day your son was born?"

"Nah I thought that was a long time ago." He responded.

"It was not you lazy bum, yesterday come one you need to go see the little tike." Fasha said scolding him.

"Why should I…-." Bardock said getting up.

A sudden movement behind them caught their attention, "I wish you baboons could read minds so you could have heard the thoughts of my troops as you slaughtered them." A Kanassan survivor exclaimed rising out of some rubble.

He charged towards the shocked saiyans. Bardock recovering from his shock the quickest met the kanassan mid charge. When the kanassan got within three feet he disappeared, appearing behind Bardock stabbing him with a five finger strike. Bardock retaliated with a backhand but the creature used surprising agility ducking under the attack. Bardock was faster smashing his elbow into his opponent's kidney sending the fish like humanoid flying. The rest of the team sprang into action, Tora appeared behind the survivor delivering a hammer blow. Shugesh appeared under the descending creature and fired an energy wave into his chest.

The last kanassan landed on the ground in a heap. The saiyans surrounded him, snarls adorning all of their faces.

"I…I've-I've seen it…I've seen the horror of your end just as my people and I have seen our own." He said before laughing manically.

His laugh was cut off by a clump of blood invading his throat. He opened his mouth to talk again but he was enveloped by a large energy wave. Bardock put his smoking hand down back to his side, he rubbed the back of his neck as a sharp pain shot through the base of his neck.

"Let's get off this dump." He said walking away.

His team silently followed, it didn't take long to make their way through the decimated town. Getting into their battle pods they discussed their plans for their next assignment.

"So what's next o' fearless leader?" Tora asked jokingly.

"Is it going to be another suicide mission like this one?" Fasha asked.

"One of these days we're not going to be so lucky." Borgos told the.

"Well until that day comes we'll continue taking the missions I pick." Bardock growled before getting into his pod.

A few minutes later the five saiyan pods were off of the ground and into the atmosphere. Images of his family flashed through his head as he initiated his sleeping gas. His mate Gine, she was the gentlest saiyan ever, Raditz his first born, a born elite soldier and his mother's pride and joy. Now his newborn…a sudden darkness flooded his vision signifying the gas taking effect.

**X-x-X**

**(Unknown part of the north galaxy)**

The tyrant known as Frieza sat upon his "throne" contemplating his next move. As of late his father had been trying to expand their territory into the east galaxy. If they could take over the east galaxy then the north would be his to rule.

"Pardon me lord Frieza sir, interesting news planet Kanassa has been occupied as of last night." His right hand man Zarbon said arriving and interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh?" He asked a bit absent mindedly.

"Yes sire, the kanassan have been eradicated the planet is yours." He informed him.

"Kanassa, that job has been in the pool for months I thought we were going to have to handle that one ourselves." Dodoria, Frieza's other general stated in slight shock.

"No a squad of saiyans took it." Zarbon told them.

"Saiyans…?" Frieza said in deep thought.

"Wow their elite teams are becoming comparable to our own." Dodoria exclaimed.

"Actually it was a squad of their low level soldiers." Zarbon corrected him.

"Bah, no low levels could take Kanassa, no these are standouts the saiyans are quickly becoming our best fighters am I right?" Dodoria asked.

"Yes Dodoria, without a doubt they're much stronger now. It's amazing in a small group on a full moon they're hard to beat." Zarbon added.

"Ha, what are you scared of them Zarbon?" Dodoria teased Zarbon.

"No certainly not I'm just saying we need to keep an eye on them that is all, like this Bardock who led the assault on the Kanassans. What if he and his crew teamed up with young Vegeta and a handful of other great warriors how would you like to tangle with that bunch on a full moon Dodoria?" Zarbon shot back.

A chuckle emitted from Frieza's throat, "Only a fool would welcome that scenario."

"Yes sire." Zarbon said agreeing with his master.

The sound of the door opening behind them alerted them to their new visitor. Standing in the doorway was a short kid with gravity defying black hair. The armor that he wore bore the symbol of the royal family of the saiyans. The young man was indeed Vegeta the prince of all saiyans.

"Prince Vegeta what do you think you're doing?" Zarbon asked as he and Dodoria move to apprehend the unwelcomed prince.

"Frieza didn't send for you kid, you know that no one sees lord Frieza unless he calls for them." Dodoria told him.

"Look I'm bored give me something challenging." Vegeta demanded.

"You little-." Zarbon began to say.

"Give him the hardest assignment you've got." Frieza said laughing.

"But lord Frieza-?" Zarbon warned.

"It's okay Zarbon, he hasn't learned how to control his passion but he it would do well if he learned some manners." Frieza responded, "And Vegeta do come back alive."

"I will sire thank you very much." Vegeta said performing a quick bow.

**X-x-X**

He could hear him, he could hear the sound of his infant son cry. Images began flooding his mind, his son being sent off to another world, a bleeding Tora. He was confused what did his son have to do with his best friend? More images of his son fighting enemies but he was different he wasn't acting like a saiyan.

He blinked a few times as the healing liquid drained from the pod he was in. In front of him were two very familiar faces, Planthor and Malaka. The two doctors that oversaw his healing process, many times they had told him he should slow down and taking safer missions because eventually he would get himself killed. Dying in battle was a death worthy for a saiyan so if that was his fate then so be it.

"I think it would be wise to take it easy Bardock." Planthor suggested.

"Well I'm not wise." Bardock replied.

"You're not?" Planthor asked.

"No." He answered.

"Oh I think you're wise, how else could you take on the assignments that you do and still be alive?" Planthor asked.

"I know how to fight that's all, it doesn't take a whole lot of brains to be a great fighter." Bardock said chuckling, "Which reminds me where's Tora I thought I heard him in here?"

"You and your team were ordered to go to planet meat by Frieza himself." Planthor informed the saiyan captain.

"What! Frieza so we're finally getting the recognition we deserve and those bums take off without me?" Bardock asked putting on his scouter.

Once his scouter was secured he took off down the hall much to the dismay of Planthor. As he ran down the hall the sound of his sons crying entered his ears once more. He stopped in front of a window and inside was his son.

"_At least he's real this time, he sure does have a set of lungs though."_

A sharp pain accompanied by the voice of the Kanassan interrupted his thoughts. Images of planet Vegeta being destroyed flooded his mind. Shaking it off Bardock turned his attention back towards his son.

"_Kakarot huh, you see them too somehow don't you?" _

Deciding to check his power level Bardock was slightly disappointed with the results. Kakarot had a power level of 2, he had hopes that Kakarot would be special. Getting what he came for he took off to join his team on planet meat.

**X-x-X**

**(Frieza's Ship)**

"My lord, Dodoria and his team have been dispatched to planet meat." Zarbon said walking up behind Frieza.

"Good let's see if these saiyans are really a threat." Frieza said as a malicious smile formed on his face.

"And what happens if they are not sire, you know this could be a rare case, I would hate for you to lose your best fighters because of paranoia?" Zarbon asked curiously.

"Paranoia?" Frieza exclaimed before smashing his tail into the face of his general, "I find that insulting, these monkeys are of no threat to me."

"My apologies sire, I was just thinking about what's best for your empire." Zarbon said bowing.

"You are dismissed." Frieza hissed.

Zarbon quickly left the presence of the changeling. Frieza gripped the sides of his seat leaving the imprint of his hands.

**X-x-X**

The air of planet meat was filled with the smell of blood. Bardock's nose twitched as the heavy scent of iron hit his nostrils. Among the destruction the bodies of the native meatians littered the ground. Bardock smirked as he eyed his squad's handiwork.

"Hmm looks like they ran right through this one." He activated his scouter searching for the energy signatures of his team.

"Still here, lazy bastards must still be celebrating." He said locking on to their signatures.

He rose into the air flying off to the location his scouter locked on to. As he flew through the air he looked at the destruction his friends caused and the bodies strewn throughout the rubble. He arrived at his destination and what he saw would haunt him the rest of his life. With wide eyes he slowly stepped towards his dead teammates.

"Fasha, Borgos."

A grunting sound to his left caught his attention. His best friend and second in command Tora lay dying. He quickly rushed to his side.

"Tora, buddy don't tell me you let these meat heads do this to you guys?" Bardock asked.

"Now you should know us better than that Bardock." Tora said chuckling, "It was Dodoria and his guys."

"Dodoria, what was he doing here?" Bardock asked in confusion.

"Frieza sent him here."

"Frieza but he sent us here." Bardock said.

"It was a setup, Frieza…he's afraid of us, he's afraid of you and what you might become." Tora said with his last breath.

A mixture of emotions entered his body, he was sad because he had lost his team and his oldest friend and he was angry at Frieza for being such a coward. As a saiyan he wasn't supposed to feel like this but he never was an ordinary saiyan. He sat his dead friend down taking his now blood soaked arm band and wearing it as a bandana. He snapped his head up as five men appeared on the horizon.

"I thought there was a stench in the air." Bardock said standing up.

"Bardock, we had a few laughs with your squad before you got here." Dodoria said taunting the lone saiyan.

Lost in his anger Bardock ignored all of his disadvantages. Bardock shot forward plunging his hand into the stomach of the alien with the elongated head. He wasted no time, he pulled out his hand covered in purple blood. He turned to his left shooting a ki ball incinerating the green skinned mercenary. He gathered energy in his hand once again shooting at Dodoria who titled his head dodging it.

"A little angry are we." Dodoria said smirking.

The two remaining members of Dodoria's hit squad created some space between them and the rage filled low class saiyan.

"He's pretty impressive we better out." A mercenary with a red bandana on his head warned.

"He's still a low level and we're elites." The pink alien screamed.

He exploded forward rushing Bardock. Surprised by his opponents sudden aggressiveness Bardock was unable to dodge the powerful punch. Taking advantage of his fellow planet trade organization member's attack the shorter bandana wearing alien delivered a devastating kick to the side of Bardock's head.

"Looks like you weren't a threat after all." Dodoria said walking up to the now restrained Bardock.

"Why was lord Frieza so worried about the saiyans if they produce weaklings like this?" The pink soldier asked punching Bardock in the kidney.

"Something about a super saiyan." Dodoria said delivering his own punch, "But this monkey proves lord Frieza is just paranoid."

For the new few minutes Dodoria used Bardock as his personal punching bag. Over and over again Dodoria smashed his meaty fists into the torso and face of Bardock. He smiled as his latest punch ended with his hand inside of Bardock's stomach. Bardock let out a low scream as Dodoria pulled his spiked arm out.

"Let's finish this and report back to lord Frieza." Dodoria told them.

A yellow light emitted from Dodoria's mouth as he charged up his signature attack. Bardock began to laugh, Dodoria closed his mouth cancelling out the attack.

"What's so funny you stupid ape, I'm about to end your worthless life." Dodoria asked getting a little irritated.

Using what little energy he had left Bardock locked his eyes on something behind Dodoria. The three PTO henchmen followed his eyes, Dodoria eyes widened as he the floating ball of energy. He turned back around to find fur sprouting out of Bardock's body.

"D-destroy that thing." Dodoria said pointing the false moon.

His crew members moved to execute their orders but they were crushed by the giant arms of the now fully transformed Bardock. Despite his shape Dodoria had above average speed, dodging the swings of the massive ape.

"H-how do you like me now?" Bardock boomed.

He was moving slower than usual his injuries transferred over to his transformation. He was losing a lot of blood from the hole in his stomach. He was starting to feel light headed and his vision was blurred, he needed to end this quickly.

"Where'd you go you coward?" Bardock asked smashing everything in his path.

Bardock stiffened, the image of Kakarot fighting a green man popped into his head.

"_No, no not right now._" He roared in his mind.

A sharp pain forced him back into the land of living. A sudden feeling of exhaustion overcame him, one look was all it took to realize he was going to die. His giant form lay amongst the same destruction his squad caused. A bout of maniacal laughter caught his attention, Dodoria floated next to his false moon.

"Game over." He said releasing a powerful beam of energy destroying the ball of energy, "Now it's your turn."

Bardock's giant body began shrinking until his normal body was left. He tried to move but the pain was too much, his body wasn't responding to his commands. He knew he was going to die and at least it was an honorable death. A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered the future of his newest son. He looked up to see the pink skinned monster floating above him.

"What are you smiling about ape, you're about to die." Dodoria said raising a ki covered hand.

"My son is going to kill you all."

"Delirious fool, I'll do you a favor and put you out of your misery." Dodoria said releasing his attack.

Time seemed to slow down, as the deadly wave of energy bared down on him his life flashed before his eyes. The moment his mother died and he was left alone in the world, when he met the brother and father he thought he never had. His beautiful wife Gine coming into his life and their two boys but none of that matter now. He gave one last smile as he was engulfed in Dodoria's attack.

"Ha and to think Lord Frieza thought you were a possible threat." Dodoria said before flying away.

Bardock lay motionless in the crater, his singed body twitched in pain. Death was tugging on his soul but his saiyan blood wouldn't let him give in. With a grunt of pain he flipped himself onto his stomach, the pain of being punctured by millions of small blades shot through his body with every movement. He had to get back to planet Vegeta and warn them. He spotted his team's ships on his way there and even if it took him all day he would get there.

It had taken him a little over an hour but he did it, he made it to the ship. His body was in ruins, as soon as he got into the ship it gave out. He was sure his spleen had ruptured, the blast had melted the first layer of skin off of his whole body and he still had the hole in his stomach. It wasn't long before the darkness that accompanied unconsciousness overcame him.

**X-x-X**

After two days of travel Bardock's ship entered the atmosphere of planet Vegeta. It wasn't long before it sat in the landing bay, the door of his ship opened revealing the bloody mess that was Bardock to residents of the landing bay.

"He's done it again, someone get Bardock to the med bay." One of the workers yelled.

"Idiot he needs to stay in a low levels place." A bypassing saiyan sneered.

"I bet he could give you a run for your money." Another teased.

A few minutes later two saiyans dressed in white lab coats came and carried Bardock to the medical bay.

"He never learns does he?" Malaka said shaking his head.

"He's a saiyan what do you expect, go ahead and put him in the pod." Planthor instructed the saiyan helpers.

They put him in the healing tank and with nothing left to do they were dismissed. Planthor shook his head as he stood in front of his favorite saiyan. Over the years he had treated Bardock more than any other saiyan in his life. He had come to learn Bardock wasn't your average saiyan and not just in terms of power. Although he was rough around the edges Bardock genuinely cared for those closed to him.

"Bardock you need to stop being a fool, you have a family to take care of." Planthor told the unconscious saiyan, "You may not think so but young Kakarot is destined to be something special."

"Planthor the child has a power level of 2 do you really think he could be something big, he's a low class?" Malaka asked his long time co-worker.

"Just because he's a low class doesn't mean he can't amount to anything, look at Bardock." Planthor reminded him.

"Bardock's a special case…he wasn't born a low class certain circumstances led him to that rank." Malaka said looking down a computer screen.

"Let's check Kakarot again his power may have spiked." Planthor suggested.

He and Malaka walked over to the baby with scouters on. Planthor activated his scouter and symbols appeared on the small lens. Finally numbers appeared, the two scientist gasped at the result. Malaka opened his mouth to talk but a beeping noise signaling the opening of a healing pod stopped him.

He opened his eyes after what seemed like hours. He could hear voices outside of his healing pod. The green healing liquid began emptying from his tank. He quickly stepped out of the pod moving to find his clothes and armor.

"Bardock what are you doing, you need to rest." Malaka suggested to Bardock.

"You just recovered from a near death experience you need to let your body rest." Planthor exclaimed grabbing at Bardock.

"Get off I need to go warn the king." Bardock said running off.

"Warn the king about what?" Planthor asked, worry written on his face.

Bardock didn't answer he was focused on getting to the throne room. The faces of his squad flashed through his head, the pain was still fresh but he had to stay strong. His saiyan genes made it easy to suppress his emotions. He reached the outside of the medical, his aura exploded around as he took flight.

As he flew through the air he could feel the power coursing through him. In a different situation he would have smiled and celebrated his new power but the survival of his people was more important than his ego. After ten minutes of flying he had finally made it to the palace. Two guards stood in front of the doors.

"What's a low class like doing at the palace?" One of the guards snidely asked.

He received a fist to the stomach as a response. The other guard moved to take Bardock out but Bardock's elbow had already smashed into his head rendering unconscious. Speeding through the doors and moving to the throne room. Sitting on his throne was King Vegeta and next to him stood his right hand man Zorn.

"Little brother, it's quite a surprise to see you here." Zorn said looking at Bardock questionably.

Bardock growled, "Your father made sure that I know I wasn't his son."

"Father's choices are his own-."

"Enough of your family squabbles, brother or not he just barged into my throne room unannounced." Vegeta said as his hand pulsed with purple energy, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him now."

"Frieza is going to destroy the planet." Bardock stated as if it was everyday news.

Bardock eyed the king waiting for his reaction. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw the king shift uncomfortably. The room remained in silence but not for long. Laughter soon erupted from the king and his soldiers followed suit. Bardock stood in silence as he was made of mockery of. The laughter was cut short by the arrival of the last person Bardock wanted to see.

"Bardock?" A voice laced with venom said from behind him, "You dare show your face in the royal palace?"

Bardock turned around and hate instantly filled his eyes, the bloodlust that came with being a saiyan grew exponentially as he came face to face with his father. Daikon, the man who ruined his life and pretended like he never existed. Bardock's knuckles turned white as he dug his fingernails into his palm. It took all of his willpower not to send the man into oblivion. His long black spikey hair cascaded down to his shoulders, an old battle scar sat on atop his right eye.

"I'll do what I want old man." Bardock replied through his gritted teeth.

"Old man, let's see if a low class like you can handle this old man." Daikon said flaring his power.

Bardock was only able to take a step forward before his brother was in between the two of them. He wore hard look on his face as he swiveled his head between the two.

"You two will not embarrass our family because of old memories." He told them.

Zorn had always been the favorite of Daikon, born with an elite power level and now the right hand man to the king. He made Daikon proud while Bardock was born with an elite power level he was the son of one of his many sexual encounters. He wouldn't let his family's name be tarnished so he denied Bardock any chance of having a real family.

Bardock finally took the time to take in his surroundings, behind Daikon stood about forty saiyan warriors. They had to be elites his "father" was a high ranking general he wouldn't have anything but elites in his unit.

"What's with all the soldiers?" He asked momentarily forgetting his hatred of the man.

"That's none of your business low class." Daikon spat.

"You're lucky I have things to do or you would be dead right now." King Vegeta said walking passed Bardock.

All eyes fell on Bardock as he clutched his head before falling to the ground. The king smirked as he stepped passed Bardock.

"It seems the little low class hasn't healed from his injuries."

The king was almost out of the door when Bardock stood back up. He wore a blank face as he took a few steps before a couple of elite soldiers blocked his path.

"You wouldn't be on your way to go save the prince would you?" Bardock asked in a mocking tone.

The king stopped mid-step before turning to face Bardock. A mixture of anger and surprise riddled his face. He seemed to be trying to his best to hide his emotions but it wasn't working too well.

"And where did you get that information?" He asked barely containing his anger.

The room became silent as Bardock thought about his options. On one hand he could tell them about his mission on Kanassa or he could and make something up. Either way he was liable to be attacked by the king and his elite soldiers.

"I would tell you but you wouldn't believe me." Bardock answered.

"Well humor me and we'll see what happens…or else." He threatened as his hand began glowing with purple energy once again.

Bardock gritted his teeth. He did not take well to being threatened repeatedly. But he was no fool either, even with his newfound power he was no match for the king let alone him and his soldiers.

"On my last mission to planet Kanassa I was attacked by the races lone survivor and before he died he said he had given me the ability to see the future." Bardock answered recapping his last mission.

The room became deathly silent as Bardock waited to be ridiculed again. Surprisingly after a few minutes the room was still quiet.

"Hmm I've heard crazier things but then again why should I believe you?" King Vegeta asked breaking the silence.

"You can believe me and we all can survive or you can ignore me and we all die." Bardock answered.

A beeping sound filled the room as someone had received a message on their scouter. Zorn leaned towards the king whispering something in his ear.

"Well if what you're saying is true then we have run out of time." King Vegeta said in a deep voice. "Frieza's ship has been spotted nearing our planet."

"Well if our end is near then let's me it head on." Bardock said as the saiyan fighting spirit kicked in.

Initially he was met with silence but a hand on his shoulder got his attention. Bardock turned around seeing his brother with a determined look on his face.

"We've never really acted like brothers but in the end we're blood and if you're going to face that tyrant I'm with you."

Bardock gave a brief smirk. He could care less about his brother's speech but at least he knew he wasn't a coward like the rest of them. As the two began to make their way out of the door Zorn was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Father let go of my wrist." Zorn asked calmly.

"If you leave with that trash then don't expect to be welcomed back with open arms." He told his eldest son with a voice full of anger.

"I am no child, I am a saiyan elite I don't need-." Zorn said yanking his arm away before being interrupted.

"Silence!" The King shouted. "We will go to the landing bay and wait for Frieza there."

"But my king why change our plan what about our plan to go save prince Vegeta?" A soldier asked.

A beam of purple energy zoomed through the air and into the soldier's chest. No one batted an eye as the soldier fell to the ground as blood gushed from the fresh smoking hole in his chest.

"Now does anyone else want to question my orders?" The King asked in a dangerously low tone.

He received silence as an answer. His cape flapped as he swiftly turned leaving the throne room. Daikon was next and his soldiers followed in tight formation. Bardock gave his brother one last look before walking out himself.

Bardock soared through the air bypassing many of the other saiyan warriors on their way to the landing area. Soon he was flying side by side with the king.

"So you knew Frieza was coming to destroy us?" He asked.

The king gave him a nonchalant looking before speaking, "Yes I've had my suspicions for years now and I've been trying to figure out ways to get out of this exact situation."

"So what's the plan?" Bardock asked.

"If our entire race wasn't in danger of becoming extinct then I would have slain you long ago but to answer your question we see what's going on and act from there." King Vegeta answered keeping his head forward.

It wasn't long before the two made it to their designation. Soon the other soldiers made there and the docking bay was soon filled with some of the strongest saiyan warriors.

A mixture of emotions could be seen on the faces of the present warriors as a large PTO spaceship appeared just outside the atmosphere of planet Vegeta.

**X-x-X**

**(Inside The Ship)**

"Lord Frieza I'm glad we're getting rid of these savages." Dodoria said from his spot on the left of Frieza.

"Open the hatch." Frieza demanded as his began to float upwards.

The large transparent hatch began to slide backwards allowing Frieza to rise into space in his floating throne. A devious smile appeared on his face as he held his index finger up. A small ball of orange energy with small specks of black appeared in front of his finger. It went from the size of a pebble to the size of a boulder in less than ten seconds. Frieza smiled as he was about to launch his attack.

"Lord Frieza?" One of his soldiers yelled from inside the ship.

Frieza turned a vicious glare towards the soldier, "What is it?"

The birdlike alien cowered under the glare, "Uh…I…uh…Lord Cooler said to quit acting on your personal fears and get back to Cold planet 23."

Frieza looked a bit paranoid as he canceled his attack. He looked around before floating back down into his ship.

"_How could my insect of a brother possibly know what I'm doing…I guess these monkeys will have to wait." _Frieza thought to himself.

"My lord what are we going to do about the saiyans?" Zarbon questioned.

"We'll deal with that problem another day, right now we need to get to my father's planet." Frieza answered.

**X-x-X**

The saiyans let out an unfamiliar sigh of relief. Although they were a warrior race and lived to fight they weren't stupid. Fighting a losing battle such as the one against Frieza would be instant suicide. King Vegeta turned to all the saiyans.

"I want everybody in front of the palace in no less than an hour!" He commanded before flying away.

No one moved for a few seconds, "You heard the king, everybody get to the royal palace and spread the word." Zorn said backing his king up.

Everybody soon flew off either to go to the palace or let everybody else know what was going on. Bardock stood alone on the docking bay still staring out into space. Something streaking across the sky caught his attention. Somehow he knew it was Kakarot, they had a special connection he could feel his son's emotions.

"_Don't worry Kakarot you won't be alone for much longer." _Bardock thought to himself.

He turned taking off going to get his wife and go to the meeting at the palace.

**X-x-X**

Most of the saiyan population was standing in front of the royal palace waiting to be addressed by their king. Bardock and his mate Gine were near the front right under the balcony where the king would be standing.

"Bardock what's this all about?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Just watch and see." He told her.

At that moment whatever idle conversations that were going on ceased. All eyes were on the king, his dark eyes boring into the crowd. On his right stood the queen Celari, her beauty was not what you would think of a warrior queen. Her long black hair cascaded down her back in a tight braid and her green eyes shone in the moonlight. She was not to be underestimated because of her pristine look in fact she was one of the most ruthless warriors on the planet.

"For years…for years we have been used as lowly attack dogs but not anymore. We will no longer cater to the coward we know as Frieza. Today a suspicion many of us had was confirmed. The monster that we work for attempted to destroy our planet and us along with it." The king announced surprising his fellow saiyans.

"But won't he come after us if we stop working for him?" A voice from the crowd asked.

The king sighed, "As I said for years we have had suspicions of our future with Frieza and with that being said I set a plan into motion. A year ago I sent out scout ships to search for suitable planets."

"What, so we're running from the likes of a coward like Frieza? We are saiyans we stand and fight." A random saiyan yelled.

Others seemed to share his opinion as a roar of agreement resounded throughout the courtyard. Bardock look in disgust at his fellow saiyans. They would all rather condemn themselves than live to fight another day. Little did he know their ancient predecessors shared the same feeling as they looked down on them.

"Silence!" The King's voice boomed through the PA system. "You fools, do you not see it…we have grown weak during our employment of Frieza. We have become complacent, becoming use to destroying insects when in fact we are the insects. We will go to our new planet and prepare…prepare for war. We will no longer be the pets but the masters, now go home and gather your things and be at the docking area."

The king turned sharply walking back into the palace. The saiyan population immediately followed their king's orders and took off home. Bardock and Gine began lifting off the ground when a hand wrapped around his wrist. He turned to see his brother looking at him.

"What do you want?" Bardock asked him.

"The king asked for your presence." He answered.

Bardock looked towards his wife, "Go home I'll be there soon."

She reluctantly nodded before flying off towards her home. Bardock turned back towards his brother who had begun walking into the palace.

Once again he was in the throne room. This time the king didn't have such a condescending look on his face. His dark eyes met with Bardock's own and it stayed that way for a minute or so.

"Normally I would have killed you for your disrespect but today you saved the lives of millions including my wife." The king told him gesturing to his beautiful wife sitting on her throne next to him.

Bardock remained silently, he could care less about the king's threats and gratitude. He didn't warn him to get thanks, he warned him to ensure Frieza didn't get away with genocide.

"But I didn't ask you here to thank you, I want you to do something for me." He said revealing his true intentions.

"And what might that be?" Bardock asked crossing his arms.

"I need you to go protect a very important man." He stood up.

"Who is this man and what am I protecting him from?" Bardock questioned.

"His name Pota and he's one of our top scientist and he's off planet." The king told him.

"You didn't answer the whole question." He said with hardened eyes.

The king mumbled something about insolent low class trash, "While he does have quite the brilliant mind his body is weak and he's a disgrace. His power level is only a mere 200 and it can never go higher than that."

"Why do I sense that this is personal?" Bardock asked in a snarky tone.

"Know your place low class, I will forget all previous events and destroy you here and now." Vegeta Threatened.

"Whatever where am I going?" He asked.

"To a small planet called earth." He said catching Bardock's attention. "And you won't be going alone these three will be going with you."

From the door to the right of the king appeared three saiyan warriors. The first was a giant, standing at least six and a half feet tall. Unlike most saiyans he didn't have spiky hair instead it hung loosely against his head. According to his scouter his power level was 8,500.

The next one was a petite woman of average height. Her brown hair was pushed to one side of her face. She was quite the sight but by her power level which was 9,000 she wasn't to be taken lightly. The man next to her had an odd hair style, his hair was spiked forward. His power level sat at 8,700 just a little bit above the other male.

"I am Aspera, that's Brolo and that's Cress." The female said pointing at the taller and shorter saiyans respectively.

"Well let's go I don't like to wait." Bardock said walking out of the door.

Aspera looked at the king with a distasteful look, "Deal with it, he's an important part in our war, dismissed." He told her.

She nodded and walked out of the door followed by her to teammates. By the time they got outside Bardock had already taken to the air. They quickly followed suit and caught up with him. It wasn't long before they dropped to the ground at Bardock's home.

"What are we doing here?" Aspera questioned Bardock.

"I have someone to pick up." He said walking into his house.

"No one said anything about picking someone else up." Brolo said speaking up.

"I'm sure whoever it is won't be a hindrance, according to our info earthlings won't be a threat." Cress said in a higher voice than Brolo.

A few minutes later Bardock walked out with Gine. She had a medium sized bag slung across her body. The three elites looked her up and down before taking off to their original destination. Bardock and Gine weren't far behind.

The docking area seemed to busy. The workers were scrambling getting the ships ready for the massive launch. Bardock and his followers found their ships rather easily.

"The coordinates for earth were sent to your scouter." Aspera told Bardock before getting into her pod shaped ship.

**X-x-X**

Bardock stretched as he stepped out of his pod. The doors to the four other pods opened up revealing the other saiyans.

"That was quite the trip." Brolo said in his deep voice.

"We've been on longer trips than that." Cress told standing next to him.

"We don't have time to reminisce let's focus on our objective." Aspera said scanning the land in front of her with her scanner.

"You three can go find the target, my mate and I have some business to handle." Bardock told them.

"What business would you have on ear-?" Aspera began to ask but Bardock and Gine were already flying away.

The two saiyans flew through the air at breakneck speeds. Bardock was pleased to hear that he was being sent to earth. Although it was for a different reason, he could still get his son in the process.

"Bardy, you still haven't told me where we're going." Gine said worriedly.

Bardock huffed, "You know I don't like when you call me that."

She smiled, "Oh whatever mister big bad saiyan but you didn't answer my question."

"Fine…we're going to get Kakarot." He revealed.

Bardock was surprised when he received silence as an answer but it made sense when he found the spot next to him empty. He stopped his flight and looked back seeing Gine floating in mid-air with her hands over her mouth.

"Quit being so dramatic Gine." He said floating in front of her.

She launched herself forward wrapping her arms around Bardock's neck. Bardock could feel the warmth of her tears as the fell against his shoulder. He sighed before hugging her back, he wasn't soft or anything but he would anything to keep her happy.

"Come on we have to go." He said pulling apart.

She nodded wiping her tears away, "How do you know where to go?"

"I have my ways, just follow me." Bardock said as he flied away.

Gine quickly followed her mate. She admired the scenery, earth was beautiful. Back on Vegeta there wasn't many vibrant things. Earth had a multitude of colors and many things that caught her eye. She was pushed out of her thoughts as she bumped into something hard.

"Bardy why did you stop?" She asked.

Bardock remained silent and began to descend. Gine followed her mate's movements with her eyes. Her eyes landed on a small house or more like a hut. Bardock began walking towards it, she quickly joined him on the ground. He knocked on the door, a few seconds later a small man opened the door with a baby on his hip.

Gine's eyes widened as she saw the baby. Faster than Bardock or the old man could react Gine shot forward pushing the man away and taking the baby in one swift movement. The old man flew into the wall behind him rendering him unconscious.

"Was that really necessary?" Bardock asked.

Gine didn't say a word she just looked her baby in the eyes. It seemed he missed his mom just as much as she missed him. He put his head on her shoulder and kept it there.

An hour later the old man began to stir. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"What's your name old man?" Bardock asked in a cold tone.

The old man looked around the room taking in his surroundings. He was in his house on his couch and his wall was cracked. In front of him sat two adults, a man and a woman and the women had baby Goku with her.

"My name is Gohan, what are you doing with Goku?" Gohan asked.

"Goku, who is that?" Gine asked.

"He's talking about Kakarot." Bardock told Gine. "And he's our son."

Gohan looked between Goku and the older man. He could now see the strong resemblance of the two. Goku was a carbon copy of the man besides the scar on his face. He even had the same fuzzy brown tail.

"If you're the child's parents why was he left alone?" Gohan asked.

Gohan had a slightly angry look on his face. It was rare for him to get angry but a case like this called for such a thing. Who left their baby all alone for three months and comes to get them like nothing happened.

"My mate Gine will explain everything I have to go." Bardock said turning to walk out.

"Bardock, where are you going?" Gine said grabbing his arm.

"I'm going to complete my mission. You stay here with Kakarot and the old man." He said walking out.

He lifted off the ground and into the air. He clicked his scouter searching for the large power levels of the saiyans he arrived with. His face contorted into disgust as he picked up the power levels the natives. He had yet to get anything above ten. If he hadn't seen it himself he would have never thought these earthlings would amount to anything.

Three large power levels popped up on his scouter. He locked in the coordinates before flying off. His journey wasn't long. He arrived at a large town, the buildings weren't that different from the ones on planet Vegeta but the feeling that it gave was a different story. There were all kinds of people walking around in vibrant colors, idle chatter and the city was just alive. He stopped his sightseeing and made it to the building where the power levels were.

"So the legendary Bardock finally decided to show himself." Cress teased as Bardock walked in.

Bardock gave him an indifferent look, "So where's the man we're supposed to be protecting?"

Brolo silently pointed to his right. Bardock heard footsteps he turned his head seeing Aspera and an unfamiliar but familiar face.

"This is Pota, brother to the king." Aspera said introducing him.

It all made sense now, the personal tone the king used and why the man seemed so familiar. He had the same dark brown hair as the king and the widows' peak. Although he seemed a lot less dangerous, the white doctor's coat didn't help.

"You must be this Bardock I'm hearing so much about. My brother seems to hate you." He said with anger in his eyes. "And that makes you okay with me, I hate that bastard too."

"Why are you here on earth?" Bardock asked getting straight to the point.

"Follow me, you three can stay here and guard the door or something." Pota told them.

Bardock followed the man down a glass corridor. Outside of the glass was a garden of some sort. Weird for a saiyan but from the looks of it Pota wasn't your average saiyan.

"So what did you do to get on my brother's bad side?" Pota asked.

"I'm a low class and that's all he needs to look down on me." Bardock told him.

"He did always act like he was better than everyone else." Pota said, bitterness filling his voice.

As Bardock listened to the man he realized he wasn't much of a saiyan anymore. The way he carried himself wasn't that of a warrior but of a regular man. He didn't have the look in his eyes that every saiyan had. His voice although deep and raspy was not what you would expect of a saiyan.

"How long have you been here?" Bardock asked getting off topic again.

"Let's see…I was exiled three four years ago, so I've been here for three years." Pota answered.

"What? Exiled? The king, your brother said he sent you here as part of his plan." Bardock said in confusion.

Pota chuckled, "My brother likes to justify his wrong doings, and he exiled me after I failed to purge a planet."

Bardock opened his mouth to ask another question but a small blur crashed into him. He looked down and saw a small child beginning to cry. Pota walked over and picked the child up.

"I told you the men in our family don't cry cut it out boy." Pota scolded the child.

The young boy tried to force himself to stop crying. He wiped away his tears and looked at Bardock twisting his head to the side.

"Daddy who is that man and what is he doing here?" The boy asked.

"That is Bardock and he's here to protect us, now go run along Ken." Pota told the boy.

Bardock's mind was everywhere, he didn't see any of this coming. When he had his visions there was no other saiyans besides Vegeta and the kids on earth. Something changed the future he hoped it was for the best.

"Let's talk." Pota said breaking Bardock out of his thoughts.

He ushered Bardock to sit down next to him.

"So your Brother exiled you here and now you live amongst the humans." Bardock stated trying to get his facts straight.

"He exiled me but not here, I found this place after living on a desolate rock after a few months." Pota corrected.

"So how did he know you were here?"

"Although I'm not much of saiyan warrior I still kept my scouter and that's how he found me…the little bastard still keeps tabs on me."

Pota picked up a bottled and poured some kind of brown liquid into a glass cup. He drank it and scrunched his face up afterwards.

"There's still one thing I don't know." Bardock said looking Pota in the eye. "Why did your brother send four of the strongest saiyans to a weak planet like this?"

"Well I've made quite the life for myself here, I have a family and a business." He said leaning closer. "I used the blueprints for the planet trade organization's armor and applied it to what they call bulletproof vest here on earth and made a fortune and now some people who call themselves the red ribbon army are after me and my designs."

"Honey I need to go get some things can you keep an eye on Ken and Kali?" A woman with light brown skin and jet black haired and a baby in her arms asked appearing in the doorway.

"Of course I can." Pota responded.

The woman walked over and placed the baby girl in her father's arms. Pota smiled as he looked down at the little girl.

"Excuse my manners, Bardock this is my wife Sarah and this beautiful girl is Kali." Pota said introducing his family.

"How old is she?" Bardock asked looking at the baby.

"She just turned five months the other day." Sarah answered. "I have to go, see you later sweetie."

She kissed her husband and daughter goodbye before walking out of the door.

"What information can you give me on this red ribbon army?" Bardock asked.

"Nothing really, they just appear every once in a while and threaten me. I may be weak in saiyan standards but on earth my power is more than enough." He told him.

"Well I'm going to go see if I can find these guys." Bardock said standing up.

"Look for a cluster of above average power levels." Pota advised.

Bardock nodded before walking back to the entrance. He walked into the lobby finding the three elite saiyans standing at the door. A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he found the fact that the trio took Pota's insult literally. He gave them a brief glance shaking his head as he walked passed them.

Brolo and Cress looked to Aspera for an answer but she was as perplexed as them. She gave them a shrug and they just went back to guarding the door. Bardock leapt into the sky floating high. As he looked down he could see people pointing at him.

"I forgot these earthlings aren't used to people flying around." He said to himself.

He took off back towards Mt. Paozu he had to check on his family first. He knew Gohan was a good man but Gine didn't know that and he was pretty sure she was uncomfortable. It didn't take long to get there since he knew where he was going. He walked into the small house finding Gine asleep on the small couch and Gohan sitting in a chair rocking Kakarot to sleep.

"So you're back, it seems we have a lot to talk about." Gohan said getting up and laying Kakarot next to his mom.

He brushed passed Bardock walking back outside. Bardock followed the older man, he stopped just in front of the trees. He had his back facing Bardock with his hands behind his back.

"So what are your plans?" He asked.

"I'm going to keep my family here and raise my son to be the warrior he's destined to be." Bardock told him.

"Destined? You speak as if his life is already planned out." Gohan stated turning around.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Bardock said in a low voice.

"Try me you know an old man like me has seen many strange things." Gohan told him.

Bardock nodded, he knew that the old man had his own adventures as a young man.

"I was given a curse by an enemy and it allows me to see the future." He said in his usual stern tone.

"And you've seen Go…I mean Kakarot's future?" Gohan asked.

"I have although it may change." Bardock answered.

The powerful saiyan began thinking to himself, he hadn't had a vision since he was on Vegeta and many things had happened differently. Kakarot's future couldn't be the same as he saw before with so many changes. He sighed as his mind was flooded with different scenarios. He only hoped his son grew into a great man like Goku was.

"Bardock, are you okay?" Gohan asked breaking his train of his thought.

Bardock shook his head, "I'm fine, I have to go again, watch over my family until I get back."

Bardock flew away to begin his search for the red ribbon army. He knew his mate and son were in good hands. There weren't many people on the planet that could fight Gohan and win. He could fulfill his mission and get back to his family.

**Well here it is I hope you all like it. I've always wanted to write a DBZ story but the fear of messing up power levels always kept me from doing it. I wrote a previous DBZ story but like a few people told me I rushed it and lost interest in it. This story will have some of the same content in it but as this first chapter is way longer than that story that's not saying much. I know some of you will think that this story belongs in the Dragonball category but it won't stay in this time period for too much longer I just need to set a few things up and boom we'll be in the DBZ time period. **

**P.S tell me if you want a power level chart at the end of chapters or not, See Ya. **


	2. Red Ribbon no more

**DBZ Story **

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters except the ones I created and no money is being made off of this it's just a hobby.

Bardock had been searching for the Red Ribbon Army for a couple hours with no success. He grunted in frustration as his scouter picked up more common power levels.

"Who knew these humans would be so hard to find?" He asked himself.

He decided to continue his search tomorrow. On his way back to Mt. Paozu he stopped at Pota's to check on him.

He arrived and surprisingly found the lobby empty. The three elite saiyans had finally decided to ease up. He walked back to the room Pota showed him before.

"Hello Bardock, back kind of soon aren't you?" Pota asked as he greeted Bardock, "But then again these three have been telling me about your power."

"No I couldn't even find them and what exactly did they tell you?" Bardock asked curiously.

"How your power rivals my big brothers, he must be cursing the old gods as we speak." Pota said with a smile on his face. "A low class rivaling the king in power, who would have thought?"

Bardock could see the three elites shift uncomfortably as Pota spoke so carelessly about their king.

"I don't know about being his rival in power." Bardock said trying to downplay his power.

"It's unbecoming of a saiyan to be so modest about power." Aspera said from her chair.

Bardock ignored her comment and turned his attention back to Pota, "I didn't come here to discuss how strong I am, I came here to check on you."

"With all due respect Bardock I may not compare to the likes of most saiyans but here on earth I am neigh untouchable." Pota said a little offended.

"Exactly you're not completely untouchable and I was sent here to make sure you were completely untouchable." Bardock shot back.

Before Pota could respond Brolo's deep voice cut in.

"Bardock where's the little lady you brought?" The giant asked receiving a pointed look from Bardock.

"That's my business not yours." Bardock told him.

"Maybe you should lighten up." Cress said stepping up to Bardock.

Aspera and Brolo followed suit standing on each side of cress. Bardock and the three elite continued their staring contest before Pota broke it up.

"There will be no fighting here this is my home, take it somewhere else." Pota said in a commanding tone.

Bardock smirked, he would have to put these saiyans in their place. But that would have to happen another time.

"Bardock." Pota said getting Bardock's attention, "There is something I need you to do."

"What is it?" Bardock asked folding his arms.

"You three go guard the door again." Pota said waving the three guards off.

A sneer appeared on the face of Cress, "Why should we listen to a weakling like you?"

Before Pota could respond Cress received a swift punch to the gut courtesy of Aspera.

"Fool, he is still the brother to the king." She said before leaving to guard the door.

Brolo obediently followed his captain and Cress gave on last glare before doing as he was told. Pota smirked, "Being the king's brother does have its perks."

Bardock just continued to stare at the man in front of him. For the most part he acted nothing like a saiyan but there were times where he did. He looked the part but then the clothes he wore took away from his natural saiyan look. He would have to keep an eye on him, he was the king's brother after all.

"I need you to go check on what's left of my team." Pota told him.

"Your team, what do you mean your team?" Bardock asked genuinely confused.

"Yes I was sent here with three other saiyan scientist, one died and another one left. I used to keep in touch with the last remaining member but it's been a while since I've heard from him, Take this and find him." Pota said handing Bardock a small piece of paper.

"I'm not familiar with earth I don't know what this means." Bardock said looking at the paper.

Pota nodded in understanding. He turned around picking up a small phone. He began giving orders to whoever was on the other end. It wasn't long before he was facing Bardock again.

"There's a driver waiting out front, give him the paper and he will take you there." Pota said walking passed Bardock.

"Where are you going?" Bardock asked with irritation clear in his voice.

"I still have a business to run and don't worry I'm taking Vegeta's dogs with me." He answered smirking.

Bardock stood alone with the small piece of paper in his hand. He looked down at it one last time before going to meet the driver. He arrived outside spotting a man dressed in all black waiting next to what he recognized as a car.

"A-are you t-the man Mr. Pota told me about?" The driver nervously asked the heavily muscled warrior.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Bardock slapping the piece paper into the poor man's chest.

The driver began to wheeze as the air slowly made its way back into his lungs. Bardock poked his head out of the window.

"_Humans are so fragile."_ Bardock thought to himself. "Come on I didn't hit you that hard."

The driver nodded as he coughed. He eventually got into the car and drove off. Bardock eyed the outside world as they drove through the city, Central City according to the signs. It was different than what you would see on Vegeta but the biggest difference were the citizens. Humans were livelier, most saiyans didn't interact much besides on the battle field or in the mess hall.

"Uh sir we're here." The driver said getting Bardock's attention.

Bardock arrived at a small house just outside of the city.

"I'll be back soon." Bardock told the driver as he got out of the car.

The driver nodded before turning the car off. The powerful saiyan moved towards the house. He looked around taking in his surroundings. A scowl found its way on to his face as a nagging thought of something wrong crept to the front of his mind.

"_This doesn't feel right at all."_ Bardock thought to himself.

He froze as images of explosions flashed through his head. Quickly recovering from his brief physic episode Bardock turned on his scouter just to be safe. He scanned the area around him, many power levels appeared all around him. A glint of light in the distance amplified by the lens of his scouter caused him to shut that eye. With his open eye he witnessed his driver and the car exploded as the rocket collided with the car. He heard the futile screams of his driver.

His battle senses kicked in as soldiers started pouring in from every direction surrounding him.

"That was just a warning shot, now tell me who you are and what you're doing here." A man with jet black hair stated.

He appeared to be the leader of the present soldiers but he did look quite young.

I'm Bardock, who are you?" Bardock asked a little peeved at his current situation.

"I am Captain Copper of the red ribbon army." The man said, his voice full of pride.

Bardock smirked, "You weaklings just made my job easier."

Sensing the ill intent coming from the low class saiyan, the captain ordered his mean to fire.

Looking down at his chest as the bullets bounced off, he calmly wiped off his chest plate. He gave them a feral smile before disappearing. Not a second later screams began to fill the air.

Captain Copper stood frozen in fear. Every time Bardock appeared Copper's eyes were locked onto the swaying brown tail.

"_H-he's the s-same as that man." _ Copper thought, "Retreat!"

The remaining red ribbon forces attempted to flee. It proved to be in vain as Bardock used his superior power to wipe them out.

"Where's the family that lived here?" Bardock asked pointing at the house which was now littered with bullet holes.

Captain Copper continued his crab-like escape as Bardock stalked closer. Bardock's warrior personality caused him to frown at such a cowardice act.

"If you're going to die," Bardock said lifting him off the ground. "Then die like a man."

With a new resolve Copper began fighting back but to no avail. Fear once again gripped his heart as the saiyan in front of him gathered energy in the palm of his free hand.

"I asked you where the family was." Bardock said squeezing his captive's throat.

Captain Copper remained silent. Bardock grew tired of waiting, he released his attack. The beam of energy pierced the red ribbon captain's shoulder eliciting a scream.

"T-t-they're at our base in the northern mountains." Copper managed to get out in between heaves.

"Take me there." The scarred saiyan growled.

He received silence as an answer. He realized the captain had passed out from the pain. Bardock dropped the wounded soldier.

"You don't deserve a warrior's death, coward." Bardock said as he walked away.

He lifted off of the ground flying back towards Pota's place. He knew the location of the base but he didn't know how to get there.

As he took off he failed to notice the flashing red light in the palm of Captain Copper and the flying object above them.

**X-x-X**

The blaring sound of a siren grouped with a flashing red light equaled chaos. The secret base of the red ribbon army was in a state of red alert. In a last ditch effort to save face Captain Copper alerted his comrades of the impending doom.

"All officers level-3 and above please report to the commander's office at this time." A female voiced said through the intercom system.

Ten minutes later inside the commander's office were some of the most powerful men on earth. They were the highest ranking members of the red ribbon army and the harbingers of death. On the far right stood a dark skinned man, next to him was a man with blond hair and blue eyes, then there was a mountain of a man with green hair and lastly was an elderly man.

"Colonels Black and Blue and general brown, I'm glad you three could make it on such short notice." A tall man with blood red hair dressed in a tuxedo.

The elderly man cleared his throat making his presence known. The red haired commander frowned as he looked at the older man.

"Ah I suppose it's a pleasure to have you Dr. Gero." The commander said barely holding back his disdain for the man.

"The pleasure is all mine commander Red." Dr. Gero said with an equal amount of disdain.

The tension between the two didn't seem to affect the other men in the room. Since inception of the criminal organization the relationship between the commander and the head scientist had been strained. They both had lofty goals and in order to succeed they needed each other so they tolerated the presence of the other.

"I mean no disrespect commander but what's so important that you need all of us here?" Colonel Black questioned.

"It seems Pota has made his move." Commander Red answered.

Colonel Brown scoffed, "With what army, we've crushed his people countless times."

"And why would he attack now when we have his friend's family?" Colonel Black asked curiously.

"Tch…friends, Pota does not have any friends just pawns to sacrifice to get what he wants." The commander yelled losing his temper.

"What makes this attack so different from the others?" Dr. Gero asked.

"I'll show you." Red said picking up a remote pointing it towards the screen behind him.

The screen flickered to life. The monitor showed the encounter between Bardock and Captain Copper's forces. As the video came to an end the color of Red's face nearly matched his hair. The other men showed no type of reaction to the video.

"So what's the big deal, he took out little Copper's team by himself I can do that." Colonel Brown said, his voice heavily affected by his country accent.

"Idiot, did you not see what was behind him?" Dr. Gero asked in a harsh tone.

Colonel Brown took a closer look at Bardock. His eyes widened slightly as his eyes fell on the saiyan's tail.

"So he brought reinforcements from wherever he came from." Colonel Black stated.

"I haven't heard from you Colonel Blue, what do you think?" Red asked his most trusted soldier.

"I think-." He began to say when an explosion shook the building.

"Get to your stations," The commander ordered his soldiers. "And no matter what no one gets passed any of you."

While the other men including the commander ran off to their battle stations, Dr. Gero gingerly walked out of the office.

"Fools, such impatience will be their downfall." He said as he walked down the hallway.

**X-x-X**

"You little maggots think you can take me on." Bardock taunted as he watched more soldiers come towards him.

In the midst of punching a hole through a soldier Bardock looked behind him. Pota was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah forget it he can handle these weaklings." Bardock said snapping a soldier's neck.

Watching the saiyan tear through the foot soldiers was a sight to see, whether it be a pleasant one or a disturbing one was up to you. He moved with grace as he slammed his elbow into the top of a soldiers head liquefying his brain.

"You don't look so tough." A deep voice came from behind Bardock.

Bardock dropped the dead soldier in his hand before slowly turning to face the owner of the voice. A muscular man with blond hair cut into a crew cut.

"Another one of you captain guys?" Bardock questioned, "The other guy didn't do too well."

"I'm no captain you savage I am Colonel Blue, the strongest man in the world." Blue proclaimed ripping his shirt off revealing his muscular chest.

Bardock checked his scouter. He didn't seem impressed with the numbers that popped up.

"_Hmm…300, he's even stronger than Roshi and Gohan." _Bardock thought to himself. "You may be a god compared to the insects on this planet but where I come from there are children stronger than you."

"Stop with the lies you animal-." Colonel Blue's insult was cut short by a fist in his chest.

"Like I said I know children stronger than you." Bardock said before releasing his ki inside of the colonel's body.

Blue gave one last shocked look before his body exploded in a bright light. The light died down to reveal a very bloody Bardock. Chunks of the colonel slid down his armor, he flicked a small piece off of him.

"Bardock quit staring off into space and come on." Pota said flying passed Bardock.

Bardock spotted the huge box he was carrying. He quickly caught up with the weaker saiyan.

"What's in the box?" Bardock asked curiously.

"Something far above your intelligence, leave the science to me and you keep to the fighting." Pota said still looking forward. "Speaking of that could you please destroy that base and those runts once in for all."

"Wait what about your teammate and his family?" Bardock asked suddenly remembering his secondary mission.

Pota frowned, "They're safe and sound, I got them out while you were being a typical saiyan."

Bardock growled at the jab but let it be for his family's sake. Although Pota wasn't in his brother's good graces didn't mean he wouldn't retaliate if he killed him.

"Whatever they're your problem not mine." Bardock told him.

"You're right now can you get on with the destroying?" Pota asked gesturing towards the base.

Bardock stopped mid-flight and turned back towards the base. He gathered a massive amount of energy for his signature attack. A bluish-white energy covered his hand, it quickly grew in size, and soon it was bigger than his head.

"And to think this was for Frieza." He said before launching the attack at the mountains.

Pota watched with a malicious smile on his face as the attack made contact. The mountain collapsed on itself causing the base and the men in it to be buried. That sense of doom once again crept into Bardock's head. He had a feeling he couldn't trust Pota but then again he didn't trust him from the beginning. He was after all still a member of the royal family.

"Let's go I have something to show you." Pota told Bardock before speeding away.

Bardock followed pushing the dark feeling back into the depths of his mind. The trip back to Pota's was a short one. When they arrived things were eerily silent and the place was empty.

"Where did everyone go?" Bardock asked suspiciously.

"My wife and kids have gone out for the day and I sent Vegeta's dogs with them." Pota said as they walked to the back.

They arrived in the room where Bardock met Pota when they arrived on earth. Pota removed a picture from the wall and behind it was a hand scanner. He placed his hand on it and a piece of the wall slid to the side revealing a steel door. He picked up the giant case he took from the red ribbon base.

"Follow me." Pota told Bardock as he stepped through his secret door and into the darkness.

Bardock followed the royal saiyan, curious as to what he was going to see. Pota led him through what looked like the med bay on Vegeta. There were machines everywhere and healing pods.

"Wait right here and whatever you do don't leave this area." Pota told him with a serious look in his eye.

Bardock watched the other saiyan walk away. As soon as he felt Pota was out of range Bardock did what Pota told him not to do. Bardock didn't like being told what to do. As he stepped through the darkness, he could hear a faint scream. He didn't know if it was in his head or real but he continued to follow the scream. As he got closer the scream became louder and soon it was apparent that it was in his head but a reality.

He stopped in front of a door not unlike the one leading to the laboratory. A small amount of light shone in the darkness from under the door. Bardock crept closer and closer, he knew whatever or whoever was screaming was behind that door. He slowly opened the hatch to look inside. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"I told you not to leave that area." Pota's voice cut through the darkness.

"How long have you had them?" Bardock asked on edge.

"Longer than you've been here." Pota said in an uncharacteristically dark tone.

"Why did you kill your teammate?" Bardock asked as an image of the dead saiyan in the cell flashed through his head.

"He got in my way." Pota simply answered.

It all started coming together in Bardock's head. King Vegeta didn't come in contact with Pota by accident, Pota wanted to be found. But the big question was why?

"So what's your play, why did you let your brother find you?" Bardock questioned.

"Ah you're smarter than the average saiyan but I guess I can tell you since you're about to die." Pota said with a sadistic smile on his face.

Bardock flinched inwardly at the insane look on Pota's face. From day one he sensed something off about the man. He could never fully trust someone that was related to Vegeta and he didn't know why that was. Little did Bardock know that his distrust for the royal family could be traced back to their ancestors that roamed the saiyans original home planet.

"My brother never loved me…even as a newborn. When my little brother was born everyone was happy, father would get his powerful heir and mother would get someone her husband could accept." Pota said walking closer.

"That's quite the story, a little sappy for a saiyan though." Bardock joked.

"You laugh but the moment Vegeta laid eyes on me I knew things would change for me. I knew if I could get his approval then father would have no choice but to respect me. But that never happened, at every chance he got Vegeta embarrassed me. As we got older that need for approval turned into hate and one day I got tired of it and I failed a mission knowing the consequences." The royal saiyan said stopping in front of Bardock.

"I'm lost, what does any of this have to do with bringing me here?" Bardock asked.

"And here I thought you were smart." Pota said snorting. "I want to kill my brother and you're going to help me."

"Ha and why would I do that?" Bardock asked.

Pota began chuckling, he raised his head just enough so Bardock could see the crazed look in his eyes.

"I'm going to make you." Pota said before snapping his fingers.

From the shadows appeared Aspera, Cress and Brolo. On their heads was some kind of metal contraptions. They stood stiff on each side of him. Aspera stood to his right, Cress on his left and Brolo behind him.

"Is that what you took from that base? Is that the reason you needed saiyan warriors?" Bardock screamed.

"Correct, you see I could never kill my brother with condition and all but four elite level saiyans?" Pota said letting Bardock answer that himself.

"As much as I don't like Vegeta I won't let some silly sibling rivalry doom my people, OUR people!" Bardock told him.

"Our people, our people could care less about us. You have been scorned your whole life for being born to a woman who was unfortunate enough to be called a low class. Fight with me and we will rule the saiyans, they will be sorry they ever wronged us." Pota argued.

Bardock shook his head, "I will not be remembered as a traitor to my people and I will not put my family in danger."

Pota sighed as he shook his head, "Well I can't let you live, tear him apart."

Pota turned his back and began to walk away. As soon as Pota became unseen the three elite saiyans struck.

Bardock brought up his elbow blocking a kick from the giant Brolo. He grimaced as the kick stung his elbow. He didn't have any time before Cress upon him kicking him in the stomach. Bardock grunted as he hit the wall.

"Fighting you three at the same time is going to be tough." Bardock said wiping the blood from his mouth.

They remained silent continuing their attack. Aspera attacked for the first time delivering a powerful blow to Bardock's midsection. It didn't stop there she continued her onslaught landing blow after blow. Bardock was sent flying once again. This time he stood up with an angry look on his face

"Okay that's getting old, it's time to let loose." Bardock said smirking.

Power exploded from his body, the same blue-white aura from before surrounded him. The ground around him began to crumble.

"I can't afford to keep playing around." He said disappearing in a burst of speed.

He appeared behind Brolo with his fists raised. He brought his down his fists down in a hammer-like fashion smashing into Brolo's head. He disappeared appearing behind Cress sending a devastating kick to his back. He quickly moved his head to the left dodging a lightning fast punch from Aspera. He used his momentum to quickly turn and send his elbow into her side.

Aspera was sent flying. Bardock looked around at the damage the fight had caused. The walls had huge dents in them and the floor was ruined. With the three elite saiyans down for the moment Bardock turned his attention back towards the cell. He ripped the door off revealing a woman with blonde hair holding two infants, next to her was a rotting corpse.

"Are you alright?" Bardock asked the woman.

The woman flinched and held the two babies closer to her. Bardock saw her eyes fall on his tell as she visibly tensed up.

"Come on woman, I'm not like Pota I'm trying to help you." Bardock said reaching his hand out.

The woman didn't make a move. She just sat there looking at Bardock. Her babies seemed to be sleep as they made no noise.

"Look I'm going to leave this place and go somewhere safe, whether or not you and your babies come with me is up to you." Bardock said before turning to leave.

As he walked away he looked out the corner of his eye. He saw the woman get up and leave the cell. She took a while as she walked passed the corpse in the cell. Bardock smiled as saw the woman reach the outside world.

"_I'm getting soft, normally I would have left them to rot but I guess I'm not the same person as I used to be."_ Bardock thought himself.

Bardock could now hear the cries of the twins. In her right hand was a baby boy with the darkest black hair Bardock had ever seen and in her left hand was a baby girl with blonde hair. He assumed the boy took after his saiyan father and the girl after her mother.

"How are we going to get away from this place?" The woman asked speaking for the first time.

Bardock frowned, originally he had planned on flying but he couldn't fly with the children. They couldn't walk Mt. Paozu was too far away. He looked around, his eyes fell on a car in front of the building.

"Can you drive?" He asked the woman.

She nodded, "Yes I can but we don't have car."

"Sure we do, come on." Bardock said walking towards the aforementioned car.

He promptly ripped the driver door off. He stepped aside gesturing for the woman to get in. She quickly got in ready to get away from Pota. She looked down at the babies in her arms and then at the steering wheel with a troubled look.

"I can't and hold my babies." She told him.

"Hmm…give them to me I'll hold them until we get there." Bardock offered.

She looked at Bardock with a look of disapproval. Currently his armor was cracked, bruises adorned his face and blood splotches were littered all over his body.

"I won't hurt them, I am not a child killer." Bardock said, "_At least not anymore."_

Eventually she reluctantly handed them over to the saiyan. Her fear of being caught again and putting her children in danger was more than that of her distrust for Bardock after all he did save them. She quickly started the car pulling off.

"Uh where are we going?" She asked stopping.

"Just go that way." Bardock said pointing west towards the mountains.

Bardock looked down at the two children in his arms. They were saiyan half breeds, much like his possible grandsons Gohan and Goten. He did see that they didn't have tails.

"What happened to their tails?" Bardock asked.

"Hmm…no they never had a tail like their father." She answered getting sad at the mention of their father.

He wanted to know what happened to the saiyan, though he did have an idea but he saw that she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"How old are they?" He asked as they woke up.

Their eyes grew wide as they landed on the saiyan man. Bardock cringed as they began screaming as loud as they could. He had to suffer through the screaming until they reached the base of the mountain.

"We can fly from here." Bardock said as they stood staring into the forest.

"Fly, I don't think that's safe." She said unconsciously holding her children tighter.

"I'll fly slowly besides you don't want your children in that forest." Bardock told her.

Multiple howls pierced through the air proving Bardock's point. The babies resumed their crying as the howls reached their ears.

"They sure do cry a lot to be saiyan children." Bardock told her.

"Well Mr.-?" She began to say.

"Bardock." He told her.

"Well Mr. Bardock they are not saiyan children they are my babies, human." She argued.

"Yeah whatever, come on let's go I have to get back to my family." Bardock said picker her up.

"You have a family?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Yes, you'll meet them when we reach our destination." Bardock answered.

The rest of the trip was pretty much in silence with the occasional whine from the babies. The small hut that housed Bardock's family and Gohan was soon in sight. Bardock landed on the ground, he gently sat down the rescued woman and her children.

"Now you can-." Bardock began to say before a ki blast crashed into his face sending him flying into the forested area behind him.

**Aaaaannnnddd that's it, this chapter came to me pretty quickly. I hope you all like it, I know the fighting scenes weren't the best and I would really like some help on how to write them properly. They may have seemed short but you have to realize that Bardock is stronger than everyone on earth at the moment.**

**On to the next subject, I know the red ribbon army fell kind of easily but they will be coming back and stronger than ever. Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I had to or else the opening of the next chapter won't be as good. **

**Until next time my faithful readers, LKnight out.**


	3. Earth is my home now

Chapter 3

Bardock gathered himself as pulled himself from the hole he was in. He scowled as he flew back to the small hut. The scene he saw before him was not a favorable one. In front of him stood Pota, the elite trio and two other men who appeared to be saiyans without tails. On the ground behind Pota and his mindless warriors were Gine, Gohan and the woman he rescued.

"You're better than I thought Bardock." Pota said now dressed in battle armor.

"Where is my son?" Bardock asked balling his hands into a fist.

"Don't worry the children are safe and sound inside, I made sure to tuck them in tight." Pota told him. "You know they'll make great soldiers one day."

Bardock had enough. He shot forward aiming to kill Pota in a single blow. His charge was cut short by one of the tailless saiyans. He was joined by his fellow tailless comrade. Bardock frowned as he dodged the attacks of the two.

"So you lied about your other teammates too?" Bardock asked.

"Well not exactly I just switched their roles around. You found Beet, Broc did leave but I found him and Cabb has been my right hand since the beginning." Pota told him.

"You disgust me you coward, after I'm done with these clowns I'm going to rip you apart." Bardock said Kicking Cabb away.

His victory was short lived as the rest of the saiyans joined in on the battle. Bardock knew he was going have a hard time winning this fight. Every time he got the upper hand on one of them another came and flipped the favor back to their side.

He released a scream of frustration as he received another punch to the face. By now he was covered in bruises and his face bloodied. Energy was quickly leaving his body, Brolo and Broc came from behind him and put him in a half nelson. The remaining saiyans continued to rain down blows on him. Bardock's vision was beginning to blur. He tried his best to try and get loose but to no avail, his strength had left him.

"_Hmph, so this is how I die?" _Bardock asked himself. _"In one life I die trying to save my people and in another I die by my people."_

He chuckled at the irony catching the attention of Pota. The traitorous saiyan made his way over to Bardock.

"A coward like you wouldn't understand." Bardock said spitting blood on Pota's armor and then began to laugh again.

Anger filled Pota's eyes as he delivered a backhand to Bardock's face. The scarred saiyan didn't move a muscle as Pota's hand impacted against his jaw.

"You're too weak, I didn't even feel that." Bardock taunted.

Another wave of anger appeared on Pota's face. He raised his hand to hit Bardock once more but stopped mid-swing. He slowly turned to the unconscious people on the ground.

"Cabb if you would please bring those insects to me?" Pota asked his second-in-command.

Cabb wordlessly moved and picked up the female saiyan and the humans. He harshly dropped them in front of his leader.

"I may not be able to hurt you but them," He said pointing the unconscious people, "I am more than capable of bringing them pain."

"You will not touch them or I'll-." Bardock roared.

"Or what, you'll kill me?" Pota asked in a mocking tone.

Bardock remained silent. His dark eyes were filled with hatred and bloodlust as Pota picked up Gine. He looked her in the eyes before snapping his fingers. In an instant Aspera, Cress and Cabb were in front of him.

"I want you three to beat them within an inch of their lives." Pota told them. "And please do make it slow, I want Bardock to watch his loving mate die slowly."

Bardock moved to stop the three saiyans as they began to beat on their victims. His movements were stopped by a swift punch to the kidney from Brolo. Broc added a knee to the back sending him to the ground. He grunted as the two saiyans put all their weight on him trapping him.

Gine awoke with a terrible scream as Aspera's fists smashed into her bones. The other weren't faring so well either. The screams of the three filled the mountain side. Bardock watched hopelessly as his mate was being beaten and two innocent humans.

"_I can't die here, Gine, Gohan and that woman these people have done nothing!" _Bardock screamed in his head.

His began to remember all the hard times in his life.

"_Bardock you'll never amount to anything, you are not my son, low class." _The voice of his father said in his head.

The image of his mother on her deathbed appeared in his head. Despair, a feeling he hadn't felt since he was kid. He remembered her last words to him, the words that he lived by.

"_Don't let a foolish title dictate your life. Remember you are a descendant of the Oozaru. Don't let anyone or anything stop you from being you, now quit that crying, saiyans don't cry."_

As the words continued to play over and over a new feeling began to push the despair out of his body. A heat inside of Bardock sparked a new vigor. Bardock began to scream as a new reservoir of power began exploding from his body. A golden aura began to flicker around Bardock, his hair began to flicker gold and then back to black. The other occupants of the clearing stopped whatever they were doing and gawked at Bardock.

"W-what's happening to him?" Gohan asked barely able to see through his swollen eye.

"It can't be that's a bedtime story." Cabb said looking at Bardock.

Bardock gave one last feral scream. The power exuding from him sent the two saiyans holding him down flying. The golden aura toned down to a bleak yellow and his hair turned back to black with a red hue. As Bardock stood up in his new triumphant form his broken armor crumbled to the ground showing his slightly bulked body.

"What are you idiots waiting for, get him!" Pota ordered his goons.

The saiyans attacked, Cabb was the first to move. He charged Bardock with the intent to kill. Bardock made no move as Cabb got closer, suddenly Bardock's hand shot catching Cabb by the throat. Cabb smiled causing Bardock to tilt his head in confusion. Cabb looked down and Bardock followed his eyes, both of Cabb's hands were shining with green ki.

"**Obliteration Beam!"** He yelled releasing the blast.

The green ki energy enveloped Bardock completely. Cabb dropped to the ground with a victorious smirk on his face. He turned and looked at his leader.

"I told you it was just a bedtime stor-." Cabb managed to get out before a hand erupted from his chest.

Cabb looked down at the hand protruding from his chest. The hand held his heart, Bardock peeked from behind Cabb. He gave Pota an animalistic look before crushing the heart in his hand. He pulled his hand from the now dead saiyan's chest cavity.

"Such brutality, I haven't witnessed such a thing since the terror of king Piccolo." Gohan said watching the battle.

"I don't care how brutal he is those men deserve to die." The blonde woman said holding her broken arm.

Gohan slowly drug his body over to the unconscious Gine. She had gotten the worst beating, Aspera didn't hold much back.

Bardock looked over seeing his mate in dire condition. His pupil less eyes held a fire that wouldn't be extinguished until his bloodlust was sated. Everybody was still frozen after Cabb's ghastly death. Bardock took a look at the saiyans in front of him.

"Tell me…do they have any kind of choice in their actions?" Bardock asked speaking for the first time since his transformation.

"Not really, with the technology I was given it was simple." Pota said still confident of his victory.

Bardock mentally noted the given part but ignored it for now, "Why do you still sound so confident after I erased your right hand man from existence?"

"I had a feeling that you would be stronger than expected so my partner and I took some precautions." At that moment hundreds of white robots appeared from the mountain.

Bardock looked slightly amused. He vanished from sight appearing behind Brolo. Brolo didn't have a chance as Bardock elbowed him rendering him unconscious. He didn't waste any time knocking the other four saiyans out with well-placed punches.

"Gohan, can you move?" Bardock asked looking at the elderly man.

He nodded, "Yes I can move."

"Good get the children and get everyone out of here." Bardock told him.

"Where do I take them?" Gohan asked getting up.

"Take them to Roshi's." He answered.

Gohan nodded picking up Gine and helping the other woman up. They shuffled into the house to get the children.

"What makes you think I'm going to let them go?" Pota asked in a cocky tone.

"And what makes you think you can stop them?" Bardock shot back.

"Me and my army." A voice said coming up behind Pota.

Dr. Gero stepped up the hill and stood beside Pota. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the sight before him.

"I see the equipment I gave you worked out nicely," He said. "But it seems we'll have to make improvements with power augmenting."

Gohan and the women came back with the children. He stopped and looked at the androids around them. Gohan was not a man that feared much but he wasn't sure his old body could take anymore especially in his current condition.

Everyone tensed as Bardock fired a massive beam of ki to his right. The beam tore through the unfortunate androids in its way clearing a path for Gohan and co to escape. Gohan didn't need to be told he ushered them to go.

"Are you just going to let them go? Pota asked looking at the mad doctor.

"We must focus our forces on the biggest threat at the moment." He answered in a flat tone.

"You're right we can get them after we kill that disobedient trash." Pota said glaring at Bardock.

"I'll you two a head start before I start killing." Bardock said walking closer. _"Let's give this mercy thing a try."_

Dr. Gero seemed to be contemplating on taking that deal. He grabbed Pota by the arm as he began his early retreat. Pota snatched his arm out of the doctor's grip.

"What, are you afraid your own creations won't work?" Pota hissed.

"You foolish man, these are prototypes, of course they're going to fail we just don't know how fast now let's go." Dr. Gero said in a hushed tone.

Pota seemed to give in as he turned and made his way down the mountain side. Dr. Gero pushed a button on his wrist device and the massive army of androids descended upon the saiyan.

Bardock easily tore through the androids. He grabbed one ripping it in half. He smiled as their lasers bounced off of him.

"I have no time for this." Bardock said floating above the androids.

The androids below him continued firing their weapons at him. Some had bullets others had lasers or rockets. Bardock raised his hands above his head. A small ball of blue ki appeared in between his palms. He forcefully threw his hands down sending his attack below him destroying the army of androids

"Wait until Vegeta hears about this." Bardock said out loud.

Bardock stiffened as he felt all of his power leave him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he dropped to the ground below him. The yellow aura around him disappeared and he turned back to normal.

"Dammit I-I can't move." Bardock said as he fell into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

**O-x-O**

Bardock opened his eyes but he could see nothing but darkness. He moved his arms hitting nothing. He was in a void of darkness. He could not see and there was nothing to feel, truly a horrible nightmare.

A harsh voice cut through the darkness, "You're nothing but a killer."

Bardock was conflicted, the voice was right he was a killer. But he really didn't have a choice, he had known nothing but fighting his whole life. He was born into the saiyan-tuffle war and then he was inducted into the saiyan army when Vegeta made the deal with the PTO. But now he didn't kill for a living only to protect those he loved.

"I am not the same as I used to be!" Bardock said yelling into the darkness.

"A man who knows nothing but death cannot change, no matter how you put it Bardock your soul is doomed." The voice said.

The darkness began to latch on to Bardock pulling him deeper into the abyss. Bardock fought as hard as he could but the darkness was too strong. He tried to call upon the power from before. He searched the deepest corners of his mind but every time he got close to it and invisible wall stopped him. He stopped struggling as he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Bardock, can you hear me?" A voice called out in the darkness.

"_Gine, it's Gine I have to get back to her and Kakarot." _

Bardock remained still as he tried to break down the mental wall blocking him. He pushed hard but the wall wouldn't budge. More than half of his body was covered in darkness now.

"**No, nooooooooooooooooooo!" **Bardock screamed. He gave one last push with all of his power.

One small crack appeared in the wall. A yellow aura leaked out from behind the wall. The small tendril of energy seeped into Bardock's body. His muscles flexed and more cracks started to appear in the wall. More energy continued to leak out and add to Bardock's power.

"_Come on Bardy you're stronger than this, you can't leave us alone in the world." _He heard Gine say.

"I will not give in!" Bardock screamed as the wall collapsed.

He stood in the form he had previously taken. He held a grim look as he watched the darkness retreat back into his mind. Before he could move or say anything a bright light swallowed him.

"Bardy, I thought I lost you there for a second." Gine said as he opened his eyes.

He looked around checking his surroundings. He was in what looked like a bedroom. He sat up and saw the condition his mate was in. He reached out touching her swollen cheek. Anger once again filled his entire being. Gine sensing his anger attempted to calm him down.

"Don't worry Bardy I'm fine and so it Kakarot." She said looking down at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Let me hold my son." Bardock said momentarily forgetting about Pota and Dr. Gero.

Gine smiled as she handed her second born to her mate. Kakarot woke up as he landed in his father's arms. His dark eyes met his father's for the first time since he saw in the nursery on Vegeta. Kakarot reach his little chubby baby hands hitting his father in the face.

"Aha, I see you have the saiyan fighting spirit." Bardock said with a voice full of pride.

"I would watch out if I were you, he's stronger than we thought." Gine said with an uncharacteristic grin.

"What do you mean?" Bardock asked.

"The old man—master Roshi can sense power level and he said Kakarot's is higher than Gohan's." She answered with the same grin.

Pride filled Bardock as he looked down at his son, "It looks like we have another elite on our hands."

Bardock handed Kakarot back to his mother. He attempted to get out of bed but with every movement his muscles disagreed and gave out.

"Bardock you need to rest, quit being stubborn." Gine scolded.

"I'll be whatever I want woman." He said once again trying to get up.

This time he succeeded. The covers fell off of him revealing his heavily bandaged body. Someone had graciously given him some pants. He wore white karate pants with no shirt. He was going to meet the unorthodox old man for the first time.

"_Hmm…nothing is like it was in Goku's life. I guess I can't use that as a guide anymore."_

Bardock and his family made their way into the living room where everyone else was.

"Well look who decided to join us." Roshi said from his spot on the couch.

Bardock could hear the playfulness in his voice but he knew the man was suspicious of him and his family. Roshi was no fool, he could sense ki and Bardock had more than Roshi could comprehend. Kakarot and Gine had a decent amount to.

"Cut the crap old man go ahead and ask me what you want." Bardock said surprising everyone.

Roshi chuckled, "No need Gohan here filled me in and I must say it's quite the interesting story you have."

Bardock nodded grateful that he didn't have to tell his story again. He spotted the woman and her two half breeds sitting on the couch. She was in no better condition than Gine.

"Hey, I never got your name." Bardock asked in a gruff tone.

She chuckled before the pain stopped her, "I'm Piper, this is Lapis and Lazuli and we never got to thank you, so thank you Bardock."

"No problem." He answered before looking at Roshi, "It is okay if my family stays here until we find a place to stay?"

"Of course you all are welcome to stay but you'll have to carry your own weight." Roshi said stroking his beard.

"Of course, but right now I have something to do." Bardock said walking out of the house, "Oh and Gohan I'm sorry about your house."

"W-what, who do you mean you're sorry about my house?" Gohan asked flailing his arms about.

"Bardock you're not supposed to be moving let alone flying." Gine screamed at her disappearing mate.

Bardock ignored the screams of the people on the small island. He continued his trip to get his ship, he needed to get in touch with the king.

**O-x-O**

"Where are we going Pota?" Dr. Gero asked the saiyan.

Pota sat with a frown on his face as he piloted his ship. He had his first chance of his entire life to kill his brother and he ran away.

"We're going to the planet I landed on before I came to earth." Pota told him.

"What's so special about this place?" The red ribbon scientist asked.

"Plenty of beings to experiment on, we can continue our work there."

"What about the other saiyans that you brought to earth?" The doctor asked lusting for more bodies to experiment on.

"Thanks to your tests, they've long become useless. They will live out the rest of their lives thinking they are human." Pota answered as dodged a random asteroid.

Dr. Gero remained silent. As long as he got to continue his work he would be fine. One day he would return to earth and when he did the saiyan who destroyed his lab and all of his work would pay.

**O-x-O**

Bardock had made to the grassy area where they landed. He stood in front of his battle pod with the hatch open and was currently trying to contact King Vegeta. But he was getting nothing but static at the moment. After switching through a couple more channels he finally found an active one.

"This is Bardock, is anybody there?" He called out.

"This is the kings private channel what business do you have?" A harsh voice asked.

"Tell the king Bardock needs to speak with him before I blast you into oblivion" Bardock said irritated at the tone the saiyan on the other side took with him.

The line went silent for a few seconds before a voice that irritated Bardock to the deepest depths of his soul broke the silence.

"Bardock, is earth too much for a low class like you?" King Vegeta asked in a snarky tone.

Bardock fought back the urge to blast the man through the connection but knowing the shame Vegeta would feel when he found out his brother wanted to kill him helped.

"Not even close but I have something to tell you."

"Then spit it out, I have better things to do like fight the tyrants that oppressed us." Vegeta replied.

Bardock sighed at the man's dramatics, "Your brother isn't just a weakling he's also a traitor."

Bardock could just hear Vegeta explode over the phone. He could hear the sound of things break in the background.

"What do you mean he's a traitor and choose your next words wisely because your life depends on it." Vegeta threatened.

Bardock scoffed inwardly he knew he was stronger than King Vegeta but he didn't want to bring down the wrath of the saiyan empire on his family.

"He has some childhood hatred of you and he plans on killing you." Bardock told him.

"Kill me? Hah that weakling couldn't touch me on the night of a full moon." Vegeta said accompanied by a boisterous laugh.

"Think what you want he escaped so come and your dogs are dead. My family is staying on earth so you don't have to worry about us." Bardock said closing the connection.

Bardock quickly turned around as he heard the sound of something big coming his way. His thoughts proved correct when two large shadows followed by at least a dozen small one appeared on the dark horizon. As the shadows crept closer the moonlight revealed their true forms. Bardock cursed as two tanks followed by military trucks appeared.

"_Dammit who are these clowns?" _Bardock asked himself.

"Please step away from the alien spacecraft." A voice came from one of the trucks.

Bardock remained standing next to his ship. After a few minutes of silence troops starting jumping out of the trucks and aimed their weapons at Bardock. Bardock's tail twitched as he fought the urge to blast them into oblivion. The driver and passenger doors of the lead truck opened revealing a man of average height dressed in a white suit with blue sleeves and an anthropomorphic dog with blue fur dressed in a dark blue suit.

"Excuse me sir, we mean you no harm, we would just like to know why you're on our planet?" The dog asked as he walked closer.

"Hmph no harm, you brought a small army with you." Bardock said looking behind them.

"Just a precaution…we saw what you did to the red ribbon base." The dog told him.

Bardock's hands formed into fist. The soldiers must have seen the action because they cocked their guns and were about to fire before the dog's hand shot up stopping them.

"What do you want?" Bardock asked in a restrained tone. He really didn't want to kill any humans but if he had to it didn't matter to him.

"W-we just want to thank you for ridden earth of such a nefarious group such as the red ribbon army and of course find out why you're here." The dog answered.

"_They want to thank me? Hmm maybe I could use this to my advantage_." Bardock thought to himself. "I came to earth to escape the violence on my home planet."

He didn't exactly lie he just didn't tell the exact truth. He did leave Vegeta to escape the possibility of being blown up along with the planet. The small dog seemed to believe him as he nodded.

"Well that seems like a good reason but why did you attack the red ribbon army?" The dog asked.

"They attempted to hurt my family and I will not allow such people to live." Bardock said in a serious tone.

"Well again we thank you, we've been fighting them for months but they always got the better of our forces. That brings me to my next point, I have a spot open in my army." The dog replied.

"And what army might that be?" Bardock asked skeptical of the man's request.

"The army of earth, apologies for not introducing myself before, I am King Furry, King of earth." King Furry said introducing himself.

Bardock was surprised. The king of earth was approaching him and offering him a position in his army. While he wouldn't be bossed around by someone far weaker than him it would put his family in a great position. Maybe he could broker a deal that catered to what he wanted.

"I'll take that offer on two conditions." Bardock said getting their attention. "First you can hire me as a private contractor, I'll deal with any problems you want me to and second, I answer to no one but you."

King Furry pondered the counter offer. He looked up to his bodyguard and most trusted soldier.

"What do you think about this deal?" He asked.

"Well sir we know he's quite dangerous but he seems to be peaceful at the moment and willing to work with us. I say we take it, we need someone like him just in case an evil on the level of King Piccolo returns." The guard said voicing his opinion.

The king nodded his head, "Very well then I shall accept your offer…?" The king said waiting for his name.

"Bardock, my name is Bardock." Bardock said properly introducing himself.

"Very well then Mr. Bardock we can finalize this back at my castle in Central City." The King said before turning to leave.

The bodyguard looked at the saiyan and he couldn't help but feel as if aligning with such a dangerous man would spell their end. Bardock didn't his thoughts as he gave the man a feral smile.

"Sir while I won't argue that having a man with his power on our side is a smart idea but…" The man said whispering into the king's ear.

"But what Zeke?" The asked facing the man.

"He could turn on us at any moment. Look in his eyes, I know the eyes of a man who's taken a life before and this man is one of them." Zeke said expressing his opinion.

"Do not worry Zeke I am a great judge of character." The king said getting into his truck.

"Let's hope you judged right this time around boss." Zeke muttered to no one in particular before signaling the battalion to move out.

As the king's small force began to move out Bardock easily lifted his ship as he took flight. He thought about putting his ship on one of the trucks but he doubted they could support its weight. He was glad it was dark out he didn't need any humans seeing him fly.

It didn't take long for them to reach the castle. Bardock sat his ship down in the courtyard. He followed the king and his personal guard to his office. Usually he would be on guard while he was in a sealed room with five armed men but he knew they weren't a threat. The king sat down behind his desk. It seemed as if his arm was a blur as he wrote something down.

Bardock took a look around the room at the guards. None of them were really impressive but he didn't like the way the king's personal was looking at him.

"Gotta problem big guy?" Bardock asked looking at Zeke.

Zeke eyed the saiyan for a moment. On one hand he didn't want to jeopardize their new alliance and on the other something about the saiyan didn't sit right with him.

"Not at all Mr. Bardock." He answered.

"No need for the hostility, we're all on the same team now." King Furry said standing up.

"Can we move this along a little bit faster, my family is expecting me." Bardock said getting a little irritated.

"Well of course, I've written this contract out and all you have to do is sign it." The king said handing the paper to Bardock.

Bardock looked the paper up and down, "I don't know much about earth politics so I won't sign this until my human friend looks over it."

The last time a saiyan was quick to align with someone without knowing anything about them caused them to become slaves.

**O-x-O**

"So Gine what's it like, you know out there in space?" Piper asked the saiyan woman.

"I never really got to enjoy my time in space. Most of it was spent causing destruction." She answered looking a bit guilty.

"I don't really know you but you don't seem like the type to commit genocide." Piper told her.

"I'm not…it's just the life I was born in to but eventually I stopped and got a job at a meat processing plant." She told them as she rocked Kakarot to sleep.

"What about Bardock, I mean is he content with the killing?" Piper asked.

Gine shook her head, "Bardock is a different story. While he is not into senseless murder he doesn't regret what he's done in the past but that might just be his pride. He's changing though he's not the man he used to be but-but I mean that in a good way." She said smiling.

The two women chatted for the next hour as they tended to their sleeping children. The room was relatively quiet until the emergence of the two elderly men in the kame house.

"Bardock's a strong man, a very strong man." Gohan said as he and Roshi entered the house.

"Yes, his power is unreal I've never felt anything like it." Roshi said from beside him.

Just then Kakarot awoke with a scream. The volume of the scream quickly snatched the twins out of their blissful state of sleep. Now there were three babies screaming their lungs out.

"Eh it looks like they are hungry, maybe you two should feed them." Roshi suggested.

The two women gave the man a worried look. Gohan sighed at his mentor's perverted ways. He grabbed the older man by the ear and pulled him into the next room.

"He's an odd man." Gine said looking where the men went.

"Yeah and he's seems to have a lot of energy for an old man." Piper added.

"But he was right Kakarot's hungry." Gine said before pulling her shirt down.

Kakarot quickly latched onto his mother's chest. Piper raised an eyebrow at the lack of shyness. Gine looked up at her seeing her face.

"What, never seen another female body before?" She asked with a smirk.

"No—no not at all I just didn't think you would be so bold." Piper answered.

"There's no such thing as a shy saiyan." Gine said as Kakarot's tail wrapped around her wrist.

The sound of footsteps reached their ears. They turned their attention towards the door just as Bardock walked in. Bardock stiffened as he looked at the two breastfeeding women with wide eyes. His eyes lingered on Piper for a second to long. Before he could look away his vision was blocked by a small fist.

"Dammit, what was that for?" He asked. Although the punch didn't hurt he didn't like to be hit in the face.

Kakarot laughed as his mother glared at his father, "Oh do you like it when your father gets hit?"

Baby Kakarot smiled before swinging his little fist as if he wanted to hit his father. Bardock walked closer lowering his face down to Kakarot's level.

"So you like to—ah!" Bardock closed his eyes as Kakarot's chubby foot impacted against his mouth.

The saiyan baby giggled along with the rest of the occupants in the room. A look of frustration appeared on Bardock's face before quickly changing to his signature smirk.

"What's this, pick on Bardock day?" He asked playfully. "Well at least he has the saiyan fighting spirit."

He turned towards Piper and her children. She smiled as Bardock walked closer to her and the kids. The babies quieted as Bardock stood there.

"How about you guys, how are you and these half breeds doing?" He asked.

A quick frown appeared on Piper's face, "They may be half human and whatever you guys are."

"Saiyans." Bardock told her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Our people are called saiyans." He answered.

"Yes, they may be half saiyans to you guys but to me and the rest of the world they'll be human and that's it." She said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Bardock smiled, for a human she sure had spirit. He wouldn't undermine her authority as a parent. He didn't care if they were recognized as saiyans anyway.

"Fine by me, anyway I have good news." Bardock said standing up.

"Well what is it Bardy?" Gine asked excited at the prospect of good news.

"I got a job." He said smiling.

"What?!" was the resounding response from the adults in the house. Even Roshi and Gohan poked their heads out to see what was going on.

**Up next is a huge time skip. Kakarot will be five and things will start to get interesting. A lot of things will start coming into play. I wanted to make this a longer chapter but I didn't want to cram a lot of things so I decided to end it. But I hope you like the changes I've made so far and the ones I'll be making in future chapters.**

**Power Levels**

**Bardock- 12,000**

**Bardock (FSSJ) - 157,000**

**By the way I'm using a personally modified version of BoD power level systems. Shout out to those guys over there.**


	4. Let there be war

Chapter 4

**Just a heads up Kakarot is going to much stronger than his canon counterpart Goku. Please don't flame me about it being irrational because in this story he's trained with some of the strongest people on the planet including his father.**

Bardock stood on atop a snowcapped mountain. Over the years his appearance hadn't changed much. His saiyan blood gave him the ability to stay in his prime far longer than most species. To look more professional for his job he now wore a black long sleeve shirt under his new look armor. It now had shoulder pads that clung to his shoulder and upper arm and the same material was used as hips pads **(1)**.

"Hmm, it's time to go get Kakarot from training." He said lifting off of the ground.

The last five years of his life had been unpleasantly boring. Although he had been called in by the king to capture criminals who evaded earth's regular forces but other than that all he did was train. Thanks to him working directly with the king he had access to a lot of resources, including martial arts trainers for Kakarot.

"_That reminds me I have to go check on Kakarot's training."_

The saiyan contractor quickly flew off. He sped through the clouds as he descended from the mountain top. It didn't take him long to reach the small island where the Kame house sat. He quietly landed on the edge of the island watching his youngest son train.

Roshi ducked under a lightning fast kick from the young saiyan. Roshi flew forward grasping Kakarot's ankles before using the momentum to throw him over his shoulder. He didn't stop there he quickly spun kicking the child in the chest sending him flying into the water.

"Such a stubborn child, he still tries to fight with brute strength." Roshi said as he watched Kakarot sunk in the ocean.

"Looks like I'll have to beat the concept of finesse into his head again." Bardock said walking towards the old man.

"He's just like you were at that age Bardy." Gine said walking out of the house.

Since coming to earth she had given up her Saiyan ways for the life of an earthling. She wore a purple dress and had her hair in a bun.

"And he'll learn just like I did, painfully." Bardock said disappearing.

He reappeared behind Roshi just as a Kamehameha beam burned the hair on his neck. Bardock slapped the beam away glaring at the water.

"You attempted to attack a man who had his back turned, extremely dishonorable Kakarot." Bardock said in a dangerously low tone.

"Bardock don't let another accident like last time happen." Gine said with her hands on her hip.

"Yeah, the boy nearly died." Roshi said as sweat rolled down his bald head.

"He's a saiyan child and my son, he can handle it." Bardock said before charging at his son.

A smile appeared on Kakarot's face. Even though he lost, he loved fighting his father. His smile was short lived as his head violently snapped back as his father's knee smashed into his chin. Kakarot's small body skipped across the water. Bardock floated just above the surface as he waited for his son to surface.

A few seconds later Kakarot shot out of the water under Bardock. His small fist dug into his father's stomach. Bardock showed no signs of pain he instead backhanded his son back towards the island. He followed and landed back on the island. A frown appeared on his face as he saw Gine coddling the boy.

"Gine quit babying the boy he's getting too old for that." Bardock growled.

"He's only five." She said wiping some of the blood from her son's face.

Kakarot looked up and saw the disappointing look on his father's face. He pried himself from his mother's arms and walked in front of his father.

"I want to train so more." He squeaked out.

Bardock smiled, "That's the spirit but your mother would kill me if things turned out like last time."

Gine glared at Bardock but put on an innocent smile as her son looked back at her. Kakarot look back and forth between his parents.

"Can I at least go and see Lazuli and Lapis?"

"Sure, I was going to see Piper anyway." Gine answered.

Soon the mother and son duo took off. Bardock smiled as he looked at the retreating form of his son. He was full of pride. Kakarot was a powerful child for his age. On planet Vegeta his son would probably be the strongest child his age. Although he was miles above many saiyans that Bardock knew he had to keep being hard on him. He didn't want Kakarot to get a big head like his older brother Raditz.

"Raditz, I wonder if you still hate me." Bardock thought out loud.

"Why would he hate you?" Roshi asked startling the saiyan. "I see you haven't been improving your sensing ability."

Bardock glared at the old man, "I haven't had the time and that's none of your business old man."

In the past five years Bardock and Roshi sort of became friends. Although the elder man had his faults Bardock respected him as a warrior. He respected him enough to let him train Kakarot in the teachings of the turtle style.

"Speaking of other saiyans, when is the last time you spoke to your king?" Roshi asked.

"It's been three years, the last transmission I received instructed me to watch out for PTO forces." Bardock said looking off into the sea.

"Hmm what do you think could have led to three years of silence?" Roshi asked in genuine curiosity.

"There are many possibilities but the most logical scenario would be that Frieza had somehow found out where they were and they were forced to move and we can't forget that all of our equipment is the same as the other PTO forces so they most likely had to destroy their scouters to keep from being tracked." Bardock said voicing his opinion.

He and Roshi just stood there looking out at the setting sun. Bardock had come to love the planet earth. It helped that he saw what it did for Goku and in his five years of living there his life was good although his saiyan bones ached for more fighting. Little did the powerful saiyan know that soon he would get to test his power against a worthy opponent.

**O-x-O**

Far far away on a backwater planet was the remnants of the saiyan race. Despite their training over the years the saiyan had lost a large amount of soldiers in the battle against Frieza's forces.

In Okinawan, the capital of New Vegeta stood the largest and most intimidating building on the planet, the war house. It was more than five stories high and spanned a whole block. The pale grey material used to build it gleamed in the moonlight. A pointy spire sat atop the building piercing the sky.

Inside the building was a room. Inside that dimly lit room sat the five most powerful saiyans in the planet, maybe even in existence. At the head of the table sat the king, to his right sat Zorn and next to him was beautiful but deadly Kali. On the left of the king sat the elder saiyan Kale and last was the former saiyan commander Nappa.

"Now that we're all here we can start discussing our next battle plan." The king spoke in his regal but condescending tone.

"No disrespect my king but I don't believe we've recovered from our last attack on Frieza 62." Kale said in a scratchy tone.

Kale was one of the oldest saiyans on the planet. His once spiked hair fell flat and now was completely grey. His lower face was mostly covered by his beard. He had a couple of distinctive battle scars. Half of his right ear was gone and a large scar stretched from his forehead to his chin.

"And why haven't we recovered?" The king asked.

Kale looked at Nappa since he led the attack. Nappa shifted nervously as all eyes landed on him.

"Well uh…at first we were destroying his forces but then the Ginyu Force landed and we barely got away with our lives." He said shuddering as he remembered the power the mercenaries gave off.

The released an angry huff, "I would like to see that fool Ginyu try that while I led an attack."

"My king we can't afford to be so reckless, Frieza's forces outnumber ours four to one." Kali said speaking up.

"Maybe we should try and gain some allies." Zorn suggested.

If it were any other saiyan they would have been incinerated before they finished their sentence. Everyone knew the king had more pride than anyone. But this wasn't just any saiyan, it was his longtime friend and guard. The king calmly rubbed his beard as he thought about the possibility of creating relationships with other species.

"Who would come to our aid, we've destroyed more planets than I can count." The king said doubting the suggestion.

"I can name a few, there are plenty of planets that will join us in rebellion and a couple of people I know." Zorn said.

The room got quiet as the present saiyans pondered the thought of gaining allies. The king gave Zorn a silent go ahead to name the possible allies.

"First we have the Solarians. They've always voiced their disdain of the frost demons. I'm sure King Fotia would be reasonable with alliance terms."

"They have been able to evade the frozen grip of Cold all these years that's gotta mean something." Nappa added.

"I vaguely remember hearing about a fight between Cold and Fotia, no one really knows what happened that day but those two." Kale said flashing back to his younger days.

"None of that means anything if we can't get to them, Solaria is on the wrong side of PTO headquarters" The king shouted, "The next one Zorn."

"Well these people are much closer, the Rothulians." Zorn said smirking. He knew the king would like the Rothulians.

As he expected, a devious smile appeared on the king's face, "The Rothulians, yes I like them. Always willing to battle and their knack for fire would be useful."

"Last time I heard planet Pyra was conquered and renamed Frieza 55." Nappa cut in.

"Even more of a reason for them to join us in crushing those blasted demons." Kale yelled.

The old saiyan began having a coughing fit. Nappa and Kali laughed at the old man causing him to snap his head up and glare at the younger saiyans.

"What's so funny to you two worms?"

"Looks like the old man is gonna let a chronic cough kill him." Nappa joked.

"Old man, I'm not the one who lost his and don't forget this old man can still squash you like a bug." Kale threatened.

The king sighed and shook his head, he knew what was about to happen. Anger flooded Nappa's face. Kale just broke two golden rules that saiyans had. He spoke on a man losing his hair and threatened to kill him. Nappa was up in a flash holding Kale against the wall.

"Before that old foot of yours could reach the ground I would have my fist in your gut."

Kale flared his power allowing him to push the larger saiyan back. The remaining saiyans watched as the two beat each other.

"That's enough!" King Vegeta said flaring his own power easily dwarfing the other two. "I want both of you to sit down!"

The two oldest saiyans quickly followed orders. They did not want to face the wrath of their king. Over the years the king had quickly widened the gap in power between him and his soldiers. Not many had gotten the chance to see him fight and there were even less that knew the extent of his full power.

"What else do you have Zorn?" The king asked quickly becoming irritated.

"The Brench—I know it sounds crazy but it could work." Zorn told them.

"Why would they help us when their elegant prince is Frieza's favorite pet?" Vegeta asked with sarcasm.

"Before our rebellion when I escorted the prince to Frieza I overheard Zarbon speaking with someone." Zorn answered hoping to convince his king.

"What exactly was he and this mystery person talking about?" The king asked.

"It seems that the elegant prince isn't happy with his position and how he's being treated and he had a hidden desire to kill Frieza himself to free him and his people." Zorn said.

"Hmm that's not enough information to risk our wellbeing over, what else do you have?" Vegeta asked.

Zorn thought about if he should mention his other suggestions or not. He knew the king would throw a fit at the next two suggestions but he couldn't deny the man's power.

"My younger brother-." Zorn managed to get out before being cut off.

"No, no, absolutely not, that coward abandoned us long ago!" The king roared.

"But my king his power would be invaluable to us and I'm sure young Kakarot took after his father, not to mention Raditz could see his family." Zorn said trying to reason with the king.

"How do you know he continued to train, he could still be at the same level as three years ago." Nappa said bitterly.

"We should let the guy come back he was nearly the king's equal all those years ago, plus he's not that bad to look at." Kali added, saying the last part in a tone full of lust.

"He was not even close to being my equal, no class will ever come close to a super elite like me." The king said in false denial. He knew Bardock nearly surpassed him and that's part of the reason he trained so hard the last five years. He would be damned before he let a low class be the hero before him.

"Vegeta, you shouldn't be so stubborn, no matter if he's a bastard or not. In his veins runs the blood of Oozaru and Saya, a man with his power would be useful." Kale said in a sage like tone.

"That's just a myth that his whore of a mother told to try and get Daikon to accept Bardock." Nappa blurted out.

"Don't forget that Daikon has strong bloodlines too." Kale added to his point.

The king remained silent. He sat in deep thought, did he let the man who after the Arcosians was his biggest threat join them once again or did he take the chance and fight without him. He wanted to let the coward stay banished but he knew that they needed him.

"Fine contact the coward and give him the coordinates of New Vegeta and tell him if he refuses I'll destroy his precious little earth." The King said release a long winded sigh.

"I'll do that right after I give my last suggestion." Zorn told him.

"It better be a good one, even you can test my patience Zorn." The king threatened.

"The Namekians." Everybody shifted their attention to Zorn. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

**O-x-O**

"Kakarot you can't hit Lapis that hard he's not as strong as you." Gine scolded her son.

Kakarot folded his small arms and began to pout. He looked at the crying black haired boy.

"It's not my fault he's only half saiyan." A small fist knocked against his head.

He turned to see Lapis's blonde twin, Lazuli. His natural saiyan instincts kicked. She was looking for a fight so he would give her one. He landed on top of her with a feral smile on his face. His tail loosened from around his waist and he started sweeping it across her face.

"Get off of me you big meanie." Lazuli said trying to force Kakarot off of her.

Lapis seeing his sister in trouble quickly wiped away his tears. He pushed Kakarot off of his sister before jumping on top of the boy his self. Gine moved to stop the small scuffle but a soft hand gripped her wrist. She turned to find Piper standing there.

"Let them be kids." She told her.

"But they're not normal kids, especially not Kakarot he's the second the strongest person on the planet." Gine told her.

Her son had long since surpassed her. They didn't think it would happen so soon but a little surprise they received when checking Kakarot's power level when he was a baby. Gine was proud of her son, she knew he would be a warrior like his father just like Raditz but he also had some of her qualities. He was nicer than your average saiyan and he wasn't always serious like his father.

"Don't count the twins out just yet you know they've been training with Master Shen of the crane school." She revealed.

Gine was surprised, "I thought you didn't want them fighting?"

"Well I didn't but once they started getting into fights and seriously hurting some of the other kids I had to do something." She told her best friend.

"So you made them even deadlier?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"No—well yes but that's not the point. As much as I want them to be just humans they're not and I can't let their aggressive tendencies get out of control, besides Master has been doing a good job drilling discipline into them."

"Well it still doesn't matter, my Kakarot is too strong." She said smiling as her son picked Lapis up by the shirt.

Her smile faded as Kakarot threw the boy through the window. Kakarot wore a huge smile as he stood victorious. It soon faded as the sound of crying reached his ears. Lazuli sat with her head in her hands, tear freely falling from her eyes.

"W-what's wrong Lazuli?"

"Y—yo—you hurt Lapis." She said in between sobs.

"But we're saiyans, we do stuff like that." He told her.

"Kakarot didn't I tell you to not be so rough." Gine said comforting the half breed.

"But mo-." Gine cut him off.

"But nothing, don't let it happen again."

Kakarot's head fell, his tail wrapped back around his waist as he walked out of the room. Gine looked up seeing Piper walk back in with Lapis in her arms.

"I'm sorry about that, Kakarot can get a little rough, is Lapis okay?" She asked looking at the boy.

"Yeah he's fine just some small cuts and don't worry about it. I know our children aren't normal and they can handle a lot more than most." Piper said setting Lapis down.

"Mommy where did Kakarot go?" Lapis asked looking around the room.

"He just went to the living room, maybe you should go show him you're not hurt." Piper suggested.

Lapis smiled, "Okay mommy." He grabbed his sister hand dragging her along, "Come one Lazuli."

Piper smiled, despite just being thrown out the window by Kakarot Lapis still wanted to make sure he was okay.

"You know I'm glad your family came to earth." She said looking at Gine.

"Why is that?" Gine asked her as they sat down.

"Well for one Bardock was the one who saved us and secondly I wouldn't have you and Bardock as friends. The same goes with the kids, I don't think the kids would have any friends if Kakarot wasn't around." Piper revealed.

"I guess you're right, I'm glad we came too. I never really fit in with other saiyans." Gine said thinking back to her childhood.

"I know what you mean, I never really had many friends. Everyone thought I was weird."

"That's a shock, on the TV shows everybody loves the blonde girls." Gine said causing Piper to laugh.

"Well usually that's true but there's this story about my family. A long time ago there lived a man who was greatest hero to ever live and but he was no mere man, he was said to be half god." Piper said finishing the story.

"Mommy!" Piper and Gine were gone in a flash as they heard the cry of a child.

They arrived finding a crying Lazuli and a panic stricken Lapis. Piper bent down to their level while Gine looked around for her son.

"Where's Kakarot?" She asked in a slightly worried tone.

A puffy eyed Lazuli looked up, "He's gone."

She busted into another set of tears. For the first time in a long time Gine felt genuine fear. She froze as if time had stopped. She was frozen stiff as the feeling in her limbs disappeared. Her hearing was next to go.

"What do you mean "he's gone" honey?" Piper asked her daughter.

Lazuli continued to sob so Lapis spoke up, "We came out here to see if he was okay and we didn't see him so we looked for him and we couldn't find him."

Piper looked at the state her best friend was in. She would be the same if she didn't know where her children were. But she knew she had to be strong after all what could hurt Kakarot? She shook Gine until she snapped back into reality.

"Gine I need you to calm down. We'll find him, he probably just took a walk." Piper said trying to comfort Gine.

"He can fly remember." She said louder than she wanted to.

"Yeah and so do you and Bardock and don't forget that Bardock works for the king." Piper reminded her.

"Bardock." Gine said getting an idea, "I have to get to Bardock."

"Well you do that and the kids and I will look for Kakarot." Her friend said.

Gine gave a weak smile before flying off to her home at the base of Mt. Paozu. She knew nothing on the planet besides his father could hurt Kakarot but he was still a child. She flew at top speed to her home. She spotted Bardock shadow sparring in front of their house.

"Bardock!" She screamed as she landed.

Bardock stopped mid kick and turned to face his mate, "Hmm?"

"It's Kakarot, he's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Bardock asked,

"He threw Lapis through a window—it's not funny Bardock our son is missing." Gine said glaring at the saiyan man.

"Calm down woman he's a saiyan, did you forget that he was supposed to be sent here as an infant to wipe out all life." Bardock said crossing his arms.

Gine let what Bardock said soak in. He was right saiyan babies were expected to survive in much harsher environments. Her motherly instincts wouldn't let the thought of her child being out there all alone.

"Quit your worrying woman Kakarot is on his way home." Bardock told her.

"How do you know—ah I forgot that Roshi taught you that sensing thing." She said smiling at the prospect of her child coming back.

Bardock went back to shadow sparring and Gine patiently waited for her son's arrival. A few minutes went by before the sound of a car engine hit her ears. A small white car pulled up to their house. Inside the car was a man with light blue hair and a gray mustache and in the passenger seat was a little girl with turquoise hair.

"Mom!" Kakarot said jumping out of the backseat.

"My baby." She said catching the flying child.

"Dr. Briefs, how did Kakarot end up with you?" Bardock asked walking up behind his wife.

"Well hello Bardock, I found this little guy wandering the streets while I delivered some blueprints to the king." The scientist answered.

"Is that where you were going Kakarot?" Bardock asked looking down at his son.

"Yes." He answered.

"What on earth made you leave by yourself?" Gine asked grabbing Kakarot by the shoulders.

"I didn't want to hurt Lazuli or Lapis so I was going to go spar with some of daddy's soldiers at the castle." He told them.

Gine sighed, she couldn't stay mad at him. He was so innocent, he didn't want to hurt his friends anymore so he left.

"Let's get you inside, it's getting late." Gine told her son.

"See ya later Kakarot." Bulma said waving at the young saiyan.

"Bye Bulma." He said as his mother walked him to the house.

"So what were the blueprints you took to Furry?" Bardock asked the scientist.

"Uh….nothing important just something small." Dr. Briefs answered looking away.

"_Hmm Dr. Briefs has never lied to me before, I guess it's something that just between him and Furry." _Bardock thought to himself. "I guess everyone has their secrets."

"Yeah but it's getting late and I need to get Bulma back home."

"Goodbye Mr. Bardock." Bulma said as she got in the car.

Bardock decided he was done training for the night. He made his way into the house. He found his wife and son asleep in their bed. He removed his armor and undergarments. He only took one step towards the bed when he heard a sound he had been yearning for. A series of high pitched beeps filled the air.

A grin appeared on his face as he moved towards the place he kept his battle pod. He opened the steel door revealing a dark room. He hit the light switch and his battle pod sat in the middle of the room. He quickly opened the door and pushed the button to answer the call. Bardock was surprised when his half- brother popped up on the screen.

"Bardock, the king needs your help."

**O-x-O**

Bardock checked his armor one last time before he and Kakarot left on their journey to New Vegeta. Kakarot was excited jumping up and down, he was getting the chance to fight and meet some other saiyans. Gine on the other hand didn't like the idea of her son going to fight in a war, especially against Frieza and his family. All of his friends were standing outside of his house to bid him and Kakarot goodbye.

"Bardock tell me why you have to take our five year old son to fight a war again."

Bardock sighed, Gine had become even softer than she was on Vegeta. She was overprotective of Kakarot. It was almost like she was trying to raise him like a human and Bardock would have none of that.

"Gine, he is a saiyan warrior whether you like it or not, let's go Kakarot." Bardock said walking to his that Dr. Briefs made for him two years ago.

It was top of the line. Bardock had used his knowledge of the future to help design it. It was the only one like it. It had a gravity chamber along with sleeping quarters. It was basically the same as the ship Goku took to Namek. It also was more than ten times faster than his attack pod so it would cut the would-be four month trip in half.

"Bye mommy, Lapis, Lazuli, Miss Piper, Grandpa, Master Roshi and Bulma." Kakarot said waving goodbye to his friends.

Kakarot then excitedly boarded the ship. A smile appeared on Bardock's face as he thought. Even though Kakarot had received his mother's quality of being a little too nice he had also gotten his fighting spirit.

"Dad, what are the other saiyans like?" Kakarot asked as they left the earth's atmosphere.

"We're all different son but I can tell you that they love to fight just like us." Bardock told him, "Speaking of fighting let's get some training in."

Bardock put the ship on autopilot. He went over to the gravity controls and set it to twenty times earth's gravity. The effects were instant, Kakarot hit the ground hard. Bardock chuckled at his son's position.

"Get up Kakarot we don't have time for your foolishness."

"B-B-But dad I c-can't move." Kakarot said attempting to get up.

His actions were futile every time he tried to stand up gravity forced him back down. Bardock started his own training. His right hand burst forward, piercing the air followed by a flying knee. In a burst of pure speed he vanished, reappearing opposite of his previous position.

Kakarot watched in awe as his father trained. Suddenly a wave of disappointment hit him. Here his father was training as hard as he could while he lied helplessly on the ground.

"_I can't let my daddy down. He's expecting me to be strong." _Kakarot thought to himself.

With newfound power Kakarot slowly but surely stood up. Bardock looked over at his son with a look full of pride.

"Atta boy, now get to training!" He commanded.

Kakarot didn't waste any time getting into his own routine. Albeit he moved considerably slower than his father he began training as hard as he could.

**O-x-O**

_Two months later_

Bardock sat at the helm of the ship as they approached New Vegeta. It was smaller than their old planet but it was better than nothing. Soon they entered the atmosphere, descending towards the ground at lethal speeds. Bardock grunted in frustration as he looked for the control to slow their descent. Dr. Briefs had instructed him on the controls but he quickly forgot after hearing about the gravity room.

"Daddy, Dr. Briefs said it was that button right there." Kakarot said pointing at a green button as if reading his father's mind.

Bardock scoffed at the thought of his son being smarter than him. Then again Kakarot did get taught by some of the greatest minds on earth. Working for the king of earth had its perks and Bardock used them to the fullest.

As soon as they reached the ground they were surrounded by a mass of saiyans. Bardock and Kakarot stepped out of the ship. They easily recognized the two as saiyans by their hair and tails. Some looked at Bardock as if they recognized him.

He heard whispers of his name and how he abandoned his own people. A part of him didn't care one bit about what they said but then there was a part of him that wanted to beat them to a bloody pulp and then tell them to mind their business.

"So the low class decided to show his face again." A voice said from the crowd.

From the crowd appeared Nappa with a smug smile on his face. Two other saiyans flanked him with the same dumb look on their faces.

"Daddy what's a low class?" Kakarot asked looking at his father.

"What's a low class? You and your bastard father are low classes kid." One of the saiyans with Nappa said.

That was it, if he was alone he wouldn't let things go where they were going but he was with his son. He couldn't let his son see him get disrespected. But first he would embarrass them.

"Nappa, if we're low classes what does that make you and your friends?"

"What are you talking about trash?" Nappa asked with irritation clear in his voice.

"Check your scouters." He told them.

The present saiyans activated their scouters. An instant uproar sounded when the numbers popped up on their lens.

"It can't be."

"Our scouters must be malfunctioning."

"That kid could be an elite soldier."

Bardock inwardly smirked as he heard the reactions. What they didn't know was that he and Kakarot were suppressing some of their power. They didn't need to know the full extent of their power.

"Hmph…impressive but you're still not stronger than the king." Nappa said trying to save face.

"The king is not here I'll worry about him when the time comes but I see a few insects that need to be squashed." Bardock said trying to get a rise out of the saiyans.

"Insects, we'll see about that." Nappa said charging Bardock.

His two goons were quick to follow. Bardock looked down at his son who was already bouncing on his toes.

"Not this time Kakarot." Bardock told his son.

Kakarot didn't get a chance to argue as the three saiyans were on his father. Bardock calmly sidestepped the first kick. He used his far superior agility to dodge the incoming attacks. He continued this for a few minutes.

"H-how are you doing this?" Nappa asked out of breath.

"Enough!" An all too familiar voice shouted.

King Vegeta's broad frame cut through the crowd. Behind him were his Zorn and the prince. His cape flapped in the wind behind him. He wore his usual greater-than-thou look on his face.

"It seems you've improved quite a bit Bardock, but still-."

"Yeah, yeah still not enough to beat you, let's get to the reason I'm here." Bardock said cutting the king off.

"How dare you talk to your king like that, father kill that man." The young prince ordered.

"My son is correct but since we're in need of your services I'll let it slide just this once." King Vegeta said with a gleam in his eyes. "If it happens again I'll be sure to have your head."

Bardock ignored the threats and followed the king as he walked away. Kakarot followed after his father not wanting to get left behind. His head was on a continuous swivel checking out the planet where his kind lived.

"Where are we going?" Bardock asked as they walked through the city.

"We're going to meet the other alliance members and discuss our next moves." Zorn said speaking up.

He looked down seeing his youngest nephew. Bardock had done a good job training the boy. He was far stronger than the other children his age, even some of the older children.

"Kakarot, would you like to meet your big brother?"

"Uh who are you?" Kakarot asked the man.

"I'm your uncle, Bardock you didn't tell this kid about me?" He asked looking at his brother.

"Ah…it never came up." Bardock said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Zorn opened his mouth to argue but was stopped by the king, "Enough of the family squabbles, Vegeta take the boy to the training center where his brother is, we have business to get to."

Prince Vegeta huffed in frustration. He wanted to hear the talk about war plans not set up a family reunion but he knew better to disobey his father.

"Come on brat, I'll take you to your weakling brother."

Kakarot looked to Bardock who gave an approving nod. Bardock didn't want Kakarot around the king and it would be good to meet his brother.

"Come Bardock, our guests are waiting." Vegeta said as they reached the war house.

They entered the building and swiftly made their way to the meeting room. Bardock was surprised at the occupants of the room but he didn't show it. Sitting at the far end of the table was a man with pale orange wrinkled skin and an ornate golden crown on his head. On the right side was a man who resembled a human besides the metallic his metallic skin. His eyes widened slightly at the next alliance member, it was a Namekian.

"_Hmm...I'll have to tell Kami about this next time I see him." _

Each man was flanked by two guards. Zorn directed him to his seat on the left of the King. The king sat down at the head of the table. He folded his hands looking at the men at the table.

"Gentlemen this is Bardock, rouge saiyan warrior, Bardock that is King Fotia of Solaria, to his right is King Rotan of Pyra and last is Moori in place of the grand elder Guru of Namek." The king said introducing the men.

The leaders sat in an awkward silence before the king once again broke the silence.

"This is the beginning of a new age. It's been centuries since a war of this magnitude. Today signifies the start of something great." The king started.

"I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you King Vegeta." The Orange man said speaking up.

The Solarian king had traveled the farthest out of all the leaders. He took the risk of flying through PTO territory.

"I'm only thinking positively Fotia." The said gritting his teeth.

"Convince me then king, tell us your plans." The elderly king said chastising the saiyan king.

"It's been far too long since the Arcosians came along and enslaved our galaxy and for more than three centuries their reign has ran an undisputed campaign. If I am successful here today, in this room, their reign will come to an end." The said before being cut off.

"And whose reign will begin." Rotan said speaking up. His eyes were full of distrust.

Anger quickly filled the Vegeta's eyes before it disappeared just as quickly as it came. He looked at the men around the room. They seemed to be waiting for an answer. He wanted to blast the man into the next life but he couldn't let his pride doom his people.

"I know that we saiyans don't have to great of a reputation but despite our faults we are among the most honorable. We will not force our will upon this galaxy…we know what it feels like to be oppressed. Together we'll rule and no one will be able to oppose us."

A deathly silence fell upon the room. Analyzing eyes bore into the king to try find any deceit in what he was saying. The Solarian guard on the right whispered something in his king's ear. Fotia gave a nod before looking at the king.

"My son says he believes in what you're saying and it would be wise to align with a warrior race such as the saiyans and I trust his intuition, we're in." Fotia said.

King Vegeta gave a thankful nod to the Solarian prince. It didn't take long for Rotan to follow Fotia's path. The Rothulians had always backed the Solarians and today was no different. All that was left were the Nameks.

"We Nameks are a peaceful race why should we endanger our people for you all?" Moori asked from his seat.

Fotia scoffed, "Peaceful, you slugs might be peaceful now but there was once a time when your people set your Super Nameks on whoever upset you." He spat with a voice full of venom.

Moori wasn't shocked that the Solarian king brought up the past. He was more than three hundred years old. Moori wasn't born during those times. It was before the great catastrophe that killed everyone but the grand elder Guru. As a child he was told stories of the fierce super Nameks that hailed from both the dragon and warrior clans.

"We are not the same as we once were, our race atoned for our ancestors sins during the great catastrophe." Moori told them.

"It would be wise if you joined the alliance…Moori was it? When the fight reaches your people and it will reach your people it will be a massacre." Rotan told the Namek elder.

"We can take care of our own." One of guards said.

"Quiet child, even if I wanted to, I could not give my answer without consulting the grand elder first." Moori told the men.

"I can accept that but we will need your decision within the month." Vegeta told the Namekian.

The Namekian nodded in understanding. He wasn't sure if any of the men present knew about the dragon balls but he would prefer if they didn't. The thought of his home world being conquered made the dragon clan member shiver.

Bardock sat in silence as he watched the men discuss their alliance. He felt one of the men staring at him. Looking at him from across the table was Rotan, the king of Pyra. The man seemed to be paranoid. He had a slight twitch and a habit of looking out of the corner of his eyes.

"Please, Vegeta tell us why you have a rouge saiyan in on our meeting?" The Rothulian king asked while staring at Bardock.

"Rotan, must you always be so paranoid?" Fotia asked in a tired tone.

"Despite his rouge status he is quite the warrior and he led our most successful teams." Vegeta said surprising Bardock.

Bardock could tell that it took all of the king's willpower to say what he said.

"How about we decide if he's a good warrior or not, how about a little test of strength?" He asked.

"That sounds like fun." Bardock said speaking up for the first time.

**O-x-O**

The saiyan training center was mainly for recreational uses. Most of the saiyans trained at the barracks near the royal palace. The center was crowded with young saiyan warriors doing various kinds of training including sparring and weights.

"There's your weakling brother right there." Prince Vegeta said pointing a boy with long hair.

Kakarot wanted to tell the prince that his brother wasn't weak but he could feel that he was stronger than him. He looked a lot like his mother, Kakarot suddenly walked off to meet the older boy.

"W-what, wait you insolent child." Vegeta said chasing after the child.

Kakarot pushed his way through the crowd. He received funny looks as he pushed the older kids. Once he reached Raditz he pushed one kid a little too hard sending him to the ground. He was much older than Kakarot, about thirteen. His name was Brusso, the son of a saiyan general. Brusso got back up looking to hurt Kakarot. Kakarot smiled as he knew a fight was coming. He picked Kakarot up by the straps of his armor.

"You should watch where you're going kid now I have to hurt you." The boy said with a malicious smile on his face.

"Are we gonna fight?" Kakarot asked.

"Brusso I think this kid is crazy." A random saiyan boy said.

Raditz heard the commotion and spotted the prince and made his way through the crowd.

"Vegeta, what's all this noise about?" He asked standing next to him.

"Don't think you can speak so formal to me because we're in the same squad weakling." The prince spat. "But to answer your question your little brother is about to learn a lesson."

"Little what—what are you talking about?" He asked the prince.

The prince didn't say a word he just point his finger at the crowd. Raditz followed his line of sight and his eyes fell on a mini me of his father.

"Kakarot, if he's here then that means so is father." Raditz said out loud.

It was a bittersweet thought for Raditz. For five years he wanted to be with his family but then again they just left him all alone, although he was off planet when Old Vegeta was destroyed. At least they tried talking to him but all that stopped three years ago.

"Correct, unlike you those two have decent power levels and did you know your father is the second strongest saiyan alive." Vegeta said remembering his scouter readings from earlier.

"Well let's see how he fairs against Brusso." Raditz said crossing his arm.

Brusso swung his meaty fist aiming to break Kakarot's jaw only to hit air. Kakarot appeared behind the boy kicking him in the back. Brusso went flying across the room. He smashed through the wall and into the wall of the adjacent building. He didn't move, seconds later his body fell from the indent in the wall. All eyes were now on Kakarot.

"Aw man I thought he was going to be strong." Kakarot whined.

He looked around him and saw the hungry look in the eyes of the older boys. He knew that look. It was the look a saiyan had before they fought a strong opponent.

"Well it looks we know who takes after your father but will he survive against all of them?" Vegeta asked before laughing obnoxiously.

Raditz was torn, on one hand he could let the other boys kill his brother or he could save him and be a good brother. First he would see how he fared and then he would decide if he intervened.

**If you want to see what the armor looks like go here ( art/Dragonball-Alternative-U-140474237)**

**Will the alliance be enough to win against the infamous frost demons? Will the Namekians join or not? Will Raditz jump in and save his brother or will his jealously be the end of Kakarot?**

**All of this will be answered next time. I'll be sticking with this small arc for probably another chapter or two then there will be a time skip when Kakarot is twelve. I'll be focusing on that time period for only that chapter and then chapter after that will be at the start of Dragonball Z. **


	5. I'm your son too!

Chapter 5

Kakarot smiled as he bounced on his toes. Just the thought of fighting other saiyans excited him. He was surrounded but his senses told him that he was stronger than all of them there. His muscles tensed as one brave saiyan child made the first move.

"You're mine kid."

Kakarot easily side stepped the attack. He delivered a vicious chop to the neck knocking him unconscious. It wasn't long before the rest attacked. Kakarot's smiled got bigger and bigger as the fight went on. He weaved under punches from multiple opponents before kicking them away.

"_How is Kakarot so strong?"_ Raditz thought to himself bewildered at his brother's strength. _"Last I heard he was born with the lowest power level in history."_

He turned his attention back to the fight. Kakarot actually had a few bruises on his face. He seemed to be tiring. A small pang of guilt flashed through his mind as he watched his younger brother get punched in the face. It soon faded as Kakarot fought back. He used his small body to evade most attacks. His superior speed helped him get away from the more devastating attacks.

Raditz flinched as his scouter detected a familiar power level. Brusso shot from the whole he was lodged in. A terrible scream filled the air Brusso flew straight into Kakarot's chest. Combined with his flight speed and his natural strength, Brusso broke a couple of Kakarot's ribs. He didn't stop there, he pinned the injured Kakarot against the wall before beginning a series of devastating punches.

"Are you just going to sit there while your brother gets killed?" The prince asked in a snide tone. "Is it because he's your parent's favorite?"

Raditz snarled, Vegeta knew always knew what to say to piss him off. He was conflicted on one hand he didn't like Kakarot because if it wasn't for him his parents would have never went to earth. On the other hand he was still blood and it wasn't really his fault. Even if he wanted to he couldn't do anything against Brusso.

He sighed as he decided to intervene but before he could take a step something flew by him knocking him down.

"Do not throw another punch." A familiar voice threatened.

Raditz eyes widened as he saw the owner of the voice. His father, Bardock, stood in all his glory. He stood behind Brusso with his arms folded. Brusso slowly turned around looking at the man.

"Who are you?" He asked glaring at Bardock.

Bardock didn't say a word he just backhanded Brusso sending him flying. He picked up the bloodied Kakarot and slung him over his shoulder. Raditz tensed up as his father flew towards him. His heart nearly stopped as stopped in front of him.

"Prince Vegeta your father commands your presence at the palace." He said.

Raditz head dropped as Bardock continued flying. After five years his father didn't even look his way once. Just like back then it was all about Kakarot.

"Ha…maybe if you had any saiyan pride instead acting like trash he would acknowledge you." Vegeta told Raditz before flying away.

Unbeknownst to Raditz Bardock had stopped and listened to what the prince said to his son, the prince was right Raditz needed to gain some confidence. He backtracked to where Raditz stood. He tapped his eldest son on the shoulder.

"Come with me, we need to talk."

A small surge of happiness caused Raditz to smile. His father didn't say another word before flying off. Raditz grunted as he was hard pressed to keep up with his father. It wasn't long before they reached a large building beyond the edge of town.

"Father where are we?" Raditz asked not recognizing his surroundings.

"A training center, the king has graciously offered it to me." Bardock said sarcastically walking into the building.

The king had been pressured by his council minus Nappa to give Bardock temporary access to the training center. No one really used it and it was far away from the rest of civilization so it was perfect for him to train at full power.

Raditz silently followed his father into the building. The interior what the exact same as the other training facilities Raditz had been in. His father quickly put Kakarot in a healing tank.

"I'll be back." Bardock said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, I thought we were going to talk?" Raditz asked desperate for his father's attention.

"I have business with the king, when I get back we'll talk." Bardock said as he stepped through the door.

Raditz sat in front of the healing pod staring at his younger brother. He was so powerful for a child even more so than himself. Maybe if he trained harder and got stronger his parents would love him like they did Kakarot.

Filled with a new resolve Raditz took off to one of the training rooms. The room was filled with all sorts of equipment. Free weights sat on the right wall, training dummies stood near the back wall and other machines were on the left.

"I guess I'll train some until father gets back." Raditz said thinking out loud.

**O-x-O**

"Good see you still know how to follow orders." King Vegeta spoke in a cocky tone as Bardock stepped through the door.

Bardock ignored the king's petty jab. A majority of the saiyan population labeled him as a traitor for staying on earth. But that wasn't the real reason the king held hatred for him. He hated him because he was classified as a low level soldier but yet he was stronger than the supposed all powerful king.

"I thought this was just a meeting between me and you?" Bardock asked looking at Kale who sat beside the king.

"Kale was my father's advisor during the war with the tuffle and I trust him with my life, not that I have to explain to low class like you." The king answered.

"_He looks familiar." _Bardock thought to himself. "Whatever let's get this over with."

He sat down in a seat near the king. The three saiyan warriors sat in dead silence for a moment.

"So now that we can speak in person, tell me again what happened with my brother on earth." The king told Bardock as he leaned closer.

Bardock sighed, "Like I told you before when I arrived he instructed me to find the group of people after him."

"What happened after that?" The king asked interrupting him.

"I was getting there." Bardock growled.

"Watch your tongue low class." The king snapped.

Bardock ignored the king and continued, "Eventually I found them and Pota and I attacked their base. I destroyed the base easily but Pota had taken something from them. Once we got back to his place he led me down to his lab."

"Secret lab? Pota was always one to keep secrets." The king said as he reminisced for a brief moment.

"Once down there he told me not to move but I heard a faint scream. I followed the sound and the scream got louder. I found a cell and in it was one of his guards, Beet."

Bardock's battle senses kicked in as he heard a crashing sound. He dodged the lunge of the elder saiyan warrior Kale. He quickly grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. Bardock raised a ki covered fist but the feeling of heat on his neck stopped him from doing anything with it.

"Release him." King Vegeta threatened.

Bardock slowly turned being blinded by the purple energy shining in his face. He could sense that the king was close to him in strength. He released Kale not wanting to challenge Vegeta's reason.

"He attacked me first." Bardock argued.

"It does not matter he is a high ranking member of the saiyan society and you are a traitor. If you weren't as useful as you are I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you." The king told him in a dark tone. "Kale why did you attack him?"

Kale looked as if his world had crumbled down on top of him, "My son—Beet was my son."

Realization hit King Vegeta as he remembered assigning Beet to Pota's detail. Contrary to popular belief most saiyans did care for their children.

Despite seeing his close friend sit in despair the king still needed to know what happened on earth. His brother was never the strongest but he did have a knack for manipulating people and he was the smarter brother.

"Bardock, continue please."

"Inside the cell with Beet was his human family—a wife and two half breeds." Bardock said getting Kale's attention.

"What, my son had children with an earthling?" Kale asked surprised.

"Beet was always one with saiyan pride and he had children with a mere human." The said shocked.

"Well I wouldn't count them out the twins can hold their own." Bardock told them.

"Hmm I'll have to check these kids out and see if they're worthy of my bloodline." Kale said stroking his beard.

"After finding them Pota found me and he had somehow brainwashed the three saiyans you sent with me. After a brief fight with them I took Beet's family back to my home where I was ambushed." Bardock said continuing with the story.

"Brainwashed, how did he brainwash them? They were three of my strongest warriors at the time how could a weakling like Pota brainwash them?" The king asked baffled at the thought of his brother taking advantage if his warriors.

"Some earth technology, but as I was saying as I arrived at my home I was ambushed by your brother and his soldiers. It didn't take long for me to defeat them but he had a partner who helped him escape and I haven't seen him since." Bardock said finishing the story.

He intentionally left the part about him transforming and killing the brainwashed saiyans out. The king didn't need to know every little detail.

"Hmm…interesting, it seems my older brother has his own plans." King Vegeta said to no one in particular. "What do you think he's been doing all these years?"

Bardock shrugged, "Probably thinking of new ways to kill you."

"Pota wasn't the only reason I brought you here." Vegeta said getting Bardock's attention. "I want you to come with me when I crush the fools on Frieza 27."

"Is that an order?" Bardock asked with a raised eyebrow.

The king sighed trying to keep his anger at bay, "I know you wouldn't miss a chance like this, you didn't become the second strongest saiyan alive by running from fights." He emphasized on second.

"Second strongest, that's arguable but I guess we won't know until we fight." Bardock said standing up.

"I will send a messenger to escort you once it is time to-." Bardock was already out of earshot.

The king stood up and threw his chair against the wall shattering it. He fired multiple ki blasts into the wall creating a large hole.

"Who does that low level think he is?" He shouted. "I am King Vegeta, I descend from Enma, the legendary super saiyan."

"Vegeta, calm yourself and act like the king you are!" Kale snapped.

The king quickly turned to glare at the elder saiyan who met his gaze with a glare of his own. The two continued their staring contest for a little longer before Vegeta released his glare with a huff of frustration.

"I have training to do." He said turning to leave.

Kale watched as the king walk out of the door. He had watched Vegeta grow from a child to a war hero and now a king. He had never been opposed when came to power. He was born with an abnormally high power level and it only grew and now a man who had been deemed a low class rivaled him in power. He was right, he was a descendant of Enma a man who was said to have no equal. But even before Wakame came along Oozaru ruled the saiyans with the ultimate power.

"Things are going to get interesting soon." He said leaving the room.

**O-x-O**

Raditz grunted as the he powered up. His light purple energy surged around him. The ground beneath him shook. A feral smile appeared on his face as a new wave of energy flowed through him. It had been a while since the last time he released all of his power. With one final push purple energy swirled around the shaggy haired saiyan.

"Impressive." Bardock said leaning against the wall.

He vanished from his spot on the wall. Raditz shook out of the stupor of awe at his own powers. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was hallucinating.

"Am I going crazy?" He asked himself.

"No you're not going crazy." Bardock whispered in his ear.

His battle skills kicking in Raditz spun swinging his fist. He flinched as his father caught the blow and held his wrist with an iron grip. An animalistic growl escaped Raditz's throat. His leg shot out hitting Bardock's hip. The kick seemed to have no effect on the older saiyan. With no warning Bardock threw Raditz into the wall behind him.

"Come on brat follow me."

Raditz picked himself up and quickly followed his father. Once again self-doubt crept up from the back of his mind. His kick had done nothing to his father. It was like he didn't even feel it. He knew his father was in a different league but to not feel his kick. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the cool air of New Vegeta hit him. His father had led him outside. Bardock stood in front of a bigger version of the attack pods.

"What are we doing out here father?" He asked.

"We're going to train." He said opening the ship's door.

"Then why did we come out here? That is a training facility." He said pointing a thumb at the building behind him.

"Well I have a special room to train in on my ship." Bardock said walking into the ship.

Raditz followed not wanting to jeopardize the time he had with his father. The ship was impressive for something built on earth. He had heard that the natives of earth were weak creatures but it seemed they could be useful. As Raditz was caught in his thoughts Raditz he lost sight of his father.

"Stop your admiring and get ready." Bardock's voice echoed throughout the gravity chamber.

The door slammed shut behind Raditz. Suddenly his knees buckled, his eyes went wide. He felt as if the weight of the world had fallen upon his shoulders.

"Are you feeling it yet?" Bardock's voice echoed once more. "Thirty times earth gravity."

Gravity increased once more causing him to crash down onto the floor. Raditz struggled against the gravity. Immeasurable pain, that was the only way Raditz could describe his current situation. The sound of footsteps caught his attention. Bardock came walking from behind the giant structure in the center of the room.

"Being crushed by only 30x earth's gravity…what a shame, Kakarot can withstand up to 50x earth's gravity. I guess we know now that we made the right decision."

Anger flooded Raditz's entire being as heard his father compare him to his younger brother. All these years…all these years he had been alone except the rare visits from Zorn and now his father comes back only to tell him that Kakarot is the better son.

Inwardly Bardock sighed, he didn't want to do this to his son but he had to overcome his inferiority complex. He was the elder son, he was supposed to set the example for his younger brother. Ever since he Gine had told Kakarot about his big brother he had never stopped asking when he would meet him.

"I'm the eldest, I deserved to be with my family, and it should have been me you trained!" He yelled forcing himself to stand up.

Bardock smiled as his son shakily stood up. He knew Raditz would be able to stand for long but he was determined. Just as Bardock expected Raditz's knees buckled once more sending back to the ground. He walked over and bent down to his son's level.

"Raditz, you are a saiyan warrior, we do not let feeble things such as jealousy cloud our minds especially to the point where we let our family get hurt." He spat.

If Raditz's head could go any lower it would have. Being scolded by his father about letting Kakarot get beat up caused him to feel a massive amount of shame. He couldn't bring himself to look into his father's disapproving eyes. Soon the guilt was overtaken by anger. His father had no right to tell him what was right and wrong, he had left him to be on his own for five years.

"I could care less what happens to that bastard, he was born a low class and I an elite and yet you chose to be with him!" Raditz yelled.

Bardock delivered a vicious smack to Raditz, "No he wasn't born a low class, when we found Kakarot on earth his power level was 800. But that is not the reason we went to him and you're fine, you have been taken care of by your uncle Zorn. Most saiyan children don't get to meet their parents so shut your mouth and be grateful."

Raditz let what his father said sink in. He was shocked to know that his younger brother was born with an elite power level. Why had he been recorded as the weakest baby in history? He shook the thought out of his head that was for another time. He shifted to what his father said about saiyan children not meeting their parents. He was right either they were sent off world or taken to be trained by the army. Only high ranking saiyan families could keep their children and train them if they choose to do so.

"I'm going to get Kakarot." Bardock said walking passed Raditz. "When I get back you better not be on your stomach."

The sound of metal clashing against metal signaled the exit of Bardock. Raditz grunted as he fought against the gravity. With a push of strength he brought himself to one knee. He placed one hand on his knee and the other on the ground. He remained in that position for the next five minutes. He turned his head towards the door as it opened.

"I see you listened to what I said." Bardock said stepping through the door.

"But I'm still not standing up." Raditz said confused.

"I didn't say you had to be standing only that you better not be on your stomach." He told him.

"So this is my big brother Raditz?" Kakarot said revealing himself. "I thought he would be stronger."

Raditz frowned, his younger brother had just called him weak. He would not have it, there were some things you just didn't do in saiyan society and calling someone weak was one. He could let Kakarot off the hook. With all of his strength he launched forward crashing into Kakarot. With the added of the gravity Kakarot grunted as he was tackled to the floor.

"That's more like it, saiyans workout their problems with their fist." Bardock said as his sons began to fight.

Raditz sat on top of his younger brother. He brought his fist down aiming to smash Kakarot's face. The smaller saiyan easily craned his head to the left dodging the blow. His small fist struck out hitting Raditz in the face. Raditz was sent flying across the room. Kakarot easily stood up and was on top of Raditz in an instant. Before Raditz could hit the ground Kakarot appeared behind him delivering a hammer blow to the back of his head. Raditz's unconscious body crashed into the ground. Kakarot raised his fist to strike again but was stopped by his father's strong voice.

"Kakarot, that's enough." Bardock walked over to his sons.

He reached down and picked up the unconscious Raditz and slung him over his shoulder in the same manner as he did Kakarot.

"Stay here and train while I put your brother in a healing pod." Bardock said before walking out of the room.

**O-x-O**

(Three days later)

Raditz's fist pierced through the air as he trained. Sweat poured down his face as his body strained itself to move in the high gravity. He peeked over to his left seeing Kakarot doing the same thing. Over the last three days Bardock had trained the two boys to the bone. Raditz had come to tolerate Kakarot but his bitter feeling towards his family wouldn't disappear so quickly. Speaking of the devil, the door to the gravity chambered opened revealing Bardock.

"Trainings over, the king has summoned me and you two are coming along." He said before turning to leave.

Raditz being the taller of the two went and shut off the gravity. Raditz could feel the strength he had gained over the last few days flowing through his body. His scouter had fallen victim to the gravity on the first day of training so he had no way of knowing how much he had improved.

"Come on Raditz daddy is waiting for us." Kakarot said leaving the chamber.

Raditz scoffed, Kakarot acted almost nothing like the other saiyan children. Then again Raditz knew that his mother was an oddball also. Kakarot had received his mother's attitude and his father's strength. Nonetheless he followed his brother out of the chamber.

It wasn't long before the three saiyans were on their way to the war house to meet up with the king and his attack battalion. King Vegeta stood with a battalion of saiyans behind him. Bardock could tell the man meant business. On his was a serious look instead of his usual cocky smirk.

"What are these two children doing in the presence of elite warriors." The king asked looking down on the two children.

"They're coming with us." Bardock answered looking directly into the king's eyes.

The king remained silent as he gave the two kids a calculating look, "Fine, it means nothing to me if they die. Vegeta, take these two with you and your team."

From behind the king stepped the prince. Unlike his father he wore the cocky smirk proudly.

"Well if it isn't the weakling Raditz and his little brother Kakarot."

"Vegeta, it's good to see you too." Raditz said biting back an angry remark.

"I've told you before, trash like you do not have the right to speak to me so formally." Prince Vegeta said raising his hand to strike Raditz.

Vegeta's eyes widened as Raditz hand shot up catching his wrist. A smirk appeared on Raditz's face as he held the prince's wrist.

"I'm not so weak anymore."

Chatter erupted throughout the crowd of saiyans. Prince Vegeta was known for his strength and here was some unknown soldier stopping his blow.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." The prince said snatching his hand away.

"Go ahead and do it, I know you want to check your scouter." Raditz said killing two birds with one stone. He got to taunt Vegeta and he would find out what his power level was.

Vegeta reluctantly activated his scouter. He smirked as the numbers appeared on his lens.

"Ha…a measly 1,200, you've improved but your still trash to me." Vegeta told him.

"Enough of your childish antics, Vegeta take them to your ship at once." The king ordered before turning to face his men. "Today is the day we fight back, we've waited all these years, trained and suffered but not today. Today those demons will pay."

Cheer erupted from the saiyans. King Vegeta smirked he had been waiting for this day for years. Today was the day his war against Frieza finally started. The crowd started to thin out as the saiyans boarded their ships. Now all that was left was the king, his guards and Bardock.

"Today you can redeem yourself in the eyes of our people." King Vegeta said walking by Bardock.

Bardock snorted, "Redeem myself, if I remember correctly it was I who saved our people all those years ago."

"Hmm I suppose you are right." He turned his head looking at Bardock giving him a cocky smile. "Don't disappoint Bardock."

Bardock followed suit and entered the ship he was assigned to. He sighed as his eyes fell on a familiar face. Standing at the front of the ship was his father, Daikon. Years ago he had gotten over his hatred for the man but he rather not deal with him. He began walking trying to avoid contact with the man.

"Well if it isn't the lost son of Vegeta." Daikon said turning to face Bardock.

Bardock sighed, "What do you want Daikon?" Bardock asked.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Daikon asked feigning hurt.

"Father, when have you ever been a father to me?" Bardock asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was of my loins that you were born boy." Daikon fired back.

A crowd started to gather as the conversation became heated. Daikon was the captain of the ship and it was unheard of to see someone talk to him in such a way. Bardock noticed the crowd starting to gather so he leaned in closer to say what he had to say.

"The only reason I've let you live so long is because your father, my grandfather told me to be a better man but don't push me old man." He whispered.

Daikon stiffened as Bardock mentioned his father. Vigna had been a great saiyan warrior. He was the leader of one of the saiyan tribes that unified them to fight against the tuffles. He had been furious with Daikon when he left Bardock without a father. Vigna had been a man of honor and that meant taking care of his responsibilities. He took it upon himself to be the father figure in Bardock's life. He trained him like his father should have.

"You watch your tongue." He spat but Bardock was nowhere to be found.

**O-x-O**

(Prince Vegeta's ship)

Vegeta sat in the captain's chair flanked by his two guards, Nappa and Yarrow. Raditz and Kakarot stood at the front of the ship looking out of the massive window staring into the infinite zone known as space. As their ship moved at impossible speeds they passed planets and stars alike. The ship's coordinates were set to Frieza 27.

"Raditz, are you excited to fight?" Kakarot asked his older brother.

"My saiyan blood ensures that I have some sense of excitement for the upcoming battle but…" Raditz said turning his head away. "But knowing who are enemy is makes me think again of being excited."

"The person we're going to fight can't be that strong." Kakarot said playing with his tail.

"Fool, has father never told you of Frieza?" Raditz asked shocked at his brother's ignorance.

"Frieza…hmm nope never heard of him." Kakarot answered with a smile.

All the while Vegeta watched the two brothers. They were an odd pair, Vegeta had known Raditz to be ruthless even more so than your average saiyan. But Kakarot didn't seem like a saiyan at all besides his fighting spirit. As if he felt his eyes on him Kakarot turned and smiled at the prince.

"Hey Vegeta, how long is it going to take for us to get there?" He asked.

Vegeta frowned, he did not like the blatant disregard of hierarchy. He didn't care if Bardock was their father he wouldn't have such disrespect. He looked up at Nappa and gave him a nod. Nappa bounded over to Kakarot grabbing him by the arm.

"What are you doing mister?" He asked.

"You have disrespected the prince and now you have to pay." Nappa said smiling maliciously. "What's the punishment this time my prince?"

"Beat him until he learns his lesson." Vegeta said waving him off. "But make sure he does not die."

Nappa smiled as he dragged the boy away. Raditz briefly locked eyes with his younger brother and he could have sworn he gave him a nod.

"_I guess he is a saiyan after all." _Raditz thought to himself.

But once again he felt helpless. If he had tried to help Kakarot then he would be facing the same fate. He was probably the weakest person on the ship.

"Raditz, are you just going to watch Kakarot get beat again or are you going to help?" Vegeta taunted trying to test Raditz and his newfound power.

"He's a saiyan and he can take it." Raditz answered.

"Coward, you're just a coward, what would Bardock say if he knew you were such a coward?" Vegeta asked pushing all the right buttons.

Raditz's face contorted into one of anger. Vegeta didn't know what he was talking about, he was no coward.

"If I go help Kakarot what's stopping you from killing me for insubordination?" Raditz asked eyeing the prince.

"You have my word no further harm will come to you or Kakarot after your attempt to help him." Vegeta said with his hand over his heart.

Raditz remained silent as he analyzed the situation. He couldn't really trust Vegeta but he couldn't let Kakarot become a victim of Vegeta's ego. He made his decision when an ear splitting scream reached his ears.

Prince Vegeta released a chuckle, "Let's hope Nappa goes easy on them." Raditz moved at top speed as he sped by him.

Raditz barreled down the hallway. This was his chance to prove himself. Even if he couldn't win he would get the chance to test his new power and he would look good in his father's eyes. He reached the room where he heard the screams coming from. He opened the door revealing a heavily beaten Kakarot and a in the hands of a smiling Nappa.

"Put him down now!" Raditz commanded.

Nappa slowly turned his head towards the newcomer. Fear began to rise inside of Raditz but an image of his father shaking his head in disappointment helped push the fear back down.

"And what if I don't?" Nappa asked menacingly.

Raditz gave no answer he shot forward burying both of his fist in Nappa's stomach. The impact caused Nappa to drop Kakarot. Catching his breath Nappa glared at the younger saiyan.

"That was very stupid of you kid." He said stalking towards Raditz.

Raditz didn't want to give Nappa a chance to touch him so he shot forward once again. He released a series of punches and kicks but Nappa easily dodged them all. Raditz jumped back creating some space between him and Nappa.

"Do you see now how futile your little rescue attempt was?" The giant saiyan said before rushing towards Raditz.

Raditz had no time to react as Nappa's massive fist collided with his face. Raditz soared through the air and into the wall. A sickened crunch could be heard as his jaw shattered on impact. He attempted to pick himself up but Nappa's giant foot landed on his back.

"Stay on the ground where you belong, scum." Nappa gave the Raditz one last look before he left the two boys to their injuries.

**Well the war begins. King Vegeta and his men are on their way to attack Frieza 27. I hope you all like the way the story is going so far and the speedy updates. Don't get to comfortable with me updating so often, eventually my professors will start giving out more work and I'll get swamped but I'll do my best to keep this story updated.**

**Since a very loyal reviewer (Those-carrots) suggested I put power levels at the end of each chapters which won't happen so I can keep you guys guessing but I will put them down every so often. This will be a big list it will include some people from each empire I introduced. Some of the power levels may seem unreasonable but I have my reasons and if you would like to know them PM me.**

**Power Levels**

**Bardock: 45,000 (Suppressed)**

**Kakarot: 5,000 (After Brusso fight)**

**Raditz: 1,200**

**King Vegeta: 45,000**

**Prince Vegeta: 9,000**

**Zorn: 35,500**

**Nappa: 16,000**

**Kale: 30,000**

**Kali: 32,000**

**Namekian Forces**

**Moori: 1,000**

**Hamme (bodyguard): 50,000**

**Solarian Empire**

**King Fotia: 1,000,000**

**Prince Floga: 80,000**

**Stegno: 75,000**

**Rothulian Empire**

**King Rotan: 85,000**

**Kilog: 25,000**


	6. The beginning of an end

Chapter 6

**I've decided to finish the war saga next chapter and the chapter after that will be the start of the DBZ timeline. There will be many differences from canon since this is an AU but there will be hints and flashbacks in later chapters letting you know what happened during the time between the end of the first war saga and the beginning of the DBZ timeline. You know things like **_**Daimaō Piccolo and stuff like that.**_

Chaos erupted as the saiyan armada landed. The mass of ships had been detected as soon as they entered the planet's gravitational field. When the demand of identifying themselves wasn't met the security force on Frieza 27 was put on high alert.

The doors of the saiyan ships opened and all hell broke loose. It wasn't long before the heavy scent of iron hit Kakarot's nostrils. His pupils briefly changed size as his more feral tendencies began rising to the surface. An animalistic smile appeared on his face as he stalked towards his prey among the hordes of PTO soldiers spilling out from every building.

His unfortunate target happened to be an alien with dark green skin and snake like features. He bared his fangs as he saw the young saiyan approaching.

"Are you a good fighter snake-man?"

The snake-like alien hissed just as Kakarot's foot connected to his face. Moving faster than his shocked opponent Kakarot flipped over him. No time was wasted as Kakarot landed, his small fists were soon moving at near impossible speeds. Cracks began to appear and with each hit the cracks began to spread until with one final bone shattering punch pierced the alien's skin. A raspy scream escaped from the soldier's throat.

Kakarot's victory was short lived as a boot crashed into his face. The mini saiyan was sent flying across the ground. He landed amongst a heap of dead bodies. An unfamiliar emotion flowed through his body as he looked at the dead bodies around him. His father had told him about the life that he lived before coming to earth and all the death he had caused. It was supposed to prepare him for situations like this but things were different in reality.

"What's the matter little man?" Kakarot snapped out of his trance at the sound of the deep voice.

A behemoth of a man stood above Kakarot. His purple face was contorted into a devious grin. As Kakarot sat frozen on the ground the alien lifted his hand as red ki erupted from his palm.

"I guess I'll put you out of your misery, runts like you shouldn't even be-."

His villainous dialogue was cut short by a purple ki blast engulfing his body. The sound of heavy feet hitting the ground alerted Kakarot to a new opponent—or so he thought.

"And here I thought I would be the one disgracing father."

Raditz had a smug look on his face as he walked towards his brother.

"S-shut up, it's just…I've never seen a dead body before."

It was one of the rare times Kakarot saw himself as a six year old instead of a saiyan warrior. He flinched as Raditz smacked him upside the head.

"You're a saiyan, so act like it. This is war and with war comes death!"

Kakarot looked around him at all of the fighting happening around him. He steeled himself as he look at Raditz and an image of his father appeared behind him.

Not wanting to disappoint his father or brother, Kakarot shook the negative feelings he had and stood up.

"That's more like it, now let's go and show these insects the power of the saiyans." Raditz said as he flew deeper into the chaos. Kakarot mimicked his brother's actions flying into the fighting. He landed on the ground in front of two unsuspecting soldiers. He alerted them of his presence with a punch to both of their lower backs. The retaliation was immediate another snake like alien whipped his lanky leg around smashing it into Kakarot's face. Before the kick could propel him backwards the second soldier appeared behind delivering a devastating hammer blow sending him to the ground.

"It ssseems this brat thinks he can take us on Jago." The snake warrior said eyeing the downed saiyan.

"Well let's show him how wrong he is Tibos."

Kakarot cringed at the high pitched voice of Jago. He didn't have time to recover from the previous attack as he blocked a kick from Tibos. He countered with a kick of his own knocking him away. He leaned back barely avoiding a punch from Jago. A quick energy wave from Kakarot erased the soldier from existence.

"I like this." Kakarot gained an animalistic look his eyes as he dove into battle.

_Later that day_

Bardock groaned as he sat down on his cot for the night. The planet had been captured and there were saiyan camps all over the planet just in case they missed some people. He watched as his fellow saiyans settled in their camp. A sigh escaped his throat as a familiar feeling hit him as his vision went black.

Saiyans gathered around the downed Bardock. King Vegeta and his entourage cut through the crowd. He saw the rouge saiyan on the ground and then at the saiyans standing around him.

"What happened, why is Bardock on the ground?"

"We don't know sire, one minute he was sitting down and the next he was like this."

A pudgy saiyan knelt down poking Bardock, "Maybe he's dead."

He stretched his hand out to poke him again only for it to be locked in an iron grip.

"Maybe you're dead." Bardock's eyes snapped open. He pushed the saiyan above him out of his way as he stood up.

"Care to tell me what just happened?" King Vegeta asked in an almost commanding tone.

King Vegeta knew he had no authority when it came to Bardock but he could not lose face in front of his soldiers. He was still Vegeta, king of saiyans and ender of the saiyan-tuffle war. He had learned long ago that he had been surpassed by Bardock, most thought it preposterous that a low class had so much power. But Vegeta knew better, he knew that Bardock came from a long line of powerful saiyan warriors.

"Things are about to get worse." Bardock said as his voice took a serious tone. "The Kajū Force is on route."

A sudden sense of fear gripped at the hearts of the present saiyans. A dead silence hit the camp as everyone stood around motionless. Bardock snarled as he saw his fellow saiyans be paralyzed in fear. For years they proclaimed to be the strongest in the universe knowing they weren't but for five years they trained to defeat who they knew was the strongest and here was a chance to test their strength and they were frozen with fear.

"Snap out of it you cowards, has your training been that pointless?"

The king was the first snap out of his stupor not wanting to be outdone by Bardock again, "He's right, we are no longer the dogs under the whip of Frieza. We are saiyans, we are born and fight and dammit we will fight!

A roar of cheer that shook the camp erupted from the crowd of saiyans. Their blood was now pumping and they were ready to take on anything, even the legendary Kajū Force.

"Sire." Zorn said getting his king's attention.

"What is it Zorn?"

Zorn turned his head looking into the empty night sky, "Maybe we should give them a moonlight show."

"I don't have time for-." The King began to argue before realize what his second-in-command was hinting at. "Ah that's a brilliant idea, Zorn, all of you except Zorn and Bardock go back to your tents."

Although the saiyans wanted to fight they would not disobey a direct order from their king, the fact that their opponents were widely known for being the strongest soldiers under Frieza helped quell their bloodlust. A dazzling ball of white energy with a slight purple hue appeared in between the king's hands. It reached the size of a basketball and the king launched it into the air.

"They won't know what hit them." The three saiyans soon began to morph into their ape forms.

Across the planet five attack pods crashed into the planet. The pod doors opened revealing several alien species. From the pods on the far right were twin Sukarians, a bird like species from the west end of the galaxy. To their left was a giant with pale blue skin, easily standing above seven feet, he was a Jotun. Next to him was Captain Kajū, he hailed from planet Kudamono. He was known for his brutality and strength. Next to him was the newest and youngest member of the Kajū Force, Ginyu.

"You boys ready to slaughter these monkeys?" A bone chilling smile appeared in the faces of the Kajū Force members.

"Let's go-." Raza, one of the Sukarian twins started to say before a giant gloved hand crushed him.

"Raza, nooooo-." Azar, his twin fell to a similar fate as a boot cut his dramatic cry short.

"What is this madness?"

For the first time in decades Captain Kajū felt fear. From the darkness three sets of red eyes appeared and they seemed to be moving closer. The fear in the hearts of the three remaining Kajū Force members grew exponentially as a sequence of ground shaking roars could be heard in the distance.

"Captain, what is going on, I thought we were here for the monkeys?" Not a second after the word monkey left his mouth did a purple wave of energy end his life.

"Unfortunately that's what we got, who knew the saiyans could be this strong, Lord Frieza should have ignored his father's call all those years ago."

In what he knew would be his last moments Kajū steeled his resolve as he saw three large figures step out of the darkness and into the moonlight. King Vegeta stepped forward looking down at the Captain.

"You're right…Frieza should have killed us all those years ago." Vegeta opened his mouth and released a devastating ki wave.

The king turned his attention to the surviving Kajū Force member. Ginyu had been in the same spot frozen in fear the whole time. Bardock raised his furry hand ready to send the frightened mercenary into the next life.

"No wait!" The king bellowed a guttural growl escaped Bardock's throat, "I need him to send a message to Frieza."

"That's not wise, Vegeta, we don't want to antagonize Frieza any further."

"Frieza needs to know we are no longer the weaklings that used to be under his command."

Anger flashed in Bardock's eyes, "And he will know that when his precious Kajū Force does not come back."

With deceptive speed Vegeta closed the gap in between him and Bardock. Zorn inwardly sighed as he kept his eyes on the petrified Ginyu. Vegeta locked hands with Bardock in a show of strength.

"You do not undermine me remember your place, low class."

Bardock pushed the king back a couple of inches as the hot air from the kings mouth reached his ear.

"Your arrogance will be the downfall of your saiyan empire. If you let this coward go he will go and tell Frieza of our false moon technique."

"Are you afraid, Bardock?" Bardock could hear the amusement in his voice. "I have yet to show my real power and when I do…Frieza won't stand a chance."

The king released himself from Bardock's grip and walked over to Ginyu.

"_You fool Frieza has three more forms that can take on an army of Oozaru."_ Bardock said remembering his vision from all those years ago.

Vegeta picked Ginyu up in his massive hand, "Do you see what happened to your teammates?"

Ginyu, apparently free from his fear look at the blood spots that used to be his team. He looked back at the king giving him a slow nod.

"I'm going to let you go and you will go back to your precious Lord Frieza and tell him how easily we crushed his precious Kajū Force."

Ginyu felt multiple bones break as his body hit the ground. Vegeta had thrown him to the ground to prove a point. The three saiyans began shrinking as they returned to camp. Ginyu's fear filled eyes watched as the shrinking figures disappear into the darkness. As soon as he felt they were gone he limped back to his attack pod.

It didn't take long for the saiyans to get back to camp. They were met with cheers, that night one legend fell and another one rose.

_The next day_

The day had barely started and it had already been a horrible day for the PTO tyrant. Frieza had been in his personal chambers when a sudden knock broke the tranquil silence.

"Come in."

With permission the soldier entered the room. He nervously walked towards his boss. Frieza glared at the soldier as an awkward silence passed through the room.

"Well, what is it that you want?"

The soldier flinched at the anger hidden in the back of the tone. He knew that many messengers that came bearing bad news to Frieza didn't come back very often. He had been bullied into this by his superiors.

"W-well I have dire news f-for you."

"What is it spit it out before I annihilate you for wasting my time?"

"The Kajū Force is dead except for Ginyu."

The soldier blurted the information out before turning to run out of the room before Frieza could take his anger out on him. But his attempt to escape was futile as a thin beam of ki pierced his heart.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Frieza activated his hover seat and floated over the dead body. Soldiers cleared a path as he floated towards the communication room of his base. He was currently on his planet Frieza 38, one of his major bases was on this planet. He hovered in front of his giant screen waiting for someone to answer his call.

"F-Frieza sir, I was not expecting to see you."

A surprised Ginyu said as he saw his all-powerful leader.

"Where are you?"

"I am in my ship sir, on my way to Frieza 25."

"I want you here I need you to tell me what happened on that planet with the filthy monkeys."

Ginyu froze at the mention of the saiyans. Before that mission he had thought he could only be challenged by the higher ups of the PTO but he was proven dead wrong and it would haunt him until his death.

"Is that clear…Ginyu?"

"Yes sir, I'll-." Frieza cut the transmission short having said what he wanted to.

In one quick motion an unfortunate soldier was crushed under the weight of the frost demon's tail. He thought killing another one but chose otherwise. He was at war and it seemed he would need all the soldiers he had.

Frieza sighed, "If only father would let me destroy-."

A large explosion shook the ground. He could hear more explosions in the distance. He moved closer to the window looking out at the planet. He could see soldiers charging towards his base and they weren't his.

"Who would be foolish enough to attack me?" He quickly snatched a scouter from the nearest soldier. He activated it and the numbers that appeared on the lens surprised him slightly.

"It seems I can't afford to play around, father would be highly disappointed if I were defeated by the likes of these cowards." Energy exploded from Frieza covering him in a light purple bubble and blowing everything near him away.

"Heyaaaaaahh." A torrent of energy began swarming around his bubble. "Yaaaahhh!" With one last push Frieza let loose his pent up energy. The bubble around him exploded and revealed his new form. His height had doubled along with his muscle mass. His horns had grown and were now pointing upwards. He stretched his arms and legs.

"Ah, it's been quite some time since I last took this form."

He looked around him seeing the destruction he had caused while transforming. The building couldn't withstand his power it had collapsed on itself along with everything and everyone in it, except himself.

"So much for keeping my soldiers alive."

Faster than most could see Frieza fired a ki blast, easily destroying the wall in front of him. His hulking frame stepped through the hole. A second after stepping outside he was forced to bring his arms up blocking a massive energy wave.

The smoke cleared revealing the people brave enough to attack Frieza head on. It was none other than King Fotia and his elite guard minus his son, prince Floga. Frieza chuckled earning the ire of the Solarian king.

"I find nothing funny about the situation at hand."

"I do…it's really amusing that you and your rag tag group can challenge me, let alone kill me." Frieza erupted into a full blown laugh.

However it was cut short by a boot connecting with his mouth. King Fotia had knew that his soldier had made a grave mistake as all amounts of amusement had disappeared from Frieza's visage. The kick didn't seem to faze Frieza as it didn't even force his head to move on contact. Faster than any of the soldiers could follow Frieza launched the attacking soldier into the air and incinerated him.

"Blazon, you'll pay for this you monster." One of the soldiers said stepping forward only to be stopped by his king.

Fotia shook his head, "No, I'll handle this, you all go and finish off the rest of his forces."

"But-." He tried to argue.

"But nothing, you will not defy a direct order from your king!"

"Understood, my king, let's go and follow through on our orders."

The guards reluctantly left but Frieza would have none of that. He moved to intercept them only to meet the fists of King Fotia. Frieza was knocked backwards, Fotia continued his assault. Delivering a series of devastating punches to Frieza's upper body.

It would seem that Fotia had the upper hand but he failed to see Frieza's tail aiming for his head. He was sent crashing into the planet's surface. Not slowing down Frieza flew horns first into the crater piercing the king's abdomen or so he thought. Just as Frieza neared the crater a funnel of fire burst from the king's mouth.

"You thought this would be that easy, you arrogant whelp." Fotia stood up in a blazing glory, a fiery cloak surrounded his body. With each step he took the earth beneath him was scorched, blackened.

"This is the technique that made your father flee in fear all those years ago."

Frieza raised his nonexistent eyebrow, "Flee in fear? I can't wait to tell father about this."

Fotia had enough of talking, leaving a fiery trail behind him he charged Frieza. Frieza grunted as he felt the power behind the punch. Fotia eventually broke the frost demon's defense smashing a flying knee into Frieza's nose. A spray of blood spattered across Fotia's face. He continued to pound the tyrant when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye.

"Unh uh, that won't work again." Fotia said as he caught Frieza's tail.

Frieza screamed as the fire covered hand gripped his tail. Fotia gave a yell of strength as he threw his opponent across the ground.

"_How is this old fool still this strong? I will not be embarrassed like this." _Frieza began gathering power as he flew through the air.

Fotia noticed the purple aura beginning to cover Frieza. His eyes narrowed as he knew what would come next all too well. His fire cloak flared as he dashed towards the transforming Frieza.

"Curses, I should have known this would happen." Fotia was moving at top speed, he could only hope he made it in time. He began charging up his most powerful attack as he neared Frieza. A brilliant orange ball of ki began growing in his hand. It quickly grew in size, easily five times bigger than before.

"Solar Annihilation." Fotia's attack seemed to connect as a flash of light covered the area.

The light died down showing a very different Frieza and a shocked Fotia. Frieza's appearance now matched his personality. He was a monster in appearance and personality. His head had become elongated with spikes poking out on both sides. His nose had lowered meeting with the top of his mouth forming a pseudo beak. Two more spikes protruded out of his back with a slightly upward curve. His hunching figure was one to fear.

Fotia struggled to release himself from Frieza's grip. A sadistic smile appeared on Frieza's face. He raised a single finger with purple energy threatening to tear through Fotia's face.

"You should be proud of yourself in your last moments." His voice had a slight foreign tone to it. "No one has ever forced me to use this much power."

The ki on Frieza's fingertip pulsed as he lazily flung it to his right. As his smile got bigger Frieza slowly turned his head in the direction he sent his attack. Fotia followed his eyes, his eyes widened as he saw what he was aiming for.

"Your men should learn not to sneak up on people." The maniacal tyrant sniggered which only anger the desperate king even more.

A hundred yards to their right were the mangled bodies of Blazon and his men. Frieza's attack had been too fast to avoid. At that moment Fotia knew that his battle was lost.

"So long King of the Solarians." Another insanely fast death beam pierced through the king's brain instantly ending his life. Frieza's carelessly dropped the corpse of Fotia. He looked around and saw his planet and all the destruction that was caused.

"This is disgusting, I'll have some runts come and clean this mess up." He reverted back to his first form. Taking to the sky to search for a ship to get off the now desolate planet. After a short time of searching he decided to call a ride. He took a scouter from one of his dead soldiers.

"Zarbon!?" He switched to his private channel.

"Yes sire, what can I do for you?"

"I need a ship sent to Frieza 38 now!" He ordered, on the other side of the transmission Zarbon flinched at the loud tone.

"I'll get it done immediately, sire."

"Oh and send some people to clean up all these dead bodies."

"Dead bodies?" Before Zarbon could get an answer Frieza had already ended the call.

_Back on Frieza 27_

The saiyans were leaving the atmosphere of Frieza 27. The king had ordered three of his elite generals and a couple hundred soldiers to stay there in case of an attempt to take the planet back. Inside the royal ship Bardock sat in the king's private office along with some of his soldiers.

"So what's next Vegeta?"

The king frowned at the lack of respect but then again Bardock was never known for his manners.

"That's king Vegeta to you, Bardock." Bardock gave the king a blank stare, "We will move on to the next planet and do the same."

"Planet by planet we will take everything from Frieza."

Bardock eyed the random saiyan who decided to speak up. He was your run of the mill saiyan, muscled body, scars, etc…

"So Vegeta what are we doing next?"

"Just like Ragus said we will destroy Frieza's empire planet by planet."

Bardock sighed, here was the man praised for his intellect more so than his brute strength and he made horrible plans like this.

"King Vegeta, may I speak with you in private?"

Vegeta grunted, "Leave us."

His soldiers obediently followed his command leaving the two alone. Vegeta gave Bardock a hard look. The two continued their staring contest until Bardock felt it was necessary to break the silence.

"Vegeta, you have to be smarter than this." A hint of worry appeared on Bardock's face. His worry wasn't aimed towards Vegeta but towards the possibility of Frieza coming to personally deal with them. He had no fear of death but he did not want his sons to die prematurely because Vegeta was too arrogant.

"This is my army and I will do what I want with it." Vegeta's tone was low but Bardock knew he meant business.

"If you're so foolish with those that serve you, my sons and I will not be a part of your army."

Bardock moved for the door. Vegeta knew it would be a mistake to let Bardock leave. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Bardock was the one who would fight Frieza if it came to that.

"Wait." Bardock stopped his exit and turned his head to face Vegeta. "What do you have in mind?"

Bardock smirked, he had got the king to put his pride to the side. He walked back over to the table and sat opposite of the king.

"Frieza is going to expect us to attack his planets in sequence so…" Bardock Began to say.

"So we have to be spontaneous in our attack pattern." The king began to stroke his beard as he thought. "But won't that cause our supplies to diminish at a faster rate?"

"We can just take the supplies from the planets we raid."

"I like the way you think, Bardock, but if you continue to be blatantly disrespect me…I will destroy you."

The physic saiyan watched the king walk away. Somehow with no wind his cape billowed behind him. Vegeta had always been arrogant and prideful. Now he was thinking more like a king and less like a warrior.

Bardock exited the office and made his way to the mess hall. As he walked he admired the ship. It was the largest ship Bardock had ever seen. Over the five years of isolation the saiyans with the help of their engineers built five large warships.

"Hey look who it is, the mighty Bardock."

Bardock turned towards the outspoken saiyan. He could see this would be a problem.

"Thinks he can just come and go whenever he wants." Another saiyan slurred.

"If I were you…I would shut up right now."

His volume was low but his tone was dangerous. There had been whispers in the camp about wanting Bardock gone. He knew that some of the saiyans didn't like him for leaving and then there were those who thought the rumors about his power were lies.

"Oh yeah and what if we don't?"

Bardock sighed as the two saiyans stood up. He noticed the drunken one clench his fists. He could tell if he hit one of them then all of them would jump on him. It was no secret that he had few, if any friends in the saiyan army. All hell was about to break loose but thankfully someone stopped it.

"Stand down…NOW!" All eyes snapped to Zorn who had just entered the room.

Bardock ignored his brother as he gathered his food. As he walked passed, Zorn grabbed his arm. He looked his brother in the eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to discuss some things with you." Bardock looked down at his food, "You can eat while we talk, I'll be doing most of the talking anyway.

Bardock nodded as he stuffed his mouth with some kind of meat. The two walked to Zorn's room, the second largest room on the ship. The two brothers sat in an awkward silence. Bardock continued to eat and Zorn just looked at him.

"Bardock, father has the boys." Everything seemed to come to a stop for Bardock.

"What do you mean father has the boys?!"

"I mean they are on father's ship."

"I need to go get them now." Bardock stood up to leave but stopped when he realized he couldn't do anything at the moment. "When will we arrive at our next target?"

His eyes grew dark as he waited for the answer. All of the pain that his father had caused him as a child came to the front of his mind.

"One…month." Bardock nearly exploded. His sons had to be on the same ship with Daikon for one month.

"It's fine I raised my sons better than he did, they'll be okay."

Bardock turned to leave but Zorn took a hold of his arm again.

"That wasn't all I needed to talk to you about."

Bardock sat back down. A hundred thoughts were going through his head. Gine, he missed his wife, her gentle touch, her bubbly personality. His sons were not in danger necessarily but Daikon was a devious man, there was no telling what he had planned. He also wondered what was going on earth.

_Earth, Kame House_

The Kame house was full, like it had been since Bardock and Kakarot left. Gine was lonely so she would go visit Gohan and Roshi and Piper didn't like staying in the city for too long. The twins were currently training with Master Shen.

"I wonder how my boys are doing."

Gine sat with her feet up. Piper sat across from her while the two older men sat outside enjoying the weather.

"I'm sure they're fine." Piper tried to make her closest friend feel better.

Gine gave Piper a sad look, "You don't know the life of a saiyan…it's a dead end road."

"You're right I don't know the life of a saiyan but I do know that Bardock would never let anything happen to his family." Piper went to console her friend.

The two women failed to notice the men come in. Roshi looked over his glasses and his lips formed into a perverted smile. Gohan gave him a disapproving look.

"Should we come back later or can we join in on the fun." His comment caused the two women to attack him. He dodged a pillow thrown by piper but failed to dodge the couch, courtesy of Gine.

"That's the third time this month." Gohan said referring to the couch.

"Why must you treat me so bad?"

"I have to go pick the kids up, Gine do you want to come?"

"Sure why not, it's better than sitting here wondering what could go wrong."

"See you ladies later." Gohan waved the women goodbye.

Gine and Piper waved back. Gohan had become a big part of the women's lives. He was like a grandfather to their children. Although Gine was stronger, Gohan played the role of protector while Bardock was gone and Gine appreciated that.

Mifan was quite far from the Kame house. The small kingdom of Mifan was historically weak but since Master Shen and his brother Tao joined as commanders of their army they have been growing in power. The kingdoms of earth were at peace and there was no threat of war.

"Hey Piper, why do you bring the kids all the way out here to train when Gohan or even Roshi can train them?"

"Well I wanted Gohan to train them but Lapis said he didn't want to be trained by the same person who trained Kakarot and you know Lazuli will follow her brother anywhere."

"Why is that?" Gine asked a little confused, "Usually they are inseparable."

"You know how boys are." Piper replied.

They chatted about everyday things for the rest of the ride. Mifan was a sight to see, it sat on its own island near the Sacred Land of Korin. The only way to enter was a narrow bridge. Two men stood guard at the entrance. They wore the common garb of Mifan's army which doubled as the outfit of the Crane school.

"What is your business with the kingdom of Mifan?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm here to pick up my kids, Lapis and Lazuli."

"How are you the mother of those monsters." The other guard said as if no one could hear him.

Piper glared at the guard, Gine grabbed Piper before she could do anything silly. She was very sensitive about people insulting her children. The thought of people alienating her children for their saiyan heritage haunted her.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"They're monsters, I've never seen children so young be so strong." His comment put Piper's mind at ease.

Gine wondered what they would say about Kakarot. She had to admit for having a human mother Lapis and Lazuli were quite strong but Kakarot was on a whole other level. The guards finally let the women in. Piper had come to Mifan many times and it never ceased to amaze her. The two women got out of the car and walked towards the Crane School dojo.

"Ah, Piper it is good to see you." Master Shen said appearing behind them. He looked Gine up and down before a small frown appeared on his face. "And who might this be?"

"My name is Gine, nice to meet you." Gine said offering her hand.

"Yes it is, the kids are this way." Shen said ignoring Gine's hand.

He led the way to the backroom where the younger children trained. As soon as Piper stepped into the room Lazuli was on her.

"Mommy!" Piper caught her daughter as she jumped through the air.

"Hey sweetie, mommy missed you, where's your brother?" Piper asked putting her daughter back on the ground.

Lazuli pointed behind her. Behind Lazuli was Lapis fighting an older boy with three eyes. A Mittsume, she had only heard about them in the stories her grandmother told her about her ancestor, Olibu. But here one was fighting her son.

The Mittsume boy kicked Lapis in the chest sending him flying backward. Lapis righted himself in mid-air before flying back towards his opponent. Piper watched the two boys exchange blows.

"Lapis is stronger but Tien is better." Lazuli said watching the fight.

"Are there other humans with three eyes?" Gine asked looking at Tien.

"Tien is the best." The females jumped at the high pitched voice.

They turned around spotting a floating boy with white skin and red cheeks.

"Hey Chiaotzu, come to watch Tien lose?" Lazuli said teasing the boy.

"No way Tien is going to lose." The boy argued.

"Lazuli honey, care to introduce your friend." Piper said patting her daughter on the shoulder.

"Oh sorry, Mommy, Miss Gine this is Chiaotzu prince of the Mifan kingdom."

"So I see you've made some friends Chiaotzu." Tien said interrupting the introductions.

Chiaotzu launched himself at Tien who caught him. The two had been friends for the last two years. Chiaotzu's parents had found Tien roaming the plains on a trip from a nearby kingdom. Tien had promised to repay them even if it meant his life.

"Tien Shinhan." Tien said introducing himself to the women.

"It's nice to meet you Tien, I'm Piper Lapis and Lazuli's mother."

"And I'm Gine."

"It's nice to meet you both." The Mittsume bowed showing his respect.

"I want to go home now mama." Lapis said with his arms folded walking right passed his mother.

"Well, I guess we have to go."

"It was nice meeting you, farewell."

They said their goodbyes before parting ways. The group of family and friend quickly left the kingdom of Mifan.

"Lapis, why the long face?" Gine asked the boy.

"I lost to a human…again." The anger was evident in his voice.

"Honey you are human." One of Piper's biggest fears was that her children wouldn't be accepted into society but for Lapis it was different. He loved being half saiyan, Bardock told the children stories that his mother used to tell him as a child.

"But I'm half saiyan too and saiyans don't lose to humans."

"Lapis, stop acting like such a baby just because you can't beat Tien." Lazuli told her brother.

"Shut up Lazuli." He said continuing to pout.

_Space, Daikon's Ship_

"So you're my grandpa?" Kakarot eyed the elder saiyan suspiciously.

"Yes I am."

"Then why hasn't my daddy talked about you before?" Daikon sighed, saiyan children weren't really social but apparently Kakarot was different.

"Your father and I haven't been on the best of terms for a long time but things have to change at some point."

"From what uncle Zorn told me you renounced father a long time ago." Raditz said eyeing the man suspiciously. "So why are you acting like such a family man?"

"Insolent child, know your place, I am still your commanding officer." Daikon said smacking Raditz. The blow sent Raditz into a nearby wall.

Kakarot's eyes grew red with rage as he saw blood leak from his brother's mouth. With surprising speed Kakarot buried his foot in Daikon's stomach to no effect. The young saiyan met the same fate as his older brother.

"You foolish children really think you can challenge a saiyan general." He said walking towards his downed grandsons, "I've been a warrior far longer than most saiyans alive."

The two brothers stood up giving their grandfather a defiant look. Daikon smirked his grandsons were disobedient but most saiyan children were and they had the fighting spirit he was looking for.

"You two are just what I need."

**Well I hope this chapter was up to par. I have a poll up on my page, you guys should go check it out before the next chapter comes out which is pretty soon because this stuff is just coming to mind at ease. If I feel that I didn't get enough votes on the poll by the next update I'll just go with I have in mind and yes the Kajū Force is the predecessors of the Ginyu force. **

**Power Levels**

**Bardock (Oozaru): 500,000**

**King Vegeta (Oozaru): 450,000**

**Zorn (Oozaru): 350,000**

**Kajū Force**

**Captain Kajū: 200,000**

**Fasolt: 180,000**

**Raza: 95,000**

**Azar: 95,000**

**Ginyu: 80,000**

**Solarians **

**King Fotia: 1,000,000**

**King Fotia (Kogeta): 1,500,000**

**Blazon: 750,000**


	7. The end of a beginning

Chapter 7

**You know it saddens me quite a bit that my story doesn't get as much attention as I thought it would but I do appreciate those who do read and review my story. Hopefully it gets more attention but for now I'll have to deal with it. **

**This is the climax to the first war saga, keyword being first. There will be a second war saga but it won't be for quite a while. Since I've gotten more votes on the poll I guess the beginning of the Dragonball sagas are up next.**

"He did what!?" King Vegeta's face held a mix of worry and anger.

Prince Floga tried his best to hold back the tears. His face was strained, his eyes were puffy and his body hunched over. He had just received news of his father's death and now Frieza himself accompanied by a small army were on their way to Solaria.

"My father made his mistakes and now we will pay for them. I am sorry King Vegeta but after today the Solarians will be no more." The prince's face disappeared from the screen.

Vegeta cursed as he let his anger get the best of him. He smashed his fists into the computer console rendering it useless. King Fotia had been a fool challenging Frieza alone. The Solarian was a force to be reckoned with but to face a monster like Frieza alone was suicide. He pressed a small black button activating the intercom system.

"I need General Kale and Captain Mizuna to come to me NOW!" Kale's old body moved with surprising speed as he heard his name. The younger saiyan, Mizuna smirked as he heard his name. It didn't take long before the two saiyans were in front of their king. Anger was still present on Vegeta's face.

"Kale you will gather your men and join up with Arko when their ship docks with ours." Kale nodded, King Vegeta turned to the saiyan captain. "Mizuna you will be his second-in-command."

"And where are we going?" Kale asked eyeing the king.

"To rescue whatever is remaining of the Solarian Empire." The tone the king used was a quiet one. The alliance had suffered a great loss but if he could he would save whatever was left after Frieza's attack.

"Whatever is remaining, what happened to the Solarians?" Mizuna asked his face was one of pure confusion.

Kale let loose a long sigh. He had an idea of what happened to their strongest allies. Frieza had found out about their rebellious nature and finally chose to show his superiority.

"King Fotia made the fatal mistake of thinking he could take Frieza on by himself."

"That's quite unfortunate, maybe two hundred years ago but he was never the same after the battle with cold." The old general said stroking his salt and pepper beard.

"According to Prince Floga, Frieza and a small army are headed to Solaria." The Solarians were supposed to serve as the hard hitters of the alliance but now that responsibility would fall to the saiyans. Vegeta would have to inform King Rotan of Fotia's death. There was a large possibility that Rotan would back out of the alliance and betray them.

"We will not make it in time to fight, that's at least a month long trip." Mizuna said voicing his worries.

"You will get your time to fight but this is not a combat mission."

The two saiyans nodded although there were conflicting thoughts in the head of Mizuna. It wasn't like the saiyans to run from a fight but that's all they seemed to have been doing for the last six years. Now they were saving people, this wasn't what saiyans did.

"Then what are we to do, my king?" Mizuna asked putting up a façade.

"Solaria is too valuable of a planet so Frieza won't destroy it. By the time you arrive Frieza will be long gone, all you have to do is gather survivors." The king's face was stern and his tone held no room for argument. "I know this is all new but times have changed, we can't be the barbarians we used to be."

"What makes you so sure there will be survivors' sir?" Mizuna asked.

"I know Frieza." The king had a dark look in his eyes. Frieza's name left a bad taste in his mouth. "If there aren't any more questions you may go get prepared."

"Understood sir." The high ranking saiyans said in unison.

"Once you finish your mission you will meet us on Frieza 55."

With a wave of his hand he dismissed his soldiers. Although he didn't fully believe what he told his soldiers just a few moments ago he did know that they couldn't be the same way they were under Frieza's rule. The Saiyan Empire would be great, they would be feared and they would be respected. A certain hint of distrust floated to the surface of his mind as he remembered the look on Mizuna's face when he gave him his orders. He couldn't let Mizuna ruin this mission, he was sure Prince Floga would evacuated his people, including his family that included his daughter and two sons. They would be valuable allies in the future. He left to find the solution to his problem.

_Daikon's Ship_

Daikon sat in his personal quarters along with his grandsons. Kakarot sat with a bored look on his face while Raditz still had the same suspicion in his eyes from earlier in the week. Daikon had been spending an unusual amount of time with them. Telling them stories of his childhood, teaching them how nobles and now he was telling them another story.

"When I was a boy my father, Vigna, was the leader of the strongest saiyan tribe on planet Plant." Before Daikon could go any further Kakarot interrupted him.

"I've never heard of planet Plant." He said looking for an answer.

"Do not interrupt me child, as I-." He was interrupted once again.

"That was the name of planet Vegeta before the saiyans took over." Raditz gave his grandfather a defiant look.

"You two would do well to learn to speak when spoken to."

Raditz wanted to say something back but he didn't want to incur the wrath of Daikon, not again. Daikon continued his story as he received the silence he wanted.

"As I was saying…my father's tribe was the strongest tribe on Plant but a rival tribe rose up against him to prove their superiority." He stopped as he fought back the small bits of anger trying to reach his mind.

Kakarot seeing his grandfather stop thought it was a good time to ask a question.

"So what happened did old man Vigna die?" Instead of receiving a verbal answer he received a physical one. Faster than he could see Daikon backhanded the boy sending him flying into the wall. Raditz stood up to defend his brother but Kakarot was already back up. Anger, that's all Raditz could see on his brother's face.

"What did you hit me for?" Blood trickled down the side of Kakarot's mouth. He took continuous deep breaths controlling his anger.

"I told you before…learn to speak when spoken to." The cold tone only proved to piss Kakarot off more.

Kakarot didn't seem to like the answer. He launched himself forward and punched Daikon with all of his might. Daikon was quick to swat the weaker saiyan away. He threw his elbow backwards sending it into the charging Raditz's chest. Using his superior strength he slammed Raditz over his shoulder. Kakarot wasn't out of the fight yet as he threw a flurry of punches and kicks.

"You're a lot like your father, too bad he was born to that low class bitch he would have made an excellent elite warrior." Daikon was easily blocking everything Kakarot sent at him.

"Don't forget about me!" Raditz said sending a powerful kick from behind.

"I have not." Daikon caught the kick dropping his elbow down onto Raditz's knee. A sickening crunch along with a pain-filled scream resonated throughout the room, Kakarot stopped his attacked looking at his brother's disfigured leg. Raditz writhed in pain clutching where his knee was supposed to be.

"Never take your eyes off an opponent." Kakarot's folded as Daikon's foot was buried in his stomach. He looked at grandsons with no emotion. Raditz had quickly and fortunately passed out from the pain and Kakarot lied on his side spitting up blood while nursing his broken ribs "It'll only make them stronger."

He left the room going to the main control room. He found his most trusted officer and oldest companion, Lotus. Lotus's family had been loyal to Daikon's since their arrival on planet Plant.

"Lotus, I need you to retrieve my grandsons from my personal quarters and put them in the healing bay." Lotus nodded and began walking away to fulfill his orders. "And make sure I am the first to be notified when they awake."

Lotus had seen a lot of infighting between saiyans, he even saw a couple saiyans be beaten to death. The sight before him was nothing new, he picked the two boys up and took them to the healing bay.

_A month later_

The ship carrying Kale and his men entered the atmosphere of the planet formerly known as Solaria, for the last month it was known as Frieza 110. For the last month the saiyans had traveled through dangerous territory on route to free possible Solarian survivors from Frieza's reign.

"It's time, no matter what opposition we face we will not fail our king." The ship shook as it got closer and closer to the ground.

From the ground the ship appeared as a large ball of fire. It wasn't long before they landed, unfortunately for them they had been spotted long ago. This would not be a combat free mission as hundreds of troops surrounded the ship. The door of the ship opened revealing Kale in his traditional saiyan attire, armor and scouter. Behind him stood Mizuna and the rest of their men.

Quickly checking scouter, "Hmm…it looks like you'll get your fight Mizuna."

"Filthy Saiya-." Before the small alien could finish his derogatory statement a knee smashed into his face. Mizuna landed on the ground with a predatory look in his eye.

"I don't like to talk that much." Mizuna began his onslaught incinerating a few soldiers in front of him.

The other saiyans not wanting to miss out on a fight soon joined in. Little did the participants of the battle know another ship had landed. Alone cloaked figure emerged from the spacecraft. It was obviously a saiyan male going by his body stature and tail. The figure turned towards the battle watching as his saiyan brethren battled against the Frieza's forces.

"They can handle themselves." His silently lifted off the ground and began flying towards the city.

As the saiyan flew through the air he admired the scenery. His admiration was cut short by a ki blast fired at him. He could feel the heat of the attack as if passed by his face. He spotted three enemies behind him. He didn't have time to fight these small fry. A blue aura surrounded him as he upped his speed.

"Just my luck." He spoke with a hint of amusement as he landed in the city which was full of PTO soldiers. The sound of his boots hitting the ground alerted them to his presence. They all stood deathly still. He could see their muscles tensing up, readying themselves to strike.

The battle started as the man fired two ki blasts behind him at lightning fast speeds. His pursuers were unfortunate enough to be engulfed by them. He jumped into action smashing his elbow into the head of the nearest soldier, killing him instantly. A whizzing sound allowed him to dodge a massive ki beam aimed at his chest. He countered with his own sending his attacker and a few others to hell. A chuckle escaped his mouth as he continued to tear through the soldiers

"You cowards are pathetic." He said scoffing. "And to think not long ago you were my superiors."

The remaining soldiers watched in horror as the mysterious cloaked saiyan brutally murdered their comrades. His cloaked form flowed freely as he cut down his opponents. His technique was flawless- His style wasn't based on speed or power. He was balanced, each of his strikes held more power than the soldiers could imagine. He attacked with speed unconceivable by those being attacked.

The warrior pulled his hand out of the last soldier's chest cavity. He craned his neck towards the incoming energy signatures he detected. Soon a group of dots appeared on the horizon. He turned his attention back towards the city. He could sense a cluster of power levels deeper in the city.

Just as the mysterious warrior disappeared into the city the now diminished group of elite saiyan warriors landed. Kale for the most part was unscathed, with a few scratched adorning his armor. His aged faced set in a frown. He eyed the dead bodies in front of him. His team had barely survived an encounter with the smaller group of soldiers but here lied an even larger group.

"_Who could have done this?_" His thought process began to speed up as he analyzed the bodies in front of him. Most of the dead soldiers seemed to have been dealt with in one blow. The attacks were precise—each striking at a vital point. He knew it was the work of a single assailant, each hole the same size. _"Whoever did this is incredibly powerful."_

"General?" A soldier said getting Kale's attention, "There are a collection average power levels along with two massive ones."

"It seems we'll have to defy our king's orders." A pale green aura flared up around the elderly general. He levitated off the ground shooting forward. The piercing sound of the muscled bodies of the saiyan cutting through the air filled the skies of ruined Solaria.

Again Kale was perplexed. They arrived at the coordinates their scouters pointed them to. They had been late to the fight again. Bodies of PTO soldiers littered the ground around them. The warrior who seemed to be one step ahead of them stood in front of them with three children with orange tinted skin.

"Looks like we've found our survivors." The children seemed to hide behind the legs of the mysterious man as Mizuna's voice hit their ears.

"Who are you?" Kale asked.

"Let's just kill them all, these three hold no value." The maliciousness in his voice sent shivers down the children's spines.

"Stand down, captain!" It was too late Mizuna had already began his charge.

The stranger pushed the children further behind him. Mizuna swung his leg in an attempt to deliver a lethal kick to the stranger's head. In one swift movement, the cloaked warrior lifted his right hand releasing a mild kiai blast. In what seemed like moments but in reality was less than a second the force behind Mizuna's kick struggled with the invisible kiai before losing the struggle. Mizuna was instantly sent flying.

Kale shook his head as he muttered something about impudent whelps as Mizuna flew over his head. He could sense the restlessness in his men. They were far more disciplined than Mizuna so they wouldn't attack without his orders. He eyed the man in front of him.

"Who are-?" He cut himself off as he performed a back kick, catching the charging Mizuna in the face. He was once again sent flying. A few sniggers could be heard from the other saiyans. "As I was saying, who are you?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to reveal myself now."

Kale recognized that voice, his battle worn face morphed into what could be assumed as a smile. His 'smile' faded instantly as he realized what Bardock's presence meant. The hood covering the man's face was now down revealing-.

"Bardock!?" A synchronized shout came from the unsuspecting saiyan soldiers.

Said man smirked, "I think it's time we get off this planet before reinforcements arrive." He could sense a large group of above average power levels nearing the planet. It was nothing he couldn't handle but it would be a problem for the rest of them.

"Back to the ship." Without a word to Bardock, Kale flew off towards his ship.

Despite their momentary shock the saiyans quickly followed their general's orders, besides one disgruntled soldier.

"Mizuna I advise you to rethink the situation, I've already informed the king of these three." Bardock didn't want to kill another saiyan but he knew Mizuna's type. The type that wouldn't stop until their bloodlust was sated. He was what people thought of as a typical saiyan.

"But I have, oh legendary Bardock." He said attempting to mock the stronger saiyan. "The king knows that you found survivors but he doesn't know that we know that you're here."

"So if you killed me…he would just assume it was Frieza's men." Bardock said in a somber tone.

"Correct, now show me the strength that made you legendary." With each step he took closer to the group of four the more power he exerted.

Mizuna stopped his forward movement as a hardy chuckle filled the air. He looked at Bardock as if he were crazy.

"You fail to realize how outclassed you really are." At that moment he felt something he had never felt before. A sudden wave of raw, unchained fear fell upon Mizuna as Bardock released a fraction of his power. The last thing he saw before complete darkness overtook him was an orange fist.

Bardock looked at the young Solarian with a surprised face. The preteen boy had a completely different look on his face. He gave Bardock a fierce look.

"No one threatens my sisters." Bardock could really see the resemblance now.

"Well—let's just go." Bardock picked up the unconscious saiyan by his ankle.

The Solarian trio gave one last look at their ruined city before following the saiyan. After a quick drop off Bardock led the Solarian children back to his ship and then off to Pyra—Frieza 55.

_Three weeks later Frieza 55, formerly known as Pyra_

The Rothulian King had been nice enough to open one of his buildings to the saiyans for their coronation ceremony. In attendance were the most powerful saiyans, the saiyan soldiers being honored and the Rothulian royal family along with their personal guards. It would be a show of power in hopes that it would ease the doubts of the Rothulian population.

The saiyan army had arrived two weeks before. King Rotan did not take the news of the loss of Solaria very well. Tensions between him and King Vegeta had rose to new heights. The saiyan king had become suspicious of the Rothulian king as he had been mostly absent during their stay on Pyra.

"Silence." King Vegeta stood up looking out at his loyal soldiers. "Before we begin I would like to thank our gracious host, King Rotan." Cheers erupted from those in the room.

Rotan gave his best smile to the king before turning it towards the crowd. King Vegeta frowned inwardly as he sensed the mask his fellow king was putting on. He shook his negative thoughts from his mind, now was not the time.

"Today is a glorious day for the saiyan race." He stopped from a dramatic effect. "Today we add a group of young warriors to the upper echelon. The move from average to great, mediocre to unmatched, low class to elite."

The last part was aimed at the sons of Bardock. Kakarot and Raditz stood stiffly in front of their grandfather. Young Kakarot looked up at his grandfather.

"When is my father coming-?" He was cut off by a sharp smack to the head.

"Quiet child, the king is speaking." Daikon hissed in a low tone.

Kakarot chose to listen to his grandfather. He turned his attention back to the king who had ended his speech and begun calling out the names of those who were being promoted.

"Chaya, daughter of elite warrior, Borago." A mildly muscled female saiyan stood up with a proud smile on her face. She received her brand new elite armor and stood next to the king.

"Raditz, grandson of General Daikon, son of Bardock." The recent teachings of Daikon kicked in. He stood up straight, wore a strong look on his face and began his walk to the king. The ceremony continued on like this for another ten minutes until the last person was recognized.

"Last we have, Kakarot, grandson of General Daikon, son of Bardock and the youngest elite level warrior alive." Kakarot completely disregarded everything his grandfather had taught him. He stood up with a huge grin and childishly waved at the crowd as he walked towards the king.

Raditz tried his best to hide his face. Over the last few months of being with his brother he had grown on him. He realized he couldn't hate him for what his parents did. That still didn't mean he would get used to his antics and un-saiyan like attitude.

Kakarot gladly took the armor from the king. Now that the official ceremony was done the real fun would start, the feast.

King Vegeta kept a cautious eye on the king of Pyra. A sense of dread flooded his body as he spotted a familiar face disappearing into the crowd. A Durian from planet Durio, you couldn't miss there rotund spikey frames. They had been the personal lap dogs of Frieza far longer than the saiyans. They even had a high ranking member in the PTO. The king beckoned for one of his most trusted men to come to his side. The giant saiyan Nappa quickly appeared at his leader's side. He knew what was coming and he had to put a plan into action.

"Yes, my king?" He kneeled at the king's side.

"Get twenty of your most trusted men and get the prince along with Bardock's brats and take them back to that planet we conquered nearby." He whispered low enough to where only Nappa could hear him.

"Is there a problem my king?" Nappa asked in concerned tone.

"Do not question me, just do as I say." The king said almost losing control. Nappa had never questioned him and now at the worst time his faith would waiver. The king was trying to preserve the future of the saiyan race.

Nappa reluctantly left to follow his orders. The sudden commotion didn't go unnoticed. King Rotan made his way over to the saiyan king. Once again wearing his fake smiled. Vegeta mentally cursed the Rothulian. He was horrible at hiding his betrayal, Rotan was never known for smiling and here he was grinning like a fool.

"Where is the prince and off to in such a hurry?"

"He wanted to train so I gave him permission to do so." King Vegeta's voice held no emotion. He had many years of experience of hiding his emotions. Being a king forced you to learn politics, even a king under tyranny such as Frieza had to deal with politics.

"Such a restless child." A voice called out to the Rothulian king. "If you would excuse me."

Vegeta nodded as the Rothulian left. He watched his fellow king disappear into a back room. He looked around trying to find the royal family, to no avail. Rotan had already gotten his family out of the cross fire. It was happening, his battle senses kicked in. Explosions rocked the building, PTO and Rothulian soldiers alike began pouring in.

King Vegeta shot up ready to jump into action. A deep voice caught his attention stopping his movements. He turned to see Rotan dressed in full Rothulian battle armor. His single chest piece was a pale red, while the shoulders were yellow. The leg plating was the same red as the chest plate.

"Not so fast Vegeta." He was back to his usual self. "Don't be so hasty."

It took every bit of his being not to pounce on the man. He knew he was in a losing battle at the moment so he would listen to reason.

"What do you want traitor?" The saiyan king spat.

"I didn't want to join this foolish alliance in the beginning!" The Rothulian shouted back. "I only joined because we had the strength of the Solarians and their kogeta technique but that old fool Fotia had to go and get himself killed."

"I knew from the beginning you were coward who hid behind the might of others." The venom in his voice would have made a lesser man back down in fear but the not hardened skin of the Rothulian king.

"A coward, no but a smart king. I know when the fight is lost, I will not doom my people like Fotia did and just as you're about to do. You saiyans and your foolish pride, pride in what? For centuries you have been nothing but dogs."

As each word left Rotan's mouth anger began building up in each and every saiyan. One saiyan who couldn't control his anger made and unwise choice, leaping towards the king with ill intent. He was swiftly dealt with. A well-aimed ki beam pierced his head, instantly ending his life.

Vegeta checked his surroundings. They were vastly outnumbered but they had the better quality soldiers. The average Rothulian soldier power level was fifteen thousand. They had their own version of elite soldiers and their power levels were around thirty thousand. Then if you added the PTO soldiers into the mix it was an unwinnable battle. Vegeta had made his decision and his people would follow.

"A coward like Frieza is never going to let anyone who dared to rise up against him live." Vegeta disappeared, reappearing in front of Rotan. "Including the Rothulians."

Rotan's eyes grew wide as the saiyan king's fist made contact with his face. The grey skinned man was sent flying through the wall. Despite being in a deadly situation Vegeta's blood was pumping. Saiyans thrived in battle, all around him his soldiers were fighting for their lives. He quickly gave chase to Rotan, cutting down a few Rothulians on his way.

An armor clad leg invaded his vision before crashing into his face. The kick sent the saiyan king reeling backwards.

"Vegeta, do you know why no one else would join your little rebellion." Rotan said as he walked towards the immobile saiyan.

Vegeta's eyes began searching for his opponent as Rotan disappeared. A thick, rough hand latched onto his throat. Rotan got closer to Vegeta's face until he was only inches away. King Vegeta struggled with all his might but his efforts were futile.

"You see, you saiyans talk about being the strongest when in reality you're the weakest." Once again he was kicked. The mortifying scream followed by the bone crushing kick was heard all over the planet.

Vegeta weakly tried to pick himself up off of the ground. He stumbled as his held his ribs. Blood freely fell from the corners of his mouth. He finally stood up, glaring at his opponent.

"I won't go down so easy." King Vegeta said as a light purple aura began enshrouding him. "ARRGGHH!" The ground beneath the king's feet began disintegrating due to the amount of energy being exerted. The air became thick making it harder to breathe.

Rotan was a cocky man, he allowed the saiyan king to raise his power to the maximum. King Vegeta gave one last scream.

"HUAHHH!" As the purple energy surrounding him disappeared Vegeta gave Rotan a dangerous look.

"Are you done with your little show?" Rotan asked in a cocky tone.

His only answer was a knee to the stomach. Despite his injuries, Vegeta moved fast enough to catch Rotan off guard. Vegeta used the surprise to his advantage. He began his vicious assault, punch after punch landed on the Rothulians face.

"Enough of that." Rotan said catching Vegeta's latest attack.

The momentum quickly switched sides. Rotan landed a crushing blow to the saiyans ribs, a previously injured area. Using his superior speed, Rotan appeared behind the airborne king. Bringing his hands down in a hammer like fashion, Rotan sent the saiyan into the ground.

"Don't you see how futile all of this is?" The Rothulian descended from the air. "If you can't stand against me, how do you think you would fare against a monster like Frieza?"

Vegeta tried to move but realized the pain was too much. He glared at the traitorous king in his defeated state. He remained silent, he would not give Rotan the satisfaction of hearing what he wanted. He sat helplessly as the Rothulian king began dragging him.

"CEASE!" Rotan's screamed did what it was intended to do. All of the room's inhabitants turned their attention towards him. The few remaining saiyans scowled at the condition of their king.

"You saiyans have fought valiantly but you have to know that it is all futile. Take a look at your king and your fallen brethren, they had to found out the hard way."

The saiyans for the first time since the fighting began took a look around them. The bodies of people who they once called brother, sister, lover or even friend littered the ground. Even their king had fallen victim to their enemies.

"I am a gracious man, so I will give you a choice, surrender and swear your loyalty to lord Frieza." He raised his hand as it gleamed with ki, his men quickly followed suit. Now the saiyans were surrounded. "Or die."

The saiyan morale was at an all-time low. They seemed to be giving the notion of giving up a thought until a sound caught their attention. All eyes were on King Vegeta, he whispered something but not loud enough for them to hear it. It gradually began getting louder as he repeated it.

"Never…never…NEVER!" With every ounce of strength he had left the king sent a large ki beam towards Rotan.

From inside the crowd of surrounded saiyans Zorn watched in fear/awe as Rotan nonchalantly slapped it away as if were nothing. Although they heard rumors of beings with such power they never really saw it in action. Now that they saw someone who seemingly dwarfed their king in power, they actually felt fear. Fear so thick it paralyzed their bodies. All of the saiyans stood still, frozen in fear.

"I see you all have made your choice, seize them, lord Frieza will be here to deal with them directly." Rotan said as he released his hold on Vegeta and left the room.

Vegeta knew he was down to his last moments. He struggled as he forced himself into a sitting position. He looked out to his surviving men. He locked eyes with his closest friend, Zorn, he gave him a sad smile.

"Saiyans, what do we do, what do we live for?" Vegeta asked.

At first he received confused looks but soon the saiyans realized what he meant.

"Fight, battle." Came the chorused answer.

The captors wore the same confused look as the saiyans did before. The answer to their confusion came when the once morale wise dead saiyans leapt into battle for one last time.

_In space, Bardock's ship_

"So Mr. Bardock, if you're not part of the saiyan army anymore, then why are you helping them fight?" Chovoli, the youngest of the three Solarian siblings asked.

Bardock inwardly sighed, the whole trip the youngest Solarian had either been crying until his older siblings stopped him or bombarding him with questions. He took a peak at the twins, Kolasi the girl had long dark red haired that laid against her dark orange skin. Next to her was her brother, Kalaseos, he like his sister had dark red hair which was cut short and dark orange skin.

For kids who had just lost their entire race they showed no signs of distress, besides the blank looks they wore on their faces.

"Even though I'm not part of the saiyan empire anymore doesn't mean I'll just let my people get slaughtered." Bardock said finally answering the kid.

"You're a fool."

Bardock turned towards the twins and found Kalaseos glaring at him. His green eyes bore into Bardock's being. Kolasi sat next to him with the same blank look she wore the whole trip but her eyes were the exact same as her brothers. Bardock felt a pang of hurt, these kids were the same age as Raditz. What if he hadn't warned the king all those years ago.

"What makes me a fool?" Bardock asked genuinely curious.

"The greatest empire in the galaxy was just destroyed and you think you can stop that monster, Frieza!" He screamed, Bardock was slightly taken aback by the emotion.

"Your grandfather was a fool fueled by a childish need for closure." Bardock said getting up from the controls. "He never forgave himself for letting Cold go all those years ago. If he had just stuck to the plan none of this would have ever happened."

"You know nothing about my grandfather!" Kalaseos screamed, charging Bardock.

Bardock easily caught the angry punch of the young Solarian royal. He violently shook the boy before looking him in the eyes.

"Look boy, your family is gone!" He paused letting it sink in. "Either you will honor their sacrifice by standing up and fighting those who did this or you will dishonor them by letting ignoring the facts."

Kalaseos stopped his struggling, his eyes glazed over as he became limp. Kolasi and Chovoli quickly ran to their brother's side. Bardock sighed as he looked at the kids. Kolasi finally began showing her true emotions as tears began streaming down her face. Chovoli followed his big sisters lead as his sobs filled the ships cockpit. After a few minutes Kalaseos finally came back to the world of consciousness.

Bardock sighed again, "You three are no longer kids, your children died along with your people. As long as you are alive Frieza will not rest until you are dead."

"W-why won't he just le-leave us alone?" Chovoli asked in between sobs.

"You three are a constant reminder of his shortcomings, hell even Cold's shortcomings. You three probably know that the Solarians have always been the unattainable piece of the frost demons empire since they arrived in our galaxy."

The kids nodded, the long fought battle between the Solarians and the Arcosians was common knowledge taught to kids on Solaria.

"If the rest of the empire knows that Frieza failed to destroy three young Solarians, it might reason enough to rebel. Many of the planets under his control were once allied with your grandfather."

"Whatever it takes, I'll kill that bastard." Kalaseos said as the images of his father being tortured right in front of him. His sudden change in demeanor seemed to have inspired his siblings as they wiped their tears away and the same fire that burned in Kalaseos eyes burned in theirs.

Bardock smiled, "That's more like it, I'll make warriors out of-." He froze ass a massive power level caught his attention.

The energy signature was familiar, unfortunately. He unconsciously began frowning at the thought of the energy signatures owner. What made it even worse was that it was heading towards Pyra. He began putting it all together, the power level and it heading towards Pyra. Rotan had betrayed the saiyans and Frieza was on his way to destroy them once and for all. The entire saiyan army had landed on Pyra and now they were waiting for their annihilation.

"Mr. Bardock, what's wrong?" Chovoli asked seeing the frown on the saiyan's face.

The young Solarian's question seemed to hit deaf ears as Bardock continued shifting the ship into higher speeds. It wasn't long before Bardock's ship neared Pyra. A long forgotten but familiar fear gripped his heart. Floating above Pyra was a small figure was a large circular ship. Above the ship was a fiery blaze, a miniature sun. If one looked close enough you could see the small figure of the supposed galactic overlord, Frieza.

"What's that?" Kolasi asked stepping up to the front of the ship.

Her siblings soon followed looking out of the window. Bardock could only watch in helplessness as the monstrous compact ball of ki and heat entered the atmosphere of Pyra. The faces of his saiyan comrades flashed through his head as the ball began tearing into the core of the planet. He felt a sudden warmth slide down his cheek. A rare occurrence, some would say saiyans never cry but they would be wrong. Bardock realized he had just lost his sons and his brother. The Solarian sibling trio noticed the look on Bardock's face. It was one they knew all too well, the hurt was still fresh.

A sudden surge of hope filled Bardock as he felt a cluster of power surges nearby.

_Distant planet_

"Let me go you fool." Prince Vegeta yelled.

Emotions were high, the small group of saiyans just watched their people be destroyed. Kakarot sat to the side silent, looking into the sky. Raditz stood had long since flew away to be alone. Vegeta was currently being restrained by Nappa and the rest of the saiyans sat around reminiscing.

When it happened, they transformed back into their basic animalistic instincts. The desire for blood, for revenge. They soon realized that they would meet the same fate and that their deaths would be meaningless. A meaningless death would dishonor the sacrifice of those who perished on Pyra, the saiyan rebellion would disappear for now but it would not die on this day.

A boom filled the engines of a ship roared as it began its landing sequence. The present saiyans saw a chance to release their anger. Before knowing who was on the ship they attacked it. A mixture of ki blast began descended onto the ship. In a flash the door opened and the attacks were repelled.

"What the hell?" A confused Nappa asked.

**It's finally done, the first war saga is done. I know the saiyans kind of died in a less than glorious fashion but it was long overdue. I know I also might catch some heat about Bardock's single tear but hey it's my story and saiyans have more than anger, lust and hunger as emotions here.**

**Enough of that, next chapter will start off at the beginning of Dragonball like the majority of you wanted. I will go through the Dragonball era in about two chapters because this is a Dragonball Z story. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, LKnight out. **


	8. A day to remember

**Life As A Saiyan**

_I hope this chapter satisfies you guys. While writing this chapter my mind was so far into the rest of the story. That's been happening a lot but I can focus just enough to write acceptable chapters. So here's your eighth acceptable chapter._

**Chapter 8: A day to remember**

"Why does dad keep trying to find Vegeta?" Kakarot asked as he dodged the punches of his brother.

The two saiyan brothers were sparring to pass some time. Kakarot had grown to an acceptable height. He now stood at an impressive five foot even and Raditz stood more than a head taller at six foot one. They both wore new fully customized armor. It had the kanji for 'Deva' on the right chest plate and the kanji for ape right under it. Kakarot's had a blue torso piece and white straps with a short sleeve orange shirt under his armor. Orange fitting pants covered his legs. Raditz wore the same thing but his armor had shoulder pads and his torso piece was white and brown, with a long sleeve black shirt.

Sweat dripped down Raditz's face as he traded blows with his brother. While Kakarot seemed to be distracted, his mind was somewhere else. His gloved hand flew by Raditz's face.

"Father has his reasons but if I were you I would be focused on your angry little friend coming this way."

Kakarot turned his head seeing his best friend, Bulma, storming towards him like a raging bull. His momentary lapse of attention caused him to receive a punch to the jaw. He turned and glared at Raditz, who gave a smug smirk in return.

"You know better than to take your eyes off an opponent, I'll leave you to your little friend." Raditz ascended into the air before blasting off.

"Hey Bulma, what are-?" Kakarot began to ask before being cut off.

"Don't hey Bulma me, why didn't you tell me your family had two dragon balls?!" She asked holding a circular metal device in her hand.

"Dragon what—what are you talking about?" Kakarot asked scratching his head.

Bulma just stormed passed him looking down at the metal device in her hand. Kakarot sighed as he followed her. She continued to remain silent until they came upon the gifts Gohan and Roshi had given Bardock all those years ago.

"Those are dragon balls." She said pointing at the orange spherical objects.

"Oh." Kakarot didn't see what all the fuss was about.

"Oh…is that all you have to say about one of the legendary dragon balls?" Her face had turned red once again and she looked as if she was about to blow.

"They're just balls." Kakarot said in a way that sounded like he wasn't sure if he was correct.

"Just balls?! This thing along with six others can grant you any wish you desire." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

"I have everything I want—but unlimited food sounds good." Kakarot began to drool as images of different kinds of meat appeared in his head.

'_Bonk'_ Bulma hit Kakarot upside the head, "What makes you think you get the wish?"

Kakarot snapped out of his daze, "Forget it, Bulma, nobody is getting a wish, they're not mine to give away."

Kakarot began walking away. Bulma threw a small little hissy fit before chasing after her best friend.

"What do you mean they're not yours to give away?"

"Grandpa and Master Roshi gave them to my dad when I was a baby." Kakarot said as he buried his head in the refrigerator.

"Hey I have an idea, how about you come with me to find the last three and hopefully by that time your dad is back." Bulma suggested.

Kakarot's head popped up, "Hmm that sounds like fun."

"Great, now come on." She said jumping up and down.

"Alright, just let me tell my mom." Kakarot said walking out of the kitchen. Bulma flinched as she heard the screaming voice of Gine. Kakarot came back a few minutes later with a bag in his hand.

"Crazy lady, didn't make me any lunch." Kakarot mumbled as he walked back.

"Hey what's that?" Bulma asked pointing at the bag.

"Just a small lunch for Raditz." He said walking passed her. He picked up his red power pole and slung it on his back as he walked out of the door. "Meet me at the king's castle."

Bulma didn't even get a chance to speak before Kakarot was gone. She silently cursed the people who could fly. She quickly pocketed her dragon radar and ran to her car.

Kakarot looked through the brown paper bag as he flew through the air. It was filled with plenty of meat, a couple apples and some vegetables.

"Hmm I'm sure Raditz won't mind if I have some of his lunch." He pulled out one of the apples and it was gone within seconds so he pulled another out.

It wasn't long before Kakarot had an empty bag in his hand. His eyes went wide as he reached into the bag and felt nothing.

"Aahh man Raditz is going to kill me, oh well that was good." Kakarot said as he patted his stomach.

He landed on the ground in front of the king's castle. Standing tall next to the castle was the headquarters for Bardock's security company, Deva. It was slightly smaller than the castle, after all the king couldn't be outdone by one of his employees. The building was surrounded by a thick black fence.

Kakarot walked towards the building greeting the guards who stood outside the gate. They were the standard clothing for low level members of Deva. A long sleeve white shirt with the symbol for Deva on the right breast and long black pants.

"Hello master Kakarot." One of the guards said.

"I've told you guys about that master stuff, it's just Kakarot." Kakarot said. He didn't like all of the false respect he received.

He knew that they only showed him the kind of respect they did because of his father being their boss. Since Bardock left on another voyage Raditz had started leading missions that they received. Kakarot couldn't wait until it was his time to shine.

"Hey, Kakarot?" Bulma said as she stepped out of her car.

"Uh, hey, Bulma, ready to give Raditz his lunch?" Kakarot said with a silly grin on his face as he held up the empty bag.

"Umm, Kakarot…that bag is empty." Bulma said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah I know I got a little hungry on the way over here." Kakarot rubbed his stomach with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Then why are we going to give your brother an empty bag?!" She screamed. "We already be out there searching for my precious treasures."

"Excuse me miss?" One of the guards said getting her attention.

"What?" She snapped.

"Master Kakarot is gone." He said.

Bulma turned her eyes to the spot where Kakarot was supposed to be to find it empty. She gave an angry girl-like squeal before going to track down the aloof saiyan child.

Kakarot had already known where his brother would be. He didn't even have to think about it, if Raditz wasn't on a mission than he was training. Kakarot entered the training hall reserved for the highest ranking members Deva. He spotted Raditz sparring with Leek, one of the three saiyans that chose to follow Bardock instead of the prince. The other two, Taro and Onia left with Bardock.

Kakarot didn't want to interrupt the heated sparring session so he just stood on the sideline watching. Raditz had gotten much stronger over the years and it showed.

Raditz threw a monster right hook that grazed Leek's cheek as he leaned backwards. The attack had enough power behind it to throw Leek off balance. Raditz used it to his advantage, using his tree trunk of a leg to sweep Leek's from under him. Leek legs were taken from under him sending him into a horizontal angle in the air. Raditz delivered a bone crushing elbow to his opponent's midsection sending him crashing into the ground.

"Good job Raditz, it looks like your training has been paying off." Kakarot said congratulating his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Raditz asked glaring at his brother.

"Well I did come to bring you your lunch but." Kakarot said holding up the bag letting it tell him the story.

"You ate my lunch…again!" Raditz screamed. His eyes were replaced with balls of fire as he charged towards Kakarot.

"Raditz calm down, it-." His plea of peace was cut off by a punch to the face. "Well if that's how you want it."

Bulma stepped into the room to see the two brothers beating each other. She sighed and sat down. It was very common for the two to fight. She knew she had no choice but to wait until it was over. A wave of brief sadness washed over her as she remembered how long the fights could be.

They went back and forth. For every hit Kakarot landed, Raditz landed an equal hit. It was easy to tell that the brothers were similar in strength but if you looked close enough you could see Raditz starting to tire.

Kakarot smiled as he ducked under a kick from Raditz. Before Raditz's leg could clear his head Goku sprung up grabbing it. Using his upward momentum Kakarot flipped his brother sending him skyward. Before Raditz could reach his peak, Kakarot appeared above him performing a dropping leg kick. Kakarot immediately regretted his choice as a smirk appeared on his brother's face. Purple ki gleamed in Raditz's palms.

'_Boom' _Smoke filled the room as the attack impacted. Kakarot was sent backwards into the wall knocking him unconscious. Raditz landed on the ground. He stood up dusting his hands off.

"Brat, that'll teach you to keep eating my lunch."

"That was new, when did you learn that?" Bulma asked seeing the new technique.

"Woman, when did you get here, hmm never mind." Raditz turned his head and walked away.

Bulma frowned at the teenager's rudeness. She walked over to the unconscious Kakarot and pulled out her ever-so-present capsule case. She pulled out a capsule with a brown label. She activated it and a piece of meat appeared in her hand. She smiled as Kakarot instantly shot up when the meaty aroma hit his nostrils.

"Whoa Raditz really did a number on me that time?" He said before snatching the meat out of Bulma's hand.

"Are you ready to go now?" Bulma asked anxious to start her adventure.

"Lesh gah." He said with a mouth full of food.

Bulma shook her head, "Boys."

Kakarot shrugged and stuffed the last piece of meat in his mouth. The duo quickly made their way out of the building. The journey for the legendary dragon balls had begun.

Kakarot was getting restless they had been in the car for hours. He could had flown and been wherever they were going in half the time.

"Bulma, where are we going?" He whined.

"Not now Kakarot, it's hard for me to concentrate in three things at once." She said balancing her attention between the road, the dragon radar and a map.

"According to the map and the radar, we should be coming up on a village."

Just as the words left her mouth a village appeared on the horizon. Kakarot's eyes widened in excitement at the chance of getting out and stretching his legs.

"Kakarot what are you doing—you could have at least waited until I stopped." Bulma said scolding her friend as he jumped out of the moving car.

Kakarot ignored his Bulma's scolding as he ran towards the village. Bulma parked her car before returning it back to its capsule. Screams erupted from the village causing her to hurry and check it out. She entered the village which was now eerily quiet. She found Kakarot standing at the center of the empty village.

"Where are all the people?" She asked standing next to him.

"They all…they just ran away when they saw me, well except that guy." Kakarot answered, scratching his head.

Bulma looked towards the ground spotting a middle aged man with hair on the sides of his head but bald in the middle. He lied unconscious on the ground and a small axe next to him.

'_BAM', _Bulma hit Kakarot upside the head, "What did you do?"

He turned and gave her a soft glare. "I didn't do anything, crazy girl." He said whispering the last part. _'Bam'_, she hit him again. "Okay he tried attacking with that axe of his."

Bulma released a frustrated sigh. She looked around spotting someone peeking out of their windows ever so often.

"Hey it's safe-Kakarot doesn't know any better, he's sorry for what he did." Bulma screamed to the hidden villagers.

A head appeared from behind one of the houses. Slowly more people started to appear. Fear was evident in their eyes as they stepped closer to the adventurous duo.

"Why were you guys hiding?" Kakarot asked an elderly woman.

"We thought you were the monster Oolong." She answered.

"No we're not any kind of monsters. We're just here to find something." Bulma said speaking up.

The villagers seemed to relax at the confirmation of their identities. The man on the ground began to stir. He opened his eyes and they landed on Kakarot.

"Stay back you foul beast, you can't have my daughter." He said swinging his axe.

The cries of the villagers fell on deaf ears. Kakarot gave a slight wave of his hand sending a mild kiai blast. The man was sent flying and back into the land of unconsciousness.

"Kakarot!" Bulma screamed in irritation.

"What, he tried to hit me with an axe again!" He screamed back.

"How are we ever going to get the dragon ball from these people if you keep hurting one of them?" She asked with anger evident in her eyes.

"Dragon ball, what's that?" A villager asked.

"Yeah, I've never heard of that." Another said.

"You must mean this, young lady?" The elderly woman asked holding out the six star dragon ball.

Bulma's eye lit up at the sight of the legendary artifact. She quickly tried to snatch it away but the old woman showed surprising agility pulling it back.

"Not so fast young lady, I will give this to you on one condition." She told her.

"Yeah and what's that?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Your little friend here seems to be quite strong—if he can get rid of Oolong then the ball is yours." The old woman said revealing her intentions.

"Hmm, okay Kakarot are-?" She said turning to asked Kakarot if he was okay with it only to find an empty spot. "Wha-what where did he go?"

Suddenly alarms started going off and the ground started shaking. A huge dusk cloud appeared at the end of the village. The villagers began scrambling back to their homes—including the old woman.

"W-wait what about the dragon ball?" She asked to the fleeing woman.

"Remember, once Oolong is gone for good, the ball is yours." She said limping away with her cane.

The young teen once again let loose a sigh, "I wonder what's going on and where did Kakarot go?" She asked herself.

She received her answer when Kakarot emerged from the dusk cloud carrying a upside down…talking pig. The pig was swatting at Kakarot's hand, trying to get him to let go of his ankle.

"Kakarot, what are you doing with that pig?" She asked trying to get some answers.

"This is Oolong, he's pretty cool, he can shape shift." Kakarot's smile soon turned into a frown. "But he tried to fight me and he's weak."

Bulma understood Kakarot's frown. Ever since she Kakarot, she knew he loved to fight but only if it was a good one. He didn't like fighting against people weaker than him because it didn't entertain him. But on the bright side Kakarot had already captured Oolong and now they could get the dragon ball.

"How lucky are we." She said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Kakarot asked dropping the now unconscious pig.

"The elder of this village will give us the dragon ball they have in exchange for Oolong." She said pointing at the pig.

Kakarot nodded. He picked the pig back up and walked next to Bulma as they made their way back to the village. As they walked back to the center of the village people began to come out curious as to whom the pig was.

"Well here's Oolong." Bulma said as Kakarot sat the pig down.

"That's Oolong, the terrible monster abducting our daughters?" A man asked with an incredulous tone.

"Yeah, this is him, he can transform, watch." Kakarot starting shaking the pig.

Oolong's eyes popped open mid-shake, "H-hey, hey cut it out."

"Transform." Kakarot simply told him.

Fear entered Oolong's body as he saw the saiyan child mere inches from his face. The images of the red staff crashing into his head flashed through his head. The fear controlled his body, he transformed into an armadillo and rolled into a ball.

'_Ghuahh', _came the collective gasps of the villagers as they witnessed the pig transform. Kakarot stood up smiling at the crowd.

"Dragon ball, please?" Bulma asked with a smile and her hand out.

"Sorry young lady, we still need to find out where the missing girls are." The old woman told her.

Bulma frowned, "Hey you stupid pig, tell them where the girls are or I'll let my friend here eat you for breakfast."

Oolong started to panic. Oolong gave the saiyan a glance, Kakarot gave him a smirk before rubbing his stomach.

"Okay, okay let me go and I'll show you." He said in a panicked tone.

Kakarot let the pig up. Oolong pointed towards the south end of the village before walking away. About ten minutes later, the pig led them to a palace.

"How can a pig afford something like this?" Bulma asked.

"I'm offended." Oolong said feigning hurt, Bulma gave him an icy glare. "I ripped a lot people off to get this, yup hard work."

The parents of the three missing girls rushed inside. Inside was Sarah, a young girl with orange hair and a fancy pink dress on. Doing exercises was Alexi, she wore red leotard with lime green tights under it. Little Flower sat at the table enjoying an exotic drink. The parents stood speechless at the door.

"Hey girls." Oolong said walking in behind them.

"Oh hi snookum, oh before I forget I'm totally out of pink lipstick and red nail polish." Alexi said still stretching.

"And I need a new hair dryer." Little Flower added.

"Did you bring the diet drinks that I asked you for?" Sarah asked.

Oolong stood with his head down, "I was hoping these girls would cook and take of my house for me but all they want to do is lay around, take them back please."

"Well here you go." The old woman said handing the dragon ball to Bulma.

_Space, Bardock's ship_

"Lord Bardock, we have arrived in the ternary star system at the coordinates 9045XY." A human soldier dressed in white and black Deva armor said from in front the ship.

Bardock sat the captain's seat in his all black Deva armor with green lines. He wore a stern look on his face.

"Good, it'll be good to see some old friends." He said standing up.

A muscular man with a thin beard along his jawline walked up next to Bardock. His armor was the same model as Raditz's but it was red with black lines. This man was Taro, a saiyan and Bardock's right hand. He was the leader of Deva's elite group of fighters, the Senjin, the Vanguard.

"Sir, if I may?" He asked in a gruff tone. Bardock gave him an approving nod. "Why are we meeting we these cowards, they abandoned us when we needed them."

"Don't be a fool, Taro. They couldn't have known we would be betrayed. Even if they did they couldn't have stopped Frieza." Bardock told him.

"They could have at least tried." He argued.

"Why sacrifice your people for a race full of arrogant, prideful savages?" He shot back.

Taro put his head down. He didn't really like when Bardock talked down on the saiyans but he knew he was right. The saiyans were their own downfall. They tried to change but it far too late. After years of being with Bardock he had begun seeing the error in his ways. The high amount of respect he already had grew exponentially after serving with him after the destruction of the majority of the saiyan race.

"I thought so, now go and get the rest of men ready for landing." Bardock commanded.

Taro nodded before leaving to fulfill his orders. Bardock stood with his arms crossed at the front of the ship between the two pilots.

"_It's time for the rebellion to rise again."_

Minutes later the large ship landed on the lush plains of their destination planet. Bardock stood at the door of the ship waiting for it to open. He turned to the pilots.

"Stay here and don't let anyone on this ship, no matter what." He commanded.

"Understood, sir, the doors will be locked." He responded.

Satisfied with the response, Bardock pushed the button to open the door. The sound of pressurized air being released filled the air. The door opened revealing four green faces, one familiar face.

"We've been expecting you." Moori said stepping forward.

"I know, we have a lot to talk about." Bardock said matching his actions.

"The Grand Elder said as much, let's go." The Namekian elder said levitating off the ground.

The others present followed suit. A light blue aura exploded around the Namekian as he took off. Bardock quickly caught up with the elder.

"So did the Grand Elder tell you why I'm here?" He asked the aging Namekian.

"All will be revealed once we reach the Grand Elder." Moori told him.

Bardock nodded, accepting the answer. It wasn't long before the Grand Elder's home appeared in the distance sitting on the high spire. The two groups landed on the island like rock.

"Bardock you come with me, the rest may not enter the sacred chambers of the Grand Elder." Moori said before walking into the shell like building.

Bardock turned to Taro, "Keep the men in check and make sure Onia doesn't do anything crazy, I'll be back soon."

Said female saiyan let loose an exasperated sigh. Taro nodded, he would make sure things went as they were supposed to. Bardock entered the Namekian building. The inside was slightly dark with a few rays of light shining in. He could feel a slight dampness in the air. He and Moori stopped in front two large doors.

"Bardock." A familiar face poked out from behind the door. It was Hamme, the Namekian who served as Moori's guard.

"The Grand Elder is ready to see you and only you."

Bardock nodded, he continued through the door being held open by Hamme. As the last strand of hair passed through the door, it slammed shut. Hamme turned towards his brother.

"The Grand Elder has been waiting for this moment for cycles." Moori nodded in agreement.

Inside the sacred chamber, Bardock stood in front of the patriarch of Namek. The obese alien shifted in his shell like throne. Gifted with the power of foresight, both men knew what the other wanted.

"Let's cut to the chase, it's time to stop be idle." Bardock told the alpha Namekian.

"I've dreaded this day but no more so than the day that demon descends upon my children." Guru said in a raspy tone.

"Frieza is a very paranoid creature but his pride as the 'strongest' is what drives his hatred for us saiyans. Thanks to the prince and his little guerilla tactics he knows we're growing stronger. His pride won't let him be weaker than a saiyan and the same for his soldiers." Bardock paused reigning in his emotions.

"Young one, you have a right to feel what you do but do not let it cloud your judgment." The elder said imparting some of his wisdom.

"My sons and the rest of the surviving saiyans will have no problem with the foot soldiers. My human soldiers will be no match." He continued.

"So you need my sons?" Guru asked already knowing the answer.

Bardock relaxed as his facial expression softened. "I only ask for your word, when the times come I will call upon you and your sons."

"It will be done. I can see that your intentions are not those of revenge but of freedom." A small smile appeared on the elder's face.

"Thank you, we will meet again." Bardock said nodding towards the oversized Namek.

Guru watched the saiyan as he left the room. "_The power within that man is like few before him but it might not be enough."_

A sense of accomplishment flowed through Bardock as stepped outside. He knew that his small group was no match for the PTO, yet. The backing of the Nameks was just a precaution.

The fresh, cool air of Namek hit Bardock in the face as the doors opened. The members of the Vanguard along with the Namekian elders and his warriors stood waiting for him.

"It's time to go fellas." Bardock announced.

He gave a slight, respectful nod to the Namekians and received one back. He motioned for his soldiers to move out. The members of Deva took to the air and were soon back at their ship.

"Eloy, open the door." Bardock commanded from outside the ship.

The pilot immediately followed his orders. The same whooshing sound from before filled the air as the door opened. The small group boarded the ship.

"Where to now, my lord?" Eloy, the pilot asked.

"Head into the luxar star system." He answered, before turning to leave. "I'll be in my gravity chamber, do not disturb me."

Bardock excitedly turned on the gravity machine. The generator whirred as the gravity increased. The Deva leader stood firm as it pressed down on him.

"Now, let's get to work." He immediately began shadow sparring.

_Earth, nine months later_

"Kakarot, you didn't have hit me that hard." Master Roshi complained, rubbing the lump on his head.

Kakarot, his family and friends sat in a restaurant, at a table large enough to fit his group. The only person missing was his father who was still out on his search for the prince and his saiyan warriors. They were celebrating his easy, but fair victory. He was now the youngest World Martial Arts Tournament champion in history.

"It wasn't that hard, maybe you need to start training again, old man." Kakarot replied teasing his former teacher.

"You're lucky Lazuli and I didn't enter, it wouldn't have been so easy." Lapis said from his spot at the end of the table.

"Lapis, you know we're not nearly as strong as Kakarot." His twin, Lazuli, said causing her brother to pout.

"Whatever, I'll beat Kakarot and show you all." Lapis said before digging into his food.

'_Pfft', _Raditz scoffed, "I'm the only one here that can give Kakarot a proper fight. If I didn't have to run the business while father was gone, I would have wiped the floor with you, Kakarot."

"You're right, that would have been a good fight." Kakarot said smiling, as he thought about a fight between him and his brother. "You wanna fight?"

A smirk appeared on Raditz's face. He moved to stand up but a small hand clasped onto his shoulder. He looked down at his mother, who gave him a soft glare.

"Cut it out boys, we're here to celebrate not start another fight." Gine said scolding her sons.

"You cut it out too, Lapis, this is Kakarot's celebratory dinner." Piper told the pouting demi-saiyan.

Said saiyan wasn't paying anyone attention, he was too busy diving face first into a platter full of meat. Everybody soon followed suit, they all had smiles on their faces, except for three of them. Raditz never smiled, Lapis was still angry about not being able to join the tournament and Krillin was upset about being the second weakest person at the table. Bulma was the weakest but she wasn't a fighter.

"Krillin, my boy, cheer up." Roshi said trying to cheer up his latest student.

"How can I be happy when I'm weaker than a pair of housewives?" He asked folding his arms.

"Krillin you can't beat yourself about it, if you want to be strong, you have to work for it." He advised. "And those two aren't exactly the same as you and I."

"What do you mean, they're not like you and I? I know Gine is a saiyan but what about Piper?" Krillin asked confused at his Master's words.

He didn't get an answer due to Master Roshi trailing a couple of young women like a lost puppy. Krillin gazed at the two women. For all he could tell they were just normal women. If Gine didn't have a tail, no one would know she was a saiyan.

Krillin stood up with a new fire in his heart. His abrupt movement startled the rest of the table's occupants. Everyone at the table was looking at him.

"Krillin, what are you doing?" Kakarot asked his newest friend.

"I'm going to train." He said storming off.

"Hey, I should come too." Kakarot said with a smile.

"No." Gohan said, putting his hand on Kakarot's shoulder. "He needs to be on his own right now."

Kakarot sat back down. For the next hour or so the group enjoyed the company of each other and their food. Raditz had left earlier, saying he had better things to do. Roshi and Gohan were next to go. Piper and the twins followed soon after. Now Kakarot stood outside with his mother and best friend.

"Kakarot, honey I'm going home, are you coming?"

"No, mom, I'm gonna go to Deva headquarters and stay there tonight." He answered.

"What about you Bulma, what are you going to do?" She asked in a concerned mother's tone,

"I'm going to go with Kakarot some of the computers need to be upgraded." She answered.

Gine accepted the answers and took off in her car. Bulma threw a capsule at the ground. A small jet plane appeared from the smoke.

"I guess I'll meet you there." She said getting in the jet.

"Yeah, I'll be in the training quarters, whenever you get there." Kakarot said before blasting off.

It didn't take long for Kakarot to make it to Deva headquarters. A sense of excitement filled him as his eyes landed on a familiar ship, his father's ship. But another large ship was next to it, one he had never seen. His excitement trumped his curiosity at the moment. He ran into the building zooming passed the guards.

He turned the final corner before getting to his father's office and he hit something hard. He didn't feel a thing but an angry shout filled the air.

"What the hell, you idiot, do you know who I am!?"

Kakarot knew that voice, "Vegeta!?"

**Boom, there you go. This chapter took longer than usual. Next chapter is going to be a good one. A lot of the stuff that happened in Dragonball didn't/won't happen in this story or if it did/does it will happen a different way. Next chapter there will be two huge time-skips. The first one will take you to the 22****nd**** World Martial Arts Tournament and then the second will be to the beginning of DBZ. Before I go I want to give a big shout out to Trebeh, he's been a great fan and a big help. Thanks for all of the support from all of you guys. LKnight out, see ya next time.**


	9. Chaos from the unknown

**Life As A Saiyan**

_This chapter should be a lot fun It's going to be long and action packed, well action packed for me at least. I mean Vegeta comes back in this chapter and you might get to see a glimpse of what he's been doing the last six or so years or not. The 22__nd__ WMAT happens (Very Brief), King Piccolo and a villainous group that I have replacing the Red Ribbon Army will show itself._

_**A/N: Forgot to put this last chapter but the credit for the cover image goes to a deviant known as Crakower. You guys should go check him out on DeviantArt.**_

**Chapter 9: Chaos from the unknown**

Vegeta glared at the earth living saiyan, "Kakarot, you witless fool."

Kakarot picked himself up off of the ground, dusting himself off. Vegeta did the same thing while glaring at his old 'friend'. Momentarily forgetting about his father, he wanted to know more about Vegeta.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm tired of your hound of a father chasing me through space." Vegeta answered in a semi angry tone.

"You should have come with us when-." He stopped not wanting to bring up bad memories.

"I am the king of the Saiyan empire. I will not be under the command of anyone." He sneered.

"Whatever, is my dad in his office?" He asked.

"No, he's in the training area, I was on my way to meet him before you ran into me." His ever so present glare momentarily intensified.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked turning around, heading for the elite training room.

Vegeta released an angry sigh. He unfolded his arms and followed Kakarot. As they neared the room, the sounds of a fight could be heard. The saiyan blood flowing through their veins caused them to up their speed and rush to the room. When they reached inside they saw Nappa standing over a defeated, Leek.

"That'll teach a traitor like you to challenge a loyal soldier of the empire." He said as he raised his arm to strike a final blow.

Kakarot met the eyes of his father, who stood amongst the other saiyans. He gave him an approving nod and Kakarot burst into action. Vegeta smirked as he saw the younger saiyan appear in front of his closest comrade.

Nappa swung his massive fist down, only for Kakarot to catch it. He looked up at the giant saiyan with hard eyes.

"I think you need to calm down."

Rage quickly filled Nappa's eyes. He poised himself, ready to strike. His muscled tensed as he moved to strike.

"Nappa!?" Vegeta screamed causing the Massive man to look his way. "You should really learn to respect your superiors."

"Superior, how could this brat be my superior?" Nappa asked as Kakarot let go of his arm.

"You'll see soon." The prince answered walking towards Bardock.

"So, do you want to tell them or should I?" The scarred saiyan asked looking down at the prince.

"You do it, I don't care for announcing such trivial things." He said standing next to him.

Bardock scoffed, "Trivial, I guess, Vegeta and I have decided to become allies. Know this, Saiyans of the empire, my men answer to me and only me."

"How can we ally ourselves with these traitors?" A saiyan asked.

"Yeah, they betrayed the saiyan race when they deserted the king." Another added.

"Silence, whether you like it or not, that man there is the strongest saiyan in existence and he has been for more than a decade." Vegeta boomed.

The saiyans under Vegeta's command were surprised at his declaration. Vegeta was a man who prided himself on being strong and for him to easily point out a man stronger than him was new to them.

"But don't be mistaken, we are not in need of help but we are all saiyans here, despite past discretions." He said as his pride kicked in.

"Whatever you say kid, how about a little show of mettle, one on one fights, your guys against mine" Bardock proposed.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like a good idea."

Vegeta turned towards the men he brought with him. He scanned the group for someone he wanted to test. His eyes landed on a female saiyan.

"_Malva, no she's proven herself._" His eyes wandered onto the perfect candidate. "_Gula, the younger brother of one of his strongest warriors, Aru."_

"Gula, come and prove your worth as a saiyan warrior." He commanded.

Gula immediately stepped forward. Bardock pointed towards the lines painted on the ground showing the out of bounds lines.

Bardock knew his human warriors were no match for any of the saiyans there. He didn't want to embarrass his organization by losing so he knew he could only send his saiyan fighters in. Leek was out of commission thanks to Nappa, so he only had three fighters not including himself.

"Raditz, show them what a real saiyan is." Bardock told his eldest son.

"With pleasure, father." Raditz walked to the ring, standing opposite of Gula.

Gula eyed Raditz with extreme prejudice. The day Bardock and his group split from Vegeta and his then newly acquired empire, was the day that the empire's saiyans began treating the others as traitors.

"What are the rules, Bardock?" Vegeta asked.

"No killing and no dirty tactics." Bardock said establishing the rules.

As soon as the last word left his mouth Gula charged forward. Raditz stood still and let the young saiyans hits land. They didn't actually hurt but he felt a small sting with each connection. He just wanted to showcase his superiority.

"Raditz quit your macho act and finish the boy." Bardock admonished his eldest son.

Raditz complied, faster than Gula could see Raditz's fist was buried in his stomach. All at once, the air was forced from his lungs. Raditz stepped back letting the opposing saiyan fall to the ground.

"Hmph, so much for the Saiyan Empire." Raditz said looking Vegeta's way.

"_How dare that weakling—does he think he's better than me? I'll show him." _Vegeta knew just who to pick to fight Raditz, "Mungo, wipe that smug look off of his face."

A saiyan who towered over even Nappa walked towards the fighting area. His shaggy hair hung down to his armor covered chest. His full seven foot, muscular frame stood over Raditz.

Raditz sensed the giant's power, "_Hmm, this may be some fun after all."_

Raditz didn't have any more to analyze his opponent as his humongous fist smashed into his face. He was sent flying into the arms of his father.

"What, are you running to daddy?" Vegeta taunted with a twisted smile on his face.

Raditz looked up at his father who in turn threw back into the fight. Using the momentum from his father's throw, he turned himself into a saiyan bullet. He impacted head first into the chest of, Mungo. The massive saiyan began flying backwards only for Raditz to appear behind him.

"**Double Sunday.**" His purple energy beams crashed into Mungo's back.

Raditz failed to see Mungo disappear in a burst of speed. He reappeared to the left of Raditz swinging his colossal leg.

Raditz released a cry of pain as the kick connected. Mungo didn't stop there, he grabbed Raditz by the head before he could fly away. That proved to be a bad idea as Raditz began his own attack. The two began trading blows back and forth. Raditz used his smaller size to maneuver around Mungo's attack and Mungo used his superior strength to inflict more damage with each hit.

Bardock briefly took his eyes off the fight as he sensed three power levels enter the earth's atmosphere. The Solarian Trio had come back from one of their many space expeditions. He turned his attention back towards the fight, noticing the large buildup of power coming from Mungo.

"**Riot Crusher." **A massive pale red ball burst from the forward facing palms of the titan of a saiyan.

The close proximity only left the long haired saiyan one option. Raditz reacted immediately, crossing his arms bracing for impact. The deadly ball exploded on impact, smoke filled the air obscuring the vision of the room's occupants.

"He should have known there's no way he could have won against Mungo." Eruc, a saiyan with long hair said.

"Bardock, it looks like only one of your sons inherited your strength." Vegeta teased from beside him.

"Kakarot may be the stronger of the two but Raditz is no slouch." Bardock said nodding towards the cloud of smoke.

Raditz emerged with his armor in tatters. Blood leaked from a wound on his arm as he clutched it. He smirked as he looked up at the taller saiyan.

"That was a good one but let me show you-." He disappeared, reappearing above the brutish saiyan with his hand outstretched, "The power of a real warrior."

"**Saturday Crush."** A pink energy wave smashed into the titan.

His body buckled under the pressure of the sudden attack. Raditz kept the attack up until he felt Mungo fall unconscious. He descended down to the ground. He gave Mungo one last look before limping away.

"_Mungo was one of my strongest fighters. How can they get this strong living on such a pitiful planet?" _

Vegeta was snapped out of his thoughts by the arrival of Kalaseos and his siblings. He stood at almost as tall as Raditz. His pure black armor contrasted against his dark orange skin. He had a slightly muscled frame and hard look on his face. Next to him stood Kolasi, she was average height for a female her age. She was dressed in a female version of her brother's armor, coupled with a battle skirt. Her long hair now reached her hips. She smiled as she saw Bardock. He was like a surrogate father to the trio. Chovoli stepped from behind his older siblings. His thin armored body was beaten and battered.

"Solarians?" Vegeta asked in bewilderment.

"What happened to him?" Bardock asked, eyeing Chovoli.

"Where's Raditz?" Kolasi asked, ignoring the question.

"He just went to the healing chamber now tell me what happened to Chovoli." He said in a stern tone.

"Talk to Kalaseos about that." She said turning to find Raditz.

Bardock turned his attention towards the older Solarian male. Kalaseos just kept the same look on his face and shrugged. Releasing a sigh of frustration, Kalaseos could be the most stubborn person Bardock knew. He looked at the youngest Solarian for an answer. Chovoli just looked away and remained silent.

"Forget it, Kalaseos get in the ring!" Bardock angrily screamed, deciding to find out what happened later.

Kalaseos shrugged once again before walking to the ring. Vegeta had already picked his warrior while Bardock argued with his Solarian wards. Her name was, Malva, she wore the same standard armor as her comrades. Her wild hair stopped just above her shoulder, a few bangs hung in front of her sneering face.

"Malva, I've had enough embarrassment today." Vegeta said with a scowl on his face. "_If we keep losing like this then I'll have to step in myself."_

Kalaseos tightened his stance as his muscles tensed. Dust particles filled the air as he dashed forward. A look of pure surprise appeared on his face. His fist collided with the palm of his opponent. Malva gave a brief smile before sending her own punch.

The fight was over as soon as it started. Kalaseos hit the ground hard, knocked unconscious. Bardock smirked at the Solarians overconfidence. He sensed the female saiyans power and knew that Kalaseos would lose. He wanted to get back at him for not answering his question.

A chuckle escaped Vegeta's mouth, "Ha, that little Solarian couldn't stand up to a true saiyans might."

"Bardock, you're soldiers should know when they're outmatched." Malva said eyeing the powerful saiyan.

"Hmph, I could say the same thing about your unconscious friends." Bardock shot back.

Malva's face tightened up as the jab shot true. He was right Raditz had taken out two of theirs. She banished the thoughts of weakness as her saiyan pride kicked in.

"Just send out the next worthless piece of trash you call a soldier."

That irritated Bardock. He could ignore a lot of things but insults towards his soldiers. People he had personally trained. He wouldn't let that go so easily.

"Taro, kick her ass and take your time." Normally he wouldn't send in his strongest warrior against a weaker opponent but Malva needed to be put in her place.

The bearded saiyan grunted, "With pleasure, sir."

Taro rolled his neck as he stalked towards his prey. His eyes had a natural predatory look to them. Malva's body shivered slightly, the man opposite of her seemed to be looking deep down into her soul. She shook off the momentary nausea and charged her opponent.

Taro got straight to business. He dodged the speedy kick. He felt the power behind it as her foot passed by his face. With one swift motion he grabbed her passing foot and slammed her into the ground. Her battle hardened body shattered the floor on impact.

Her body bounced off of the hard floor. Taro shoved his knee into her back sending her airborne. His brutal attack continued appearing above her delivering a hammer blow. He smirked as he hit the ground.

"I tried my best to hold back, sir."

"It's fine, they know you're no joke." Bardock said stepping down from his spot, "I think we've had enough today, I'm sure you don't want your soldiers beaten and bloodied."

"Please, these are saiyan warriors, we live for a fight but we do have other business to attend to." Vegeta said before turning to leave.

His warriors immediately followed him towards the exit. Vegeta stopped and turned his head, looking at Bardock.

"Don't make me regret giving you and your 'warriors' another chance." After the losses he had suffered today, Vegeta still didn't see the earth warriors as competent.

Bardock scoffed at the blatant disrespect. Vegeta would never let his pride go. His ego was too large but Bardock had experienced it before with his father and he knew how to deal with it. He didn't respond he just let the saiyan prince and his fighters leave the building.

"Dad, why didn't you let me fight?" Kakarot asked a little disappointed.

"You had your fun at the tournament and I wanted Raditz to have his." He answered.

"Oh yeah, I sorta forgot about that." Kakarot said as he sheepishly scratched his wild hair.

"I'm sure you did kid, it's getting late you should get home. I know your mom is probably worried sick about-." Bardock spotted Bulma for the first time.

She smiled and waved at him, "Hey there, Mr. Bardock."

"It's nice to see you, Bulma." He said in a nonchalant manner as he bent down to Kakarot's height, "What is she doing here so late?"

"Remember, Dr. Briefs was supposed to upgrade out network?" Bardock paused for a second before nodding his head in the positive sense, "Bulma volunteered to do it."

Bardock knew the teenager was smart. She spent a lot of time with their family being Kakarot's best friend. Although he wasn't sure she could handle their system. Her father had spent years upgrading the system himself.

"Whatever you're thinking, I can handle it. My dad says I'll surpass him in the brains department." Bulma said as if she were reading his mind.

"Ah whatever, if your father thinks you can do it who am I to question that." Bardock said throwing his hands up and walking away.

"Mr. Bardock is still kind of weird." Bulma joked.

"Why, is it because he has a tail? Is it that he's a Saiyan, like me?" Kakarot asked instantly getting angry.

Bulma froze, "No—I didn't—that's not what—Kakarot you know me." She said panicking. She didn't want to hurt her best friend.

Kakarot's visage changed from angry to happy in less than a second. The fear and panic dissipated as she realized he was joking around.

"Kakarot, I thought I told you not to do that anymore." She said smacking his head.

He laughed, "Ha, I'm sorry you're just too easy. You should have seen the look on your face."

Bulma took another swipe at Kakarot, who was trying to imitate the look she had previously worn. He easily dodged the attack. He took off down the hallway with Bulma hot on his trail. Kakarot suddenly stopped causing Bulma to run into him. Her stomach hit his head full on. She gripped her stomach, glaring at Kakarot.

"Kakarot, wh-why did you stop?"

"Lapis and Lazuli are heading this way and fast. Lazuli's energy is falling and fast." Sensing his friend in distress, Kakarot took off.

Bulma knew she couldn't keep up with the boy as he disappeared from her sight. Kakarot made it outside in no time. He saw his father and Raditz ahead of him heading towards where he sensed the twins. His blue aura expanded around him as he reached his max speed.

He spotted his father and Raditz, each one with one of the twins in their arms. As he reached the ground he could now clearly see the condition they were in. Lapis had a bloody face and a couple of scratches but Lazuli seemed to be on her deathbed. Her face was so bloody and beaten that she was hardly recognizable. Her right arm was bent at an awkward angle and she had deep gashes all over her body.

Kakarot slowly stepped closer, "What happened to them?"

Raditz looked up at him. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead he turned towards his father. Bardock sighed, he looked down at the twins and then back at Kakarot.

"They were attacked."

"By who?" Kakarot asked as anger flooded his body.

Bardock saw the anger in his son's eyes and he heard it in his voice. He knew he was close with the twins, he even liked the kids. But at the moment they knew nothing but that they were attack. They didn't know who did it or why they did it.

"I don't, Lapis said something about Mifan and traitors before he passed out. Look we can figure this out later but right now we have to get these kids in a healing tank." Bardock told him.

Kakarot nodded. His father was right but whoever hurt his friends was going to pay and pay dearly. He lifted into the air and followed his father and brother back to Deva headquarters.

The next morning Kakarot sat in front the healing pods where his friends floated in the green substance. He had been there all night, waiting for any signs of life. They hadn't moved a muscle the whole night. His eyes had bags under them and sleep threatened to take over at any moment. Minutes later he finally stopped fighting his need for sleep.

_Earth, Capsule Corp_

"What do you mean it wasn't a hostile takeover?!" Bardock screamed.

"Master Shen and his brother are now the legitimate leaders of the Mifan Kingdom." Dr. Briefs told him before sipping his tea.

"Then what's with the beating the twins got?"

"I can't tell you why that happened to them but as you know the crane hermit and his brother are ruthless and it doesn't hurt that they don't like you."

Bardock shrugged. He knew the crane brothers didn't like him. When he created Deva three years ago he had stolen plenty of potential students from them and when they confronted him about it he thoroughly embarrassed them in front a large crowd.

"So we can't forcibly kick them out?" He asked to make sure.

The scientist nodded positively. Bardock released a frustrated sigh. Kakarot and Piper would not be happy about this.

"Maybe I could talk to Furry about this." Bardock thought aloud.

"I would advise against that."

Bardock turned towards the doctor frowning, "And why would you do that?"

"If Furry is really your friend then you wouldn't put him in a place where he would have to choose between a friend and his job."

Bardock thought about it. He did consider the anthropomorphic dog a friend but he couldn't let the crane brothers off so easily. A sudden burst of power broke him out of his thoughts.

"_Kakarot!"_ His son was moving fast and he was headed towards the Mifan Kingdom. Without a word he sped off, hoping he could intercept his son.

He easily caught up with his son. He flew beside him, surprised by the look on his face. It seemed Kakarot was letting his more primal urges flow freely. His lips were formed into an angry snarl and his usual calm black eyes were now endless pools of coal. It almost scared Bardock. Kakarot looked like the bloodthirsty saiyans he knew before the rebellion.

"Kakarot, stop." Kakarot ignored his father and continued his rage filled flight. "STOP!"

The young saiyan froze at the volume and tone of his father's voice. Even with all the rage moving around in his body he couldn't help but follow the orders. His father had never used such a tone with him before.

"Look I know you're angry and all you can think about is hurting those cowards." He paused reigning in his own anger. "But what they did was somehow legal and if we do anything it's a declaration of war."

"But even the weakest of us could easily wipe them out." Kakarot argued.

In a different situation he would have laughed at his son's naivety but that would only worsen the situation.

"Kakarot we are here to be earth's protectors not it's rulers." The fates would disagree with the saiyan whether he liked it or not.

"That's what I'm doing, protecting Lapis and Lazuli." He yelled.

"Watch your tone, I am your father not your friend." Bardock threatened. Kakarot stood his ground but he knew not to cross his father. "If you touch one of them not only will you start a war but you condemn our family."

Possible scenarios ran through the head of the angry saiyan child. His father was right, none of them ended good. He could kill them and his family would be shamed or he could wait until the time was right.

"Alright but no matter how long this takes…I'll make those bastards pay for what they did to Lazuli."

Bardock smirked at his son. Kakarot shifted uncomfortably under his father's gaze.

"What are you looking at dad?" He asked.

"For what they did to Lazuli, what about Lapis?" Kakarot blushed as his father pointed out what he said. "Is there some kind of puppy love thing going on?

"No—I don't—Leave me alone dad." Kakarot said before flying off.

"Get back here son, I think it's time we have 'the talk'."

As Bardock chased his son back to their home, events that would change the world forever unfolded. There would be peace for a short while but the inhabitants of earth would experience terror like never before.

_3 Years Later, Unknown_

Two shadowy figures stood in the shade of a large rock formation. The taller figure held what looked like a bag in his hand. The far shorter person stood in front of him with his arms at his side.

"So, what do I get out of this again?" He asked.

"I'm sure the commander will be generous enough to give you this planet." The bigger man said.

The smaller person shifted slightly. Among the seemingly infinite darkness, a lone ray of moonlight shone down on his face. A blue imp-like creature, a devious smile on his face. The man opposite of him seemed to be one with the darkness. Every time he moved the shadows went with him.

"_Soon I'll be King Pilaf, ooohh great-granddaddy would be so proud of me."_

"You remember the plan don't you Pilaf?" The man asked snapping the creature out of his premature celebratory thoughts.

"Of course, release the demon and summon to the dragon to grant my wish."

"Good, everything should go according to plan, we'll be in touch." The man disappeared into thin air, like he was never there. The only thing left was a single strand of blond hair floating in the cool night air.

Pilaf dove into the bag instantly. Inside were six familiar objects, the dragon balls. Next to them sat an electric rice cooker.

"Well here goes nothing." Pilaf said breaking the 'Ofuda' seal on the cooking instrument.

_Papaya Island, World Martial Arts Tournament_

Kakarot looked into the crowd as he stood over the beaten and bloodied body of Tien Shinhan. He spotted the smiling faces of two of his closest friends, Lapis and Lazuli. Three years, it took three years but he finally got to pay back the crane brothers by beating their most prized student senseless. Once again their pride had been ruined, by a saiyan.

"**Dodon Ray." **A thin yellow beam of ki flew from the stands and towards Kakarot.

He didn't bat an eye as the beam of energy struck him in the back. He turned an amused look towards the cowardly assailant. The founder of the crane school, Master Shen, stood with a terrified look on his face. He had fired his strongest dodon ray and it didn't even singe the saiyan's armor.

"That wasn't very nice _Master_ Shen." Kakarot said, sarcasm filling his tone.

The crowd began to flee in terror as the angry martial arts master fire continuous ki blast at the saiyan. After many failed attempts the crane hermit bounded over the wall with surprising agility.

"Foolish boy, you have disgraced me and the entirety crane school." The old master yelled at the downed Tien.

"You and your coward of a brother disgraced your school when you killed the king and queen of Mifan. Mercilessly beat two children, all because they didn't want to be part of your evil plans." Kakarot fired back.

"If those pale idiots would have just gone along with our plans, they would still be alive and those brats should have minded their own business."

Tien struggled to lift his head. He wore a look of disgust as he looked at his mentor. All these years he was led to believe Chiaotzu's parents were assassinated by a rival kingdom. He even helped beat his friends because he thought they betrayed the crane school.

"Y-you told us th-they were assassinated." He choked out.

Master Shen sneered at the bleeding Triclops, "They were…Tao gutted them in their sleep."

Kakarot raised an eyebrow as Tien began attempting to stand up. He legs buckled under him every time he stood at full height. He finally fell to one knee. A growl escaped his throat as he glared at Shen.

His third eye flashed for a brief moment but not long enough for anyone to notice. The Mittsume finally found the strength to stand up. He stepped towards his master only to find a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kakarot.

"Let me handle this, you're in no shape to fight him." Kakarot stopped mid-step looking over his shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tao."

Tao, more widely known as Mercenary Tao stood behind Tien with a dagger aimed for his back. Tien turned around with a grunt of pain. He looked between Tao and Shen, the look on his face would forever be ingrained in the old crane master's brain. Unlike his brother Shen was not truly evil but he would do anything for his family and what they had done was need to secure a legacy in history.

"_Remember, Kakarot you can't kill any of them but a good beating won't be too bad." _Bardock's voice sounded in his head. Kakarot shook his head, "_Dammit, at least now they know my father isn't the only strong one."_

"Today is your lucky day, take your paralyzed brother and leave…now." The threatening tone in his voice made even the legendary Mercenary Tao shiver.

But he was still his arrogant self, "What are you talking about boy, Shen is not paraly-." But before he could finish his sentence a scream rung out, Shen's scream. Tao was at his brother's side in an instant. Tien looked at the saiyan with interest, he had witnessed him being one of the nicest people had ever met but now he was being just the opposite.

"You brat, you'll pay for this, Tao let's go!" Without any fuss Tao picked his older brother up and began their retreat.

"Tien!?" Kakarot spotted Tien's sidekick, Chiaotzu running towards them. "What did you do to him?"

"He got what he deserved." With that Kakarot turned and walked towards his friends who were waiting for him. He looked back one more time seeing Chiaotzu trying to carry Tien. He turned back around, it wasn't his problem.

"Thanks for that Kakarot but you didn't have to do that." Lazuli said with a small blush on her face.

"Yeah, I could have beaten them myself." Lapis added.

Kakarot chuckled, "I'm sure you could have Lapis but it was just something I had to do."

"How about the two time champ treats us to dinner?" Bulma suggested with a smile.

"That sounds like a great idea Bulma, how about it guys?" He asked turning his remaining friends.

"I'm up for it." Lapis said as his saiyan appetite took over.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Lazuli added.

"As long as you don't feed me pork." Oolong said.

"I could eat but I have to go get some things first." Krillin answered.

"Okay we'll wait for you." Kakarot told him.

"No, you guys go ahead, I'll meet you there."

Before Kakarot could protest his stomach growled, "Well I guess we'll see you there oh and could you get my power pole and grandpa's dragon ball?"

Krillin let a small snigger loose as he nodded. His saiyan friend bounded off towards the restaurant unfortunate enough to house three saiyans.

Kakarot walked along the sidewalk with his three closest friends and a fairly new friend in Oolong. A saiyan, two saiyan hybrids, a human, and a talking pig what a ragtag group they made. The pure blood saiyan had his hands behind his head with a smile on his face.

"Kakarot, why don't you ever go with your family when they go to Vegeta III?" Lazuli asked curiously.

"Yeah, even Master Roshi and Gohan went." Lapis said, just as curious as his sister.

A frown appeared on Kakarot's face, "I don't like the other saiyans and someone has to take care of the business."

That made Lazuli wonder, when they were kids Kakarot was always talking about being a saiyan. She had only met the other saiyans twice and both times it was only briefly. Her mother didn't like them being around.

"Yeah they don't really like us either. I mean Vegeta is my friend, kind of." He was genuinely confused about their relationship.

"Vegeta is an okay guy once you get to know him but the others are real jerks." Bulma added.

"Or maybe you just like Vegeta." Kakarot teased.

This had happened many times before. Every time Bulma would get angry and try to hit Kakarot, but he would just dodge and continue teasing. Instead of dodging her hit this time he caught it.

"K-Kakarot, what's wrong?" She asked seeing the serious look on his face.

"Krillin's…Krillin's energy just disappeared." Bulma's wrist was left hanging as Kakarot vanished in a burst of speed.

The twins were quick to follow. Bulma and Oolong were left alone before Bulma snapped out of her morose thoughts and began chasing after the three super powered people.

Kakarot arrived to a despairing scene. Krillin lied deathly still while the man he recognized as the tournament announcer crawled towards him. The man opened his mouth to talk but his words fell on deaf ears. Kakarot's gazed hadn't moved from Krillin. He slowly started moving towards him. He dropped to his knees, cradling Krillin in his arms. A piece of paper sat on top of his dead body. His eyes widened at the sight of kanji. He knew it, the devil, King Piccolo. His grandpa told him the story when he was a young child.

A mixture of emotions flooded his body. A part of him was sad, his longtime friend was dead and another side felt fiery anger, probably his saiyan genes.

"Kakarot did you hear what he said?" Lapis asked with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

Kakarot turned his head finding Lapis squatting next to the now unconscious announcer. Lazuli had tears streaming down her face but held a tough look on her face. No doubt, it was her trying to stay strong.

"No, what did he say?"

"A demon with green skin and wings killed Krillin and they took your grandpa's dragon ball." Lapis informed him.

A pang of guilt hit him. Not only had he not been able to protect Krillin he had sent him to his death.

"_Maybe he would have left faster? Maybe he wouldn't have been targeted?"_ Negative thoughts rolled through his head.

"Bulma, do you have the dragon radar?"

"Y-yeah it's right here." She said pulling it out of her bag.

Kakarot didn't say a word. He put the power pole on his back and took the dragon radar. Nobody made a move to stop him. Soon he was gone, disappearing into the distance.

"Come on guys let's get Krillin back to Master Roshi's house. I'll make a cryo-capsule for him." Bulma said in a solemn tone.

Lapis picked up Krillin's dead body while Lazuli helped the announcer. The small group of teens left to Kame Island.

Elsewhere Kakarot was flying through the air. Whoever or whatever killed Krillin and took the dragon ball had stopped. But that wasn't all wherever it stopped it was with all of the other dragon balls. Knowing what was going to happen he sped up. Even with all the speed he had, he was too late. The sky darkened, Shenron had been summoned.

Kakarot pushed his body to the max. Though his efforts were futile, the sky returned to its original color signifying a wish had been granted. Nonetheless he continued his course. He looked down at the now useless dragon radar dropping it. It fell to the earth below. He reached out his senses, stretching far and wide. He honed in on the malignant energy of his target. It was group together with five others. While three were average for an earthling, the other three were far above average.

"_King Piccolo and I'm guessing, two of his demons."_

As he neared their location he felt a large increase in power from who he assumed was King Piccolo. It wasn't even close to his power, but it was leagues above any other being native to earth.

By the time he arrived, King Piccolo had left with who Kakarot recognized as the Pilaf Gang. The determined saiyan landed in a small clearing spotting two of Piccolo's demon offspring. They both had a set of wings. The smaller, more muscular one was a gargoyle like creature with pale green skin. The one across from him was larger. He appeared to be a mutated dragon.

"Look what we have here, brother." The large said sneering at Kakarot.

"Yeah, our target came to us." The creature looked at a picture of Kakarot then back at the real thing.

"Which one of you killed Krillin?" Kakarot's gaze was hard. "Then again it doesn't matter."

The angry saiyan charged the two hell spawn. Faster than they could react Kakarot delivered an axe kick sending the big one into the ground.

"Cymbal, broth-?" A fist to the jaw interrupted his cry of concern.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to take your eyes off your opponent?" Kakarot taunted.

The saiyan in him was starting to come out. Growing up on earth had made him different than those who grew up on Vegeta. Occasionally he would act more like those born on Vegeta and this was one of those times. All anger had faded from his eyes, replaced by the look of a predator. He had found his prey and now he would play with it until he got bored.

Cymbal had freed himself from his dirt prison and Tambourine had recovered from the punch. They both stood glaring at the young warrior.

"This one has a little fire in him, more than the bald one." At that moment Tambourine knew his life would end.

The next moment his head was rolling across the clearing. Kakarot continued his onslaught, raining down blows on Cymbal. The large creature was badly beaten. His rotund body already covered in bruises. His saiyan rage took over as he released a superheated ki blast incinerating the monster. With the two pawns taken care of he began journey towards the king.

In his rage induced state, Kakarot was focused on finding King Piccolo and only him. He tracked his energy signature to a place he had only heard of in stories.

'_The Lookout'_, the home of the guardian of earth, it sat high above his former mentor's home, Korin's Tower. Grandpa Gohan had told him that in the past they were once connected by the very same power pole he carried on his back (but that's a story for another time).

Like his predecessor, Kami, the current guardian of earth he did not reveal himself to the population of earth. Although Kakarot knew his father had been secretly meeting with him for years, about what he didn't know.

When he finally burst from beneath the clouds and he was confused when he saw two identical beings. Though their clothing was different and one was older than the other. It seemed they were expecting him, as they stood side by side looking his way.

"I'm glad you could make it, you're just in time to witness the beginning of my conquest." An angry look donned the demented warriors face, though there was a hint of sadness hidden behind his battle hardened eyes.

Letting his rage continue to control him Kakarot moved to attack but King Piccolo had anticipated his actions. With one swift motion, he appeared behind Kami twisting his arm. A pitiful scream left the mouth of the aging guardian.

"And do not think for one moment that I have forgotten about you slaying my sons." The infuriated father snapped his fingers.

From behind the only building on the '_Lookout' _emerged a small army of mutated monsters. One resembling the first one he killed but with the size of the second one appeared to be leading them.

"I am Drum and my father has tasked me along with my brothers here with the job of exterminating martial artist scum, starting with you!"

A feral smile appeared on Kakarot's face, "Remember what happened to the last ones who had that job." Kakarot vanished just as a growl escaped Drum's throat.

King Piccolo watched his sons charge into their inevitable deaths. It pained him to do so but their sacrifices would not be in vain. It would give him the time to gain the power to avenge them.

He held strong as he was hit with multiple stabbing pains. For every son lost, he lost a part of himself. He turned his hate-filled glare down on his counterpart.

"You will give in." The menacing tone sent shivers down the good guardians' spine.

Kami always had a feeling this day would come. The day he would have to face the evil he expelled all those years ago. Had he doomed the earth by becoming its guardian?

**I'm glad that's finally done. I've had most of this chapter written for a while now but I've planned on it being a lot longer. I didn't want to drag it out though so I'm cutting it up into two chapters. Updates won't be so fast until midterms pass by but they won't stop completely. **

**By the way I'm surprised no one has asked about Yamcha. Kind of makes me feel bad for the guy, anyway until next time, LKinght out.**


	10. Rebirth of A legend

**Life As A Saiyan**

_I know the recent chapters may have seemed rushed and that's because they sort of were. I never intended for this story to stay in the Dragonball timeline for so long but I didn't want to leave a lot of questions unanswered. This should be the last chapter of the Dragonball era, or at least that's the plan._

_**Disclaimer: Just to be safe I'm putting another one of these, so here we go. I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z, I just love it so I write fanfiction, which is for pure entertainment. **_

**Chapter 10: The rebirth of a legend **

Kami grunted as King Piccolo invaded his body. Namekians had a special technique that allowed them to fuse and become a new person but in this case it was to become whole again. There was a forbidden derivative, exiled long ago. Forceful assimilation, it was one of the many horrors brought upon by the infamous yet legendary Super Nameks.

The earths' guardian put multiple mental walls in a nigh-futile effort to stop his evil counterpart. Kami's phantasmal body floated in the space of his mind just as King Piccolo appeared.

"Time has sapped away your power and withered your body. Your foolish need for a home was the commencement of your demise. We could have been great. This fragile planet was ours to rule." With each step he broke down the cerebral barriers ahead of him.

"You are correct time has not been too kind to me. Though it has allowed my wisdom to grow and that my mental capacity grew." With a massive mental push Kami sent King Piccolo flying away from his half of their soul.

When he expelled the evil from his body to become the guardian of earth he sacrificed most of his warrior abilities. In exchange he received the aptitude to grow his dragon clan abilities while Piccolo received most of the warrior clan abilities and less of the dragon clan.

Over the years his fighting power had waned but his mental and magical abilities continued to grow. His old, weary muscles tensed as his foe appeared once again.

"You've entered my domain." The guardian dropped his cane, "A grave mistake, never underestimate the power of the mind."

Kami's body began shifting into a younger version of himself, near identical to the person standing across from him. The two halves engaged in an intense stare down.

"While we may not share the same body anymore, our souls are still connected."

The demonic tyrant frowned as realization hit him. The wish he made affected kami too.

He scoffed, "No matter, that day, you didn't expel your evil…you gave up your strength, your courage and your will and now you're a waste of space." They ended their staring contest charging at each other.

_Real World, Lookout_

Kakarot continued to slaughter the seemingly never ending hordes of demon spawn. His hands were covered in purple blood. Bodies littered the ground around him. He fired a wide-arced ki beam destroying what he hoped was the last of King Piccolo's children.

"Now it's time to end this." He turned his attention towards the halves of a whole.

_Inside Kami's mind_

A bloody and bruised Kami bowed on one knee, defeated. King Piccolo stood over him, though he wasn't without injury. His busted lips parted showing his jagged teeth.

"I must say, you put up a better fight than expected." His smile became even more menacing. "But now…it's time to be one again."

He roughly placed his hand on Kami's shoulder, digging his nails into his flesh. A bright light surrounded Kami just as a dark, purple energy clung to King Piccolo.

_Real World, Lookout_

A blinding white light encompassed the two, blinding Kakarot. He put his hand up in an attempt to shield his eyes from the searing light. The light died down revealing a single being in the place where two once stood. He towered over Kakarot by at least two feet. His clothes were the same as King Piccolo's, which put Kakarot on edge.

"Ah, I haven't felt such power in ages." The new person said flexing his new muscles.

"What did you do to Kami?" Kakarot asked assuming it to be the evil counterpart.

"So I'm no demon, there are others out there." The information from Kami's mind began integrating into his, becoming one mind.

"K-Kami?" A watery eyed Mister Popo said gaining consciousness.

He seemed to get the giant Namekians attention. He turned a dangerous smile towards him. With no warning he disappeared.

The ancient genie released a terrified scream as the man he thought was Kami appeared with his fist mere inches from his face.

He closed his eyes waiting for the impending doom. He waited a few seconds but it never came. The thought of it being quick and painless ran through his mind but in all his years as the guardian's aide he had never witnessed such a thing.

"Not today, enough people have died because of your evil ways." Kakarot said as he held the being's fist in his hand.

"Quite impressive I must say it's not all back to me yet but from what memory I do have there's only been one person stronger than-." He realized who the young man in front of him was.

"You're the son of the man who Kami met with in secret, the only man Kami truly feared." He spat when he mentioned his better halves name.

Kakarot had enough talking. He lashed out with a speedy but powerful kick. It connected sending the Namekian across the lookout and over the edge. He turned towards the frightened genie.

"I'm sorry about Kami I don't sense his energy anymore."

Mister Popo couldn't help but break down. The man who had served for the last three hundred years was gone, just like that. He knew what had become of him, Kami had envisioned it. He had hoped to fight back against his evil side but in the end he had lost.

He watched as the young saiyan, earth's only hope chase after earth's possible dictator. With his family off planet, Kakarot was the only one who could stand up to King Piccolo's might.

Just as Kakarot reached the edge a fist collided with his chin. As he was lifted into the air he expanded his senses. He felt the massive rise in power the Namekian received after Kami disappeared. It was now slightly higher than his.

"_I guess it'll come down to a battle of skill."_

He righted himself, he spotted the ascending Namekian. He floated a few feet in front of Kakarot. No words were spoken this was the battle for earth. Both of the participants knew the stakes, one of them would not live.

"I see you're quite eager to end my life." A sinister grin appeared on his face, "Let's hope my sons feel the same way with your friends."

Kakarot charged with ferocity. He buried his fist into nameless Namekians stomach. He was quickly met with a counter attack. The upgraded Namekian delivered an open palm to Kakarot's chest strike knocking him back. Kakarot was filled with a new vigor. He had to end this quickly. He only hoped his friends could survive until he arrived.

Using the momentary distraction the nameless Namekian continued his attack. He fired energy beams from his eyes. The two beams conversed together turning into a swirling beam of doom. It crashed into Kakarot's stomach leaving a small puncture wound.

"Give up now, your efforts are futile."

"Only a coward would stop now." Blood trickled from mouth as he held his hand over his recent injury. A smile adorned his face as he charged. The Namekian was taken by surprise as he was on the receiving end of a jaw shattering punch. He recovered quickly enough, jumping back into the fight.

The two continued to pummel each other. Kakarot ducked under a high kick before sending a ki covered hand into the side of his opponent. The saiyan grabbed the Namekian before the force of his attack could send him flying. His hand was batted away, followed by a kick strong enough to shatter bones. Kakarot crashed down onto the tiled floor of the lookout.

"Now, you pay for killing my sons."

Kakarot was on one knee as he coughed a glob of blood up. He looked up to the _evil_ Namekian as he landed in front of him. A smile appeared on his face, his love for battle was beginning to overcome his rage. He vanished from his kneeling position. A guttural sound escaped the Namekians parted lips as Kakarot's knee dug into his stomach. The Namekian was sent over the edge and into the sky. Kakarot gave chase and now the fighters floated mere feet from each other.

"No, it's time for you to pay for the death of Krillin."

Blow for blow, the two seemed to be at a deadlock. Kakarot's skill allowed him to land more hits while every attack that his opponent landed were powerful. The two separated, created some space between them. Both were thinking of their endgame.

"_Hmm, he should not be able to keep up with me but with the vast amount of knowledge that I now hold, it should be no problem to end him."_

"_I can't keep letting this guy hit me. His power is higher than mine but I'm the better fighter. Should I go Oozaru? No, that's too drastic."_

"You're time on earth is at an end, monkey."

"Ha, I was just about to say the same thing…well without the unnecessary insult."

The two began powering up to their max but something caught Kakarot's attention. He looked behind him, towards the direction of Deva HQ. Throughout the battle he had felt many, some Deva warriors and some demon spawn. Not this one, this one he knew all too well. A sudden sense of dread flooded his body, ice filled his veins. He had lost two dear friends because of the monster in front of him.

"These are you last moments." There was no emotion in his tone, no anger, no sadness, just blank. "HYYYAAHH." Power exploded from the saiyan.

Sensing the impending attack the Namekian began preparing for his attack. A pale purple aura began surrounding him. This would be their last attack, end it all in one move. He was taken from his thoughts by an odd occurrence. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the saiyan's hair flicker gold momentarily.

"_Are my eyes deceiving me?"_ He wasn't sure if what he saw was real but it happened again. He didn't know what it meant but he could feel his opponents' power slowly rising. He had to attack now before his power exceeded his.

It seemed as if time had slowed down just to add to the suspense. The Namekian clasped his hands together out in front of him in a gun like fashion. A small purple energy ball could be seen on the end of his index fingers.

Kakarot charged up one of his signature techniques. His hands cupped at his side, a buildup of blue ki floated in between his palms.

"_Ka-me-ha-me-."_

The tyrants attacked seemed to be ready,_ "_You foolish child, your efforts are all for naught, _'Demon Cannon_!"

His attack left the tip of his fingers in slow motion. What he saw ahead of him made him feel like never before. He had never felt fear in his life, until now. The snarling visage of the golden haired saiyan made his inner most fears seem like stuffed animals. The fear from the deepest depths of his mind began fighting for dominance.

"_Haaaaaaaa!" _A brilliant beam of ki burst forth from his hands clashing with the opposing thin beam. An explosion rocked the surrounding area, followed by a blinding light that blocked the view of the two fighters.

The light died down revealing both fighters falling from the sky. The Namekian was sporting a massive hole in his chest. Kakarot wasn't any better as his previous wounds gave way for death to enter his body. His hair and eyes were back to their original colors. Both were fighting a losing fight to stay conscious but in the end the fall would kill them. Different thoughts were running through their heads.

"_I can't die now, especially not because of some brat." _A solution found its way to the front of his mind.

"_Would father be proud that I died a warriors' death? What about mom, I know she'll miss me, so would-._" Kakarot froze as he saw a large egg emerge from the Namekians mouth. He also saw the life leave his eyes.

"_No, a warriors' death or not, I can't die here. My family and friends need-." _Fate wasn't on Kakarot's side today as he lost the internal fight and dazed off into a state of unconsciousness.

The large Namekians' lifeless body was the first to hit the ground. Surprisingly the egg landed safely on top of him. Suddenly a large cloud of dust covered the area.

"Got you, I thought I would be too late." The dust settled, revealing a familiar face.

Tien had Kakarot in his arms. He looked down at the unconscious saiyan. He was beaten and bruised. He even saw the hole in his stomach. He checked for a pulse finding a weak but steady one. He didn't know how he was still alive. A lesser being would have died long ago.

"Thank you for opening my eyes, I am in your debt." With that he took off.

Tien made it back to Deva HQ in record time. It had been hours since Kakarot's fight with the Namekian. He was now safe and in a healing tank. His friends were gathered around waiting for him to regain conscious. They didn't have to wait long as his dark eyes popped open. The green restorative liquid drained from the chamber letting him step out without incident.

"Where is he?" He asked in a frantic tone. He looked at the inhabitants of the room.

Bulma stood against the wall avoiding his gaze. He saw the dried up tears that stained her face. Oolong sat in a chair with his back to everyone. His eyes landed on Tien, his enemy. Faster than anyone could see Kakarot had his hand around Tien's neck and slammed him against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was full of sorrow.

Tien began gasping for air. He tried to free himself but Kakarot was just too strong.

"Stop it!" Lazuli screamed making herself known. She dropped down to her knees beginning to sob, "Just stop it."

Kakarot was by her side instantly, "I'm sorry." He held her in his arms as she broke down. Kakarot looked around the room and saw the sadness. Now was not the time for him to be weak. He was the one they looked to, to fix this but he couldn't. He slowly stood up, Lazuli with him. He opened his mouth to deliver the horrible news but no words came out.

How could he tell them that Krillin and Lapis were gone for forever? Just as he gained the resolve to tell them a voice entered his head.

"_Your friends are not lost." _

He knew that voice but he couldn't put a face on it. Though the thought of getting Krillin and Lapis back brightened his day.

"_What do you mean I thought the dragon balls died with Kami?"_

Nothing was said for a few seconds, "_Kami was not the only one who could create dragon balls."_

**I know this chapter is far shorter than my previous chapters but I had to. If I added any more it wouldn't flow like I wanted it to and it might not have made sense all the way through. Next chapter will probably be the longest due it being the first chapter of the DBZ era. When I tell you I've been waiting for this since I started writing this, believe me. Most of my ideas are for that era so it should be great.**

**And before people ask, yes Kakarot did go super saiyan but only for a brief moment. It was so brief that he didn't even realize it. He won't be using the SSJ form for a while because he doesn't know he has access to the form and frankly he has no need for it. But I'll post power levels for you guys, LKnight out.**

**Power Levels**

**Kakarot: 25,000**

**Nameless Namekian (King Piccolo dominant personality): 30,000**

**SSJ Kakarot: 150,025,000**


End file.
